


Lord Vol...Harry's Journey !

by Kelorus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry is Lord Potter, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, King Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Prince Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Voldemort is Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Voldemort wasn't prepared to become Harry Potter, yet he adapts ! World Domination, torture etc. None shall stand in the way of Lord Voldem...Harry ! Not even Death ! HP x GoT, Humor, M/F/M in 1st chapter only. NO Pairing Harry in GoT World !
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Beginning, End and...renew ?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, know that the main protagonist (Harry Potter aka Lord Voldemort aka Haeron Targaryen) will NOT be in a relationship (No marriage in GoT, doesn't mean no flint/sex etc.). The reasons are my own, but it is obvious that a character half psychopathic, intelligent, manipulative, sadistic etc. is not one to pair up…
> 
> This fiction will be divided into two points of view. Harry's (1 st person) for important moments, and the Global (3 rd person) for the advancement of the time frame and story.
> 
> Before starting this fiction, it is important to know three things concerning " my " version of the Magical World, although the shortness of this chapter proves the uselessness of knowing all that :
> 
> \- Couples have no importance, whether straight or gay. The Magical World not being concerned with religions, prejudices concerning homosexual relations, or other, are non-existent.
> 
> -Homosexual couples (whether men or women) can reproduce through a process of magic / fluids fusion and insemination. The couples of women can choose between them the carrier while the couples of men must call upon a witch to carry the child. We can theoretically say that sorcerers have discovered artificial insemination for centuries, except that their version works 100% and completely mixes their fluids. Concerning the couples of men, their child is 100% theirs and does not carry any gene of the surrogate mother.
> 
> -The British Wizarding World is obviously governed by an archaic nobiliary system through three institutions. In descending order : The Council (led by the eleven founding families of the British Magical World that are the Peverell, the Black, the Potter, the Ollivander, the Flint, the Nott, the Longbottom, the Gryffindors, the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs) , The Wizengamot (One hundred wizard families + Merlin Orders) and the Ministry of Magic (Minister elected by the Wizengamot or The Council, variable depending on the position of the Council).
> 
> Knowing this, you can read my story.

* * *

**10/31/1981**

**Godric's Hollow**

**PoV Lord Voldemort**

Here I am finally in front of the house of these pests. Dressed in my most beautiful robe (black of course), I take a cheerful step towards their door. I admit that I am quite enjoying myself, and there is reason.

Since Severus, my faithful potionist (and toy of torture in his spare time) announced this piece of prophecy to me, I have not stopped twisting my brain. It is not every day that we are told of our future defeat against a kid. Well, I tortured him a little for this ominous message, but it was his fault brimming such grievous news.

Fortunately for me (and unfortunately for them), I had a little spy in their ranks. Well, when I say little, I mean a big badly washed spy with a foul smell, half bald and having a rat head. Peter Pettigrew. Not very smart, but surprisingly very helpful. When I announced that I would offer a huge reward to anyone who brought me the location of the Potters, I probably hadn't expected it to be him. Yes, I will certainly reward him with ... A little _**Avada Kedavra**_ _,_ ah ! I love this spell, it solves all my problems !

But Severus' request still surprised me. When he learned that I was going to eliminate the Potters, he begged me to spare the mud blood. Being a magnanimous Lord, I agreed to try to spare him. Let no one say that Lord Voldemort is merciful.

Finally, no more jokes, it's time to deal with these unwelcome busybodies. As I approach the door, a kid in disguise (I shiver, it reminds me of my years at the orphanage) looks at me.

\- You have a nice suit, sir ! he exclaims in a voice a little too sharp for my taste.

For only answer, I remove my hood while making him my most terrifying smile. I take great pleasure in seeing him turn pale , before crying while running. Ah, since I have used this glamor to make myself look like a snake, I take great pleasure in terrifying my slaves (who call themselves my servants, but it's the same thing ) and my enemies. My real appearance is actually quite different.

However, I have nothing to reproach myself for, and must admit to being a handsome man. 6'3" tall, with brown hair elegantly styled on the side, a thin, sculpted face and the body worth of a Greek god. Yes, I'm a bit narcissistic, so what ? I don't see the problem of appreciating yourself. The only difference was my red eyes which were rather hazel. But it was frankly nothing terrifying, so I invented this spell to take on a slightly more terrifying appearance. I chose the snake look-alike expected because of its relationship with Slytherin (of which I am the descendant) and because I speak parseltongue.

Anyway, I keep walking towards the Potter door when I am faced with a ward. Well, I quickly analyze it and discover that it is simply used to warn the Potters of any intrusion. An unhealthy smile then appears on my face, and I cross the ward, triggering the Potter's alarm. Without losing a moment, I make a reel with my wand to erect an Anti-Apparition ward.

Ah, I take pleasure in hearing their howls of panic. I vaguely hear a male voice (probably the Potter) screaming to run away (probably to the mud blood) with the kid (my target). Without losing a moment, I blow up the door before quickly erecting a _**Protego**_. The male Potter had the audacity to cast an entrail-expelling curse on me.

\- An Entrail-Expelling Curse, Potter ? Rather dark, for someone of your ... ilk , _I say with a smirk._

\- And I'm capable of much more, freak ! I will not let you kill my son ! _cried the unwelcome one, brandishing his wand once more._

I roll inwardly with my eyes. Is it so difficult to sacrifice his kid to live a long time ? Frankly, they can make brats again. Well, too bad, I have no time to waste in arguments. Knowing the energumen, he had to call on the flamed chickens, led by the old lemon, and perhaps the incompetent Ministry.

Without warning, I throw him an insidious little spell. An invention of my own, and I must admit that I am very proud of it. Still unnamed, this spell will simply create a boiling liquid (as hot as an _**Incendio**_ ) in its intestines, all in the form of colic. Potter tries to block the spell, but his shield is too weak compared to my omnipotence. I watch with interest his reaction.

\- What ... Argh ! _cried Potter, holding his stomach._

While writhing in pain, he falls to the floor near the stairs while a lot of blood flows from his rear. Interesting, Potter was literally shitting lava. I can't help laughing as he screams in endless pain.

—You're in luck, Potter! I am a merciful lord, _I said before killing him._

Truth be told, I would rather have spent hours watching him squirm in pain, but time is running out and I can hear the mudblood barricading herself upstairs. Passing over Potter's body, I climb the stairs while maintaining a smile of excitement. I love to hunt my prey.

I quickly look at the portraits around me (some glaring at me, others insulting me openly) before burning one. Ah ! They were all silent, so much the better. I finally arrive in front of the room where she barricaded herself. It must be the child's room.

Sighing, I open the door with a simple gesture, shifting the boxes piled up behind to prevent me from entering. The mud blood then places the child in a small bed before coming between the brat and me, arms wide open. I quickly frown while watching the scene. It smells like a trap, however, I don't detect anything at all. Well, it's time to keep my promise. Before I even have time to tell her to step aside , she starts begging me . Ah, I love it.

\- Not Harry, not Harry, I beg you, not him!

\- Push yourself, you idiot ... Come on, push yourself ...

\- No, not Harry, please, kill me if you want, kill me instead ...

\- This is my last warning ...

It frankly begins to warm me up. But I promised to try to save it, so being magnanimous, I try to keep my promise.

\- No, not Harry! I beg you ... Have mercy ... Have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! I beg you ... I will do what you want ...

\- Push yourself, idiot, come on, push yourself ...

She insists on staying in front of me. No one, I mean, NO ONE, refuses to obey Lord Voldemort three times.

—Avada Kedavra !

There you go, one more body on the ground. That will teach her to refuse to listen to me, and three times ! Let it not be said that Lord Voldemort does not keep his promises. I actually tried to save her, three times ! Is it too much to ask to obey and stand on your side ? I could have just knocked her out, but hey, I can't stand being told no.

Now it's time to take care of the kid. No, but frankly, what does he have to look at me like that ? I may have killed his mother, but that is no reason to glare. Well, I feel that the roasted ducks will not be long, it is time to conclude.

I point my wand in a theatrical gesture, despite the lack of spectators, and look the child in the eyes.

—You were born at the wrong time, young Potter. And Lord Voldemort can't stand the competition. Avada Kedavra ! _I cry out in all my splendour_.

Watching avidly the jade lightning fall on the brat, I must admit to adore this colour. It solves all my problems, and in addition, the colour goes with my robe.

On the other hand, I surely did not expect it to come back to my face. I barely have time to scream that it's the black hole.

* * *

**POV Harry**

I'm whining. Why am I whining ? And why am I behind bars ?

I'm not saying I don't like it, but am I not supposed to be dead ? I quickly look around, and ... well, the mud blood body is still there? And… my robe is on the floor ?

No… it is not possible ? I found myself in the brat's body ? By Merlin's balls, what is this delirium ? A rather interesting turnaround, but Lord Vold ... Harry knows how to adapt to all situations.

I vaguely hear footsteps coming closer, which doesn't really surprise me. Given the half exploded decor, I dare imagine that the noise attracted attention. I probably didn't expect to see Pettigrew entering the room, looking panicked.

The rat dares to take my wand and point it at me ? I'll make you suffer, miserable vermin. I'm still relieved to see him lower the wand. He looks panicked, and now that I listen, I can understand why. Someone else is coming.

Before my eyes, the rat turns into its namesake before leaving the place ... with my wand ! I don't have time to shout in anger that I see Severus entering the room. Without waiting, he throws himself on the body of the mud blood while crying with hot tears. I didn't know he was so enamored with her… maybe I should have spared her after all, she would have been used to blackmail my talented potionist.

Severus looked at me with hateful eyes before quickly leaving the place. He is the second who dares to abandon a poor (evil) baby in a destroyed room. What a shame ! He too will be at the end of a well placed _**Crucio**_.

And a third enters the room ... I didn't know the Potters were running a brothel. Here, this one, I don't know him. Rather tall, curly black hair and gray eyes are quite revealing. It must be the famous Sirius Black that Bellatrix told me so much about …

Eyes full of tears, he pounces on me to take me in his arms. I'm so tired that I don't have the strength to cry or shit on him. At least he's pureblood. Without losing a moment, he descended the stairs while holding me in the crook of his arms. Unfortunately, we are quickly greeted by the backward half-giant of service, Hagrid. I should have killed him at Hogwarts when I had the chance.

I do not pay too much attention to what they say, unfortunately my hearing is not very developed, probably due to this child's body. On the other hand, I do not approve at all that he places me in the arms of the other asshole. How dare he place Lord Voldharry in the arms of this half-blood ?

Well, the rest is a bit vague. I vaguely remember the sound of an engine as I am enveloped in a cocoon of heat. Despite everything, the half-giant ignoramus is warm and comfortable… maybe I should save him and make a boiler of him ? In any case, I fell asleep.

I refrain from screaming when I open my eyes. My field of vision is filled with a white and silky expanse. Sweating profusely, I look up to fall on two blue eyes. If I could have screamed, I would have.

This is it ! The old lemon discovered everything and imprisoned me ! Goodbye tortures and conquests of the world !

—He will be perfectly safe with the Dursleys, after all, Petunia is his aunt, _I hear him say_.

Ah ? Doesn't he intend to keep me imprisoned ? Well, it seems that the magical version of Santa Claus has discovered nothing, very interesting. However, I am a little too close to him. To take revenge ...

—Blargh !

Albus looks at me with astonishment, while Minerva (she deserves to be called like that, I respect my worthy opponents) hides a smile. Yep, I just threw up in the beard of the old cramp ! Ah, Voldharry 1 – Old Coot 0.

—He probably did n't supp't the trip, Prof'ssor Dumbledore ! _said Hagrid with his incomprehensible accent._

My fucking Merlin ! He spends years at school, and still can't speak properly ? Even Crabbe and Goyle are not ... Well ... I didn't say anything, Crabbe and Goyle are more stupid than him.

—Has he really defeated you-know-who ? _Minerva asks in a frightened voice_.

I love it when people don't even dare to pronounce my name. How pleasant to see them shake at the mention of this nickname, but it is surely linked to the taboo cruse placed on it. Ah !

The old lemon man looks at me once more, although he seems to be mostly focused on my forehead. Hm, I guess the spell of death must have left some trace ... Albus then starts to smile, and that's a pretty happy face. What a vision of horror.

—Yes, Voldemort is dead. I don't see any dark magic in his scar, and Severus showed me his arm a few minutes ago. The Dark Mark has completely disappeared ! _exclaims the old man with a big smile_.

For my part, I am bleaching. What ? It is not possible that the mark has disappeared, it is bound to my… horcruxes ? Does that mean they don't exist anymore ? Come to think of it, it seems logical. After all, where are all the Egyptian pharaohs and wizards who created them ? Or Herpo the foul ? In short, I inflicted nameless pain on myself and weakened magically ... for nothing ?

But if all this has never worked, how can I explain that I am alive ? Hm ... I see only one theory. My soul was divided into several parts, when I attacked the child and received my spell in return (probably a mud-blood trap), my last piece of soul had to merge with the child. Since the child's soul was complete, my spell had to exchange an equivalent part of his soul with mine, making my soul complete.

Knowing that a soul cannot exceed 100%, I suppose that my horcruxes had to cancel immediately, no longer being linked to my main soul. Fortunately for me that the child was not sufficiently developed, otherwise I would have been defeated by the majority of his soul. But since he only has one year of memories, I guess my little bit of soul could have taken over.

I'm not going to complain, and then there are advantages to all of this. First of all, the soul of a sorcerer keeps his experience, his knowledge, and his magic power coefficient. My fusion with the baby's soul, knowing that it was intended to defeat me (and therefore had to have a coefficient equal to mine) had to double my coefficient. Knowing that the merlin scale goes from 1 (muggle) to 1000 (Merlin), I was classified at 700. I must be at 1000, well, I will be once my body is more adapted.

After all, magic comes from both the body and the soul, and it's important to be in good shape. Dumbledore is excellent proof, despite his age, he can move very quickly…

I do not have time to think about it more than the old lemon puts me on the ground, in front of a door. He's not going to leave me in front of this Muggle house anyway, is he ? In the middle of winter at night ? He will pay me ! I don't have time to cry (rather scream) that he casts a sleep spell on me. Damn old senile.

* * *

**11/01/1981**

**4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England,**

I am awakened by a shrill cry. Opening my eyes while launching my darkest gaze, I stare at the banshee having had the misfortune to wake me up with this noise worthy of a castafiore. What I see is probably the most horrible muggle I have ever seen. It looks like a mixture between a giraffe and a harpy, what horror.

—Petunia ? What's going on ?

Then I see another creature escaping from a zoo arriving. This time, it is a walrus with a big mustache, holding in its arms a mini-walrus. Oh joy, Dumbledore sent me to a zoo ... When I see this ugliness, it should come as no surprise that I want to enslave them. An animal is made to be on all fours, in front of its master.

\- There is a letter, what does it say ? _asked the walrus, pointing to me._

Well, I hadn't noticed the presence of a letter. Knowing the old lemon, he had to shorten the story and ask them (order) to keep me. Once again, the great jumble has intervened. Considering her reddening face while reading the letter, I think I have guessed the truth.

—We have to keep it. Dumbledore says that the ... servants of the one who tried to kill him will try to find him to finish the job. And since I am his aunt, they will surely kill us by the occasion ! _exclaims the giraffe, glaring at me_. The old fool speaks of a… magic… which can protect us thanks to our blood connection, as long as he lives here.

—Dirty freaks, they could leave the honest people!

If I weren't there to see him , I would have thought I heard a pureblood complaining about muggles.

—I refuse to pay anything for him.

—Don't worry my love, we'll give him Dudley's old clothes. I did well to keep everything in the attic.

—Very well, and I refuse to give IT a room. A monster like IT isn't worthy !

And now the walrus is going away with the mini-walrus. For my part, my "aunt" catches me before taking me inside. I am not very surprised to see her placing myself in a broom cupboard.

I refuse to be treated like this, they will understand the fury of Lord Voldharry ! (Note to myself, I have to find a better name)

Getting up with difficulty on my two small legs, I make a simple gesture with my hand which opens the door wide. I vaguely hear a conversation, and I decide to join the muggles. They are in the kitchen, the walrus being seated while the giraffe feeds the mini-walrus.

—What ? How did you manage to get there ? I'll put you back in the closet where your kind belongs ! _cried the walrus, noticing me._

He gets up, furious before running towards me. I roll my eyes before sending him waltzing against a wall. Given the mast noise, he must have suffered… so much the better !

Obviously, the giraffe starts to howl. With a mere glance, I silence her. The problem is that I cannot speak because my vocal cords are not sufficiently developed. Good, for great evils the great remedies.

I make a flaming writing appear in the air, under their frightened looks.

**From now on, you shall serve me ! Should you refuse, I shall torture your child to insanity before cremating you. Have I made myself clear ?**

—How dare you ? I'm going to ... _start the moustachioed seal when getting up._

Okay, I'm sick of it. Without losing a moment, I throw him a nice little _**Crucio**_. He falls to the ground writhing in pain. Note that he is so large, that falling, the ground trembled.

—Vernon ! Please stop ! stop ! We will obey, please !

Now I know the walrus has a name. It will be easier to reference it as well. After a few seconds, I stop the torture before looking her in the eyes.

**I hope I made myself clear. Now, prepare me something to eat, and you will first give the mixture to your infamous brat, in case you think of trying to poison me.**

This is how I started my life as Harry Potter, Vanquisher of myself. How good it is to be the master !

**(Ellipse)**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Things had changed at 4 Privet Drive. It all started with the arrival of Harry James Potter, an orphan on 10/31/1981.

The latter lived a real king's life in this house, while his aunt and uncle tried to fulfil the least of his desires. Not out of envy, but terror. Yes, Harry did not hesitate to torture them when they were unfortunate enough to disobey him, or even just to speak to him, without his consent.

As for Dudley Dursley, the latter became obsessed with Harry, to the point of becoming his most faithful servant, much to the chagrin of his parents. Harry was very happy to have a loyal, beefy servant. Yes, Dudley was very tall and muscular, inheriting that from his father (former boxer) and a precise diet ordered by Harry.

Not to mention that Dudley was quite intelligent, in addition to a sadistic tendency. Yes, for Harry, Dudley was a mix between Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix and Rookwood. Well, without magic.

What about Harry ? The latter lived in the richly furnished master bedroom, wearing luxurious custom-made clothes. Obviously, he knew that Vernon did not earn enough to pay him all that, which was why he used several _**Imperius**_ on the leaders of Grunnings (where Vernon worked) to make him the CEO of the group. Harry refused to live in poverty.

Besides, he had not hesitated to show his incredible intelligence at school, proving to everyone that he was a real genius. In fact , he had recently graduated. Thanks to his intelligence and his powers, he had integrated the _King's College of Our Lady of Eton beside Windsor_ also known as Eton College. Obviously, the college was hard of access for a " proletarian " but Harry had known how to use his lineage.

Yes, Harry knew that the Potters were a long line of Counts from the South West of England, and that opened many doors for him. The problem being that he couldn't get his hands on the inheritance (at least on the Muggle side) until he was eighteen (or his emancipation). He quickly made contact in Eton, although he wished he could get hold of a member of the royal family for a little _**Imperio.**_

Harry had voluntarily accelerated his schooling so that he could quietly go to Hogwarts. Yes, for the conquest of the world, he needed an identity among muggles like wizards. Finally, he received the letter of admission to Hogwarts on 7/31/1991 , and without waiting, he sent it back, stating that he did not need a guide.

This is how Harry was taken to the Diagon Alley by Vernon (aka the Moustachioed Seal) on 08/01/1991 . Not wishing to attract attention, he ordered Vernon to go and enjoy a restaurant nearby while he was shopping.

He easily entered the Leaky Cauldron before heading back. With a simple gesture of the hand, he unveiled the entrance to the Alley before heading quickly to the Gringotts Bank.

Not wasting a moment, he asked a goblin to do a blood inheritance test, while promising ten galleons if the goblin was quick enough. Yes, it was completely unnecessary to use long sentences etc. with the goblins. They respected only one thing : Force and Money.

The goblin wasted no time before giving a parchment with a needle. Harry pricked his finger, dropping a few carmine drops on the parchment. After a few seconds, the piece of paper lit up to reveal his ancestry.

* * *

**Name :**

**Harry (Tom) James (Marvolo) Potter (Riddle)**

**Status :**

**Pureblood (2** **nd** **generation Maternal - 27** **th** **generation Paternal )**

**Situation:**

**Emancipated (by magic)**

**Family (up to 4** **th** **degree) :**

**-Liliane Amaranth Potter born Ravenclaw (Mother - pureblood 1** **st** **generation - Witch) DECEASED**

**-James Fleamont Potter (Father - Pureblood 26** **th** **generation - Wizard) DECEASED**

**-Petunia Daisy Dursley born Ravenclaw (maternal aunt - pureblood 1** **st** **generation - Squib)**

**-Dudley Vernon Dursley born Ravenclaw (1st** **degree Maternal Cousin - Half-Blood - Squib)**

**-Florean Fleamont Fortescue (2** **nd** **degree Paternal Cousin - - Pureblood 19** **th** **generation - Wizard)**

**-SIRIUS Orion Black (3** **rd** **degree Paternal Cousin / Godfather - pureblood 2 4** **th** **generation - Wizard)**

**-Narcissa Druella Black (3** **rd** **degree Paternal Cousin - pureblood 2 4** **th** **generation - Witch)**

**-Andromeda Melinda Tonks née Black (3** **rd** **degree Paternal Cousin - Pureblood 2 4** **th** **generation - Witch)**

**-Bellatrix Charis Black (3** **rd** **degree Paternal Cousin - pureblood 2 4** **th** **generation - Witch)**

**-Draco Lucius Malfoy (4** **th** **degree Paternal Cousin - Pureblood 2 6** **th** **generation - Wizard)**

**-Nymphadora Licorice Tonks née Black (4** **th** **degree Paternal Cousin - Pureblood 2 5** **th** **generation - Witch)**

**-Alice Janine Longbottom born Fortescue (3** **rd** **degree Paternal Cousin / Godmother - Pureblood 20** **th** **generation - Witch)**

**-Neville Auguste Longbottom (4** **th** **degree Paternal Cousin / Godbrother - Pureblood 2 7** **th** **generation - Wizard)**

**Titles:**

**-Lord of the Founding House of Peverell (Paternal / Anima Magic)**

**-Lord of the Founding House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**-Lord of the Founding House of Slytherin (Anima Magic)**

**-Lord of the Founding House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

**-Lord of the Founding House of Potter (Paternal)**

**\- Heir to the Founding House of Black (Paternal / Designation)**

* * *

Harry had been amazed at the revelations regarding his heritage. Well, he knew about the Gryffindors and the Potters (the Potters had never hidden their ancestry), but for the rest ... He easily guessed that the Evans must have been a Squib line of Ravenclaws , and since the parchment only showed magical names .. . On the other hand, the term " Anima Magic " surprised him. He expected to lose his Lord Slytherin titles by "being reborn " through Harry Potter, but that was not the case.

Yes, it seemed that titles and other possessions remained linked to the soul, or in any case, to the soul before any rebirth. Maison Peverell was another surprise, not least. The Peverells were considered to be the oldest wizards in the British Magic World, their family dating from before the arrival of the Romans in Britain. Without counting this story with the Three Peverell brothers and Death. Yes, everyone knew that the Peverell were the three brothers designated in the Tales of Beetle the Bard.

In any case, he wasted no time in asking for a portfolio concerning all of his family's investments. The goblin had to go and find the managers of the Potter, Peverell, Slytherin and Ravenclaw accounts. Understanding the need to merge everything, Harry ordered the creation of a Group called _Peverells & Co._

At the same time, he appointed Ranolf (a fairly vicious but very intelligent goblin), former Peverell Account manager, as Group leader and de facto Manager of all fortunes. Harry learned that his investments were diversified, both in the Muggle World and in the Wizarding World.

* * *

**Wizarding World :**

**\- The Daily's Prophet ( 56%)**

**-Amanuensis Quills (100%)**

**-Eeylops Owl Emporium (69%)**

**-Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor (50%)**

**-Flourish and Blotts (71%)**

**\- Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions (34%)**

**-Obscurus Books (100%)**

**\- Scribbulus Writing Instruments (100%)**

**\- Twilfitt and Tatting's (56%)**

**\- Whizz Hard Books (100%)**

**\- Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (100%)**

**-The Coffin House (100%)**

**-Beard Trimming (51%)**

**-Chimney Sweep Elf (72%)**

**\- Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos (52%)**

**\- McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear (73%)**

**\- Potage's Cauldron Shop (48%)**

**\- Ye Olde Curiosity Shop (100%)**

**\- Pilliwinkle's Playthings ( 42%)**

**\- Tobacconist (71%)**

**\- Weeoanwhisker's Barber Shop (51%)**

**\- House-Elf Placement Agency (100%)**

* * *

**Muggle World :**

**-General Motors (12%)**

**-Boeing (6%)**

**-Grunnings (100%)**

**-PepsiCo (26%)**

**-Shell Oil (16%)**

**-Ford Motor (16%)**

**-Intl. Business Machines (51%)**

**-Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. (24%)**

* * *

The finally merged investments turned out to be very profitable, not to mention that there were no investments by the Blacks (Harry being only the heir). He asked for a diversification of his Muggle portfolio and an acquisition of the majority shares in all the companies, in any case, as far as possible. He also specified that it was necessary to seize businesses vital to the Muggles therefore : Food, Pharmacology, Energy and Communications. Ranolf gladly accepted, not without negotiating a share greater than his 5%. In the end, Harry awarded him a total of 15% per transaction and 3% of net profit in return for his loyal service.

After having settled his business at Gringotts, and acquired a bottomless purse linked to his trust vault (687) to be able to settle his purchases. Not wasting time, he hastened to join Garrick Ollivander's shop in order to finally obtain a wand. He was not very surprised to see the old man appear behind him, but he took great pleasure in seeing him pale.

The Ollivander were the only wizarding family in the world capable of perceiving the soul of a person, and de facto, Garrick Ollivander understood perfectly that Harry was the perfect mix between Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. After several threats and promises, Harry made Garrick swear on his magic to never reveal the truth as to his identity. In the end, the old man agreed. For him, it was time for someone to turn the Magical World upside down.

Harry was therefore delighted to obtain a wand : Holly wood, 11", very flexible with Phoenix feather. Without much surprise, it was the twin wand of his previous possession.

He then made the rest of his purchases through the premises, before falling (unfortunately for him) on the backward half-giant of service : Rubeus Hagrid. The half-giant was there to buy fertilizer from the Knockturn Alley, and obviously Harry fell on him. Fortunately for Harry, Hagrid had to quickly return to Hogwarts to take care of the plants. In an astonishing gesture, he offered Harry a magnificent snowy owl before leaving him. It was the first birthday gift that Harry received, in any case, the first gift given out of want to give.

Harry remained silent for a few moments before leaving the place with the magnificent bird on his shoulder (and his purchases in a shrunken male in his pocket). He decided to name the female owl " Hedwig " in honor of Saint Hedwig of Silesia, Queen of Poland and one of the greatest witches in Europe. She was particularly known for her cunning.

He found Vernon at Patisserie Valérie located at the crossroads between Charing Cross Road and Great Newport Street. The latter quietly finished a piece of black forest before bringing Harry home.

The rest of the vacation was spent quietly, and it was with immense joy that Vernon (and Petunia) dropped Harry off at King's Cross Station so he could start his school year. The latter easily understood the reason for the " joy " of his " family ", and he was happy to recall that Dudley would replace him. He had never seen Vernon turn pale before. And for good reason : Dudley was as sadistic as Bellatrix.

When Harry got into the Hogwarts Express, he immediately entered an empty compartment while Hedwig stood quietly on his shoulder. The latter quickly landed on the luggage floor while Harry rested. In order not to be disturbed, he placed a magic lock, a disillusionment spell on the door, and as a precaution an attention redirection ward.

After several hours, he finally arrived at Hogwarts. He went down quietly, joining the 1st years and, unfortunately, Hagrid. The latter seemed to be their companion. He took them up in barges towards Hogwarts, crossing the lake from Hogsmeade. He was accompanied by Neville Longbottom (he would make him a loyal servant), Hermione Granger (he will modify his behavior to make her his new Bellatrix) and Ronald Weasley (it is time that he eliminates the Weasleys, they reproduce like rats) .

It was when he arrived at the castle, left in front of the doors of the large hall that he put his plan in place.

* * *

**09/01/1991**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**POV Harry**

Here I am surrounded by frightened prepubescent children, oh joy ! The ghosts have passed, still just as melodramatic. If Peeves annoys them that much, they just have to torture him, banish him or whatever. Not to mention that during the crossing of the lake, the redhead did not stop annoying me. I suspect that he just wants to be friends with the " _Boy-Who-Lived_ ", but if this continues, he will become the " _Boy-Who-Lived_ " too, when I'm finished with his family.

Finally, Minerva returns. I really find it unfortunate that she never joined me, I really appreciate her. Besides, we were acquaintances during our schooling, which is all the more sad. Yet she largely adhered to my ideas, well, until I went crazy with my Horcruxes. Yes, Minerva was a half-blood as I was (after all, I am now a Pureblood). I remember that at the time, I was for the complete integration of Muggle-born and Half-Blood (I still am), the erasure of the memories of refractory Muggle parents (I tend to prefer their death of nowadays), and the integration of Muggle parents accepting their children (this is no longer the case, better kill them or enslave them) by erasing them from the Muggle World and integrating them fully into the Magical World (through sales / accountant trades etc. many trades do not require magic).

—Let's go now, _she said_. The ceremony will begin.

The other brats jumped, they hadn't noticed. As for the ghost morons, they cleared while continuing their discussion on the poltergeist.

—Line up and follow me, _said Minerva._

We then followed her towards the Great Hall where the other kids were quietly seated. As usual, the Slytherins plotted, the Ravenclaws debated, the Gryffindors hollered and the Hufflepuffs cheerfully chatted.

I vaguely heard the beaver (Hermione) talk about the ceiling, citing the book about the history of Hogwarts. Given her Know-it-all character, she will be rejected by all the houses except Ravenclaw. It would change having a smart Bellatrix, and if it didn't work, I would go get my real Bellatrix and torture Hermione to the point of insanity. After all, there are many ways to create a second Bellatrix.

As usual, we arrive at a stool on which is the piece of talking leather. Unlike the rest of the kids, I don't jump when he starts to sing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I gently raise an eyebrow when I hear the song. It's word improves over time. The last time I heard it, I felt like I heard a mix of a Cat and a Banshee.

I do not follow the sorting, except that Hermione ends up in Gryffindor. Too bad, I will not make her my Bellatrix. I'm not surprised to see the Malfoy offspring finish at Slytherin. His father would cause us a scandal if his son ended up in another house.

When I think about it, I vaguely remember a scene where Abraxas, the grandfather of the offspring, started to cry after missing the varnishing of his nails. Yes, the Malfoys were imbued with themselves, Drama Queens and real cry-babies. The only advantage they had was their wealth, which came ... from beauty products.

—Harry Potter !

Ah, Minerva called me . I walk with a steady step towards the stool, not without noticing the hateful look of Severus. Come to think of it, I owe him a _**Crucio**_ for having cowardly abandoned me at the Potters. Miserable vermin !

No sooner am I seated than Minerva puts the Sorting Hat on my head.

_**Well ! If I expected that ! said the Sorting Hat.** _

_A problem, the piece of leather ? I replied._

_**I see you are still as caustic and sarcastic, Tom** _ _._

_Don't call me that ! I am now Harry Potter !_

_**Yes I see that. At least your dream has come true. You are no longer a Half-Blood.** _

_Indeed, and now that I am rich, I no longer have to pretend to be Pro-Pureblood and to lick the boots of these assholes having a broom in the ass. Now put me in Hufflepuff !_

_**Hufflepuff ? I don't think the " Great " Lord Voldemort is made for Hufflepuff.** _

_Still, I have the necessary characteristics. I work hard, I am loyal to myself and I am very patient._

_**Yes, it is. On the other hand, loyalty to oneself is rather a trait of character of the Slytherins, of which you are the descendant.** _

_I am also a descendant of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…_

_**Yes it is. You are as intelligent as Rowena, and you have the character of a Gryffindor.** _

_Oh well ? It is said, however, that Godric Gryffindor was someone of honour, a true knight from a fairy tale._

_**The books are wrong my boy. Godric had a character worthy of a wet cat, and above all, his tongue hung well. In fact, he thought very much like you, insulting everyone etc. If I had to choose a real knight, it would be Salazar.** _

_Really ? Salazar Slytherin ? The undisputed Master of Purity of Blood and the enslavement of Muggles ?_

_**Ah ? Is that what people say about Salazar these days ? It is far from reality… Salazar was above all a great potionist and Master Healer. In fact, he was even for the complete integration of Muggle-born among wizards, while erasing the memory of Muggles. Rather, Godric was for the enslavement of Muggles. Do you really think his sword was there to look pretty ? He beheaded thousands of muggles with it, and he loved killing people.** _

_But why does history say the opposite ?_

_**It is possible that after the death of Salazar (poor of him, he died of the Dragonpox), people felt that Godric was a hero or whatever. Despite his bellicose tendencies, Godric always knew how to make himself seen good by wizards, and goblins.** _

_I see ... well, what if you put me in Hufflepuff now ?_

_**Have you heard anything ? You don't belong to this house !** _

_As Hogwarts Master, I order you to place myself in Hufflepuff._

_**It has no effect on me. My enchantments prevent any form of control… well tried !** _

_Okay, I rephrase. If you refuse to place me in Hufflepuff, I will steal you from the old fool's office and use you as my latrines !_

_**You wouldn't dare !** _

_Do I ? I can assure you that I know a spell of diarrhea and would not hesitate to use it on students with a little compulsion so that they shit you inside !_

_**Grrrr… Very good, but the game is not won ! It will then be ...**_ HUFFLEPUFF!

I smile, fully satisfied with my sorting. As my robe turns yellow and black, I will sit down with my future servants. Yes, the Hufflepuffs were perfect.

I hadn't chosen them by chance. I quickly realized that the majority of positions in the Ministry of Magic are occupied by Hufflepuffs. Even the Minister for Magic is a former Hufflepuff ! Besides the Hufflepuff students represent 40% of the students, and technically, they are those who suffered the least during the war. In short, the Hufflepuffs and Ancient Hufflepuffs represent the majority of wizards in the UK.

Not to mention that they have never had a champion before, and considering how they have just acclaimed me, that will change. Yes, by becoming the Champion and Representative of the Hufflepuffs, I will be able to take control of the Magic World, and without shedding blood ! Besides that they are loyal, and I love loyalty. My Death Eaters weren't loyal, they were either scared or else following me because our agendas coincided. The Hufflepuffs are different, they follow out of pure loyalty ... I intend to take advantage of them.

I then start to fraternize with the badgers, smiling at everything, shaking their hands. A real politician, I know. I become " friends " with Hannah Abbott (Interesting Half-Blood), Susan Bones (niece of the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones), Justin Finch-Fletchley (I know his family, the Finch-Fletchleys being students of Eton and members of the English nobility, they are baronets (to be specified that they are also very rich on the Muggle side)), Zacharias Smith (a descendant of the Hufflepuffs, I remember having killed his grandmother Hepzibah. family has already recovered the Hufflepuff seat on the Council…) and Cedric Diggory (a boy too charming for my taste, but the Diggories are a very old family and members of the Wizengamot since its creation).

—I'm a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, and I could only come here ! The sorting hat immediately placed me in Hufflepuff ! _Zacharias exclaimed, proudly showing off his heir ring_.

Yes, he probably wants to impress me, which doesn't surprise me much. I smiled before showing my hand. Considering the hiccups of surprises, I am not surprised to attract the attention of the whole Hall (even the old lemon looks at me with round eyes, while Severus stares at me while having whitened).

—On my side, I'm lucky to be Lord of the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Potter and Peverell Houses. Without forgetting that I am the heir to House Black.

—But how ? The last Slytherin was ... You-Know-Who ! And the Ravenclaws have been extinct for centuries ! _wonder Susan Bones looking at my hand with interest._

I look around, and I can't seem to suppress a small smile. The attention of the students and teachers is completely acquired for me .

—After a hereditary examination among the goblins, it was determined that my mother was in fact a 1st generation Pureblood . My maternal grandfather was apparently a Squib from the Gaunt family while my maternal grandmother was a Squib from the Ravenclaw line. After the death of my mother, and that of Voldemort, I automatically inherited their titles.

I frown slightly when I see them jump at the mention of my old name. Frankly, they have to stop shaking like rabbits.

\- You ... have pronounced his name ! _exclaims a student whose name I don't know._

I roll my eyes. I understand that my name has become " taboo ", but that is no reason to whine when someone has the decency to pronounce it.

—There's no need to be afraid of Voldemort. He is definitely dead, I can assure you. If it weren't, I would never have inherited the title of Lord Slytherin. I am well aware that the taboo spell placed on his name has caused havoc, but continuing to fear his name will only reinforce the terror he has sown.

—Very well said, my boy ! _Exclaimed a voice behind me._

I refrain from startling (and torturing) the old man behind me. Turning around with as much grace as possible, I give Albus a big smile.

—Thank you, Headmaster ! _I make it in my most childlike voice_ .

He looks at me while making a big smile. Yes, the old cramp seems happy like no one. Since he is convinced of my death (theoretically, he is not wrong), he must feel relieved to no longer have a Dark Lord in his paws. Basically, I can not blame him, after all, it was I who started our relationship badly. If I hadn't stopped staring at him and mentioning my attacks on the children of the orphanage, we wouldn't be there.

—You can call me ' Professor Dumbledore ', Harry. After all, we know each other well !

—Really ? I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything.

I notice that the other students (and teachers) (and even the ghosts) listen to us carefully.

—Yes, it is true that we haven't seen each other for a long time. You see, when your late parents were alive, I often kept you with me while they went to work. After all, we lived in the same neighbourhood at Godric's Hollow ! _he said to me with a melancholic smile_.

Look, thinking about it, I actually remember being in his arms several times. It is true that he kept me (well, Harry) several times. That must explain why my resentment is less important.

I noticed that over time, my feelings of hatred, anger etc. became weaker, while my compassion increased slightly. I guess my soul fusion had these effects, which is perfectly normal. I must not forget that my soul piece was only 1/64 when it merged with that of the child.

—Yes, I remember it a little. I liked to snuggle in your beard _… I answer him with a tone that is meant to be nostalgic._

Given his smile, I aimed in the millet ! Lo and behold, I am 100% guaranteed to have Albus in my pocket. All in all, there is no point in killing him, he will be a perfect tool for me to control the Magical World.

—What about the Peverells _? Zacharias asks with a certain greed_.

—I can answer this question. I learned that the Potters were married to the last descendant of the Peverells seven centuries ago. They were Iolanthe Peverell and Hardwin Potter. They're buried together at Godric's Hollow cemetery, _Albus replied for me._

I nod my head to corroborate his words, while the brats look at me with great respect, and for my greatest happiness, admiration.

—Without forgetting that the Potters are related to another well-known family, the Fortescues if I remember correctly. That explains why James and Fleamont have always had free ice cream, now that I think about it, _adds Dumbledore with an amused glint in their eyes._

Hm… something tells me that he voluntarily called the Fortescues back. I then hear a hiccup of surprise from my left. I open my eyes slightly when I notice Neville Longbottom. I had completely forgotten him, he's too shy.

-But ... that ... uh ... I mean ... that ... how ...

Given Neville's way of stammering, I tell myself that he didn't have a happy childhood. I frown. Augusta Longbottom never seemed to me to be a monster, so what happened so that her grandson became a fearful squirrel ?

—We are indeed cousins. What's more, we are Godbrothers since my Godmother is your mother, and your godmother is mine. I am delighted to have a family member by my side, and I frankly hope that we can become friends. What do you think, Neville ?

I look at him with a certain gentleness. The mistreated kids always knew how to make me crack, probably due to my unhappy early childhood. Given his watery eyes and the smile he displays, I have surely already managed to make him my most faithful servant ... or rather friend ? Confident ? After all, he remains a member of my family.

—Do you… do you really mean that ?

—Of course I think so, Neville. After all, we are from the same family, right ? And a Potter never abandons his own… even less a Hufflepuff !

To my exclamation, I hear the Hufflepuffs applaud, followed closely by the other students and teachers. Albus looks at me with a big smile before going to sit down. The only one making a face is Severus, although his gaze has softened . He must surely think of my late mother ... Regardless, he will not escape torture.

After several minutes of discussion, Albus stands up.

—Now that we have satiated our appetite and quenched our thirst, I would like to say a few words about the school's internal regulations. The first years must know that it is forbidden for all students without exception to enter the forest surrounding the school. Some of our older students would do well to remember this.

Given the look he gives to redheads, I smell a story.

—Mr Filch, the concierge, also asked me to remind you that it is forbidden to perform magic tricks in the corridors between lessons. The selection of Quidditch players will be made during the second week. Finally, those who wish to be part of the team of their house will have to contact Madame Hooch.

I roll my eyes when I hear Cedric Diggory bragging about being the Hufflepuff seeker. I must admit I love Quidditch, and during my " reign " as Lord Voldemort, I did not miss a single game. I wonder if they noticed that I never did any Raid during Quidditch matches. Obviously, I was too busy attending the matches, all as a VIP.

This is the reason why I invented this spell allowing me to fly without the use of a broom. I like the feeling of freedom as I travel in the skies, without forgetting the adrenaline when I accelerate. I intend to join the Quidditch team, and Lord Voldharry (I still haven't found a correct nickname) deserves only one place : that of the seeker !

—And now, before we go to bed, let's all sing the school anthem! _cried Dumbledore_ .

I open my eyes in horror, and seeing the teachers' frozen smile, they must feel the same.

—Everyone will sing to their favorite tune, _said Dumbledore_. Let's go!

Without losing a moment, I cast a _**curse**_ of _**Muffliato**_ to hear nothing. When they start to sing, I take pity on Neville who tenses up before casting the same curse on him. Given his look full of gratitude, I did well. After two minutes of horror (I really feel sorry for the teachers who seem ready to smother Albus with his own beard), the infamous evil song stops, and I disperse the curses. Dumbledore gives us a big smile.

—Ah, music, _he said_ , _wiping his eyes_. It is more magical than anything we can ever do in this school. And now in bed. Come on, everyone outside.

We then follow the prefect, Gabriel Truman, to our dormitories. Obviously, we are led to the dungeons (not far from the kitchens, as if by chance ...) before stopping in front of a bronze statue representing a badger.

—It's very easy to get in, so listen to me, said Gabriel, looking at us.

He turns back to the statue before putting his right arm against his chest, reminding me of a military salute.

—A Hufflepuff is always loyal ! _he exclaims_.

The statue shines slightly before revealing a hidden entrance. We start to follow him, and I'm quite surprised by the place.

It's very warm. The walls are in cream coloured stones while the floor is in light wood, probably maple. There are several deep yellow sofas, a few wooden tables with several chairs, a library, cupboards that seem to contain a whole bunch of sweets, not to mention the magnificent fireplace… Yes, I must admit that the common room of the Hufflepuffs is attractive. Nothing to do with that of the Slytherins where luxury and discomfort reign supreme.

I notice about twenty round doors, similar to those described in Tolkien's Hobbit. Yes, I really like Muggle literature…

-The doors on the right lead respectively the boys' dormitory 1 st year than boys 7 th year. On your left, it's the same thing, but for girls. The center doors lead to the showers and toilets. At Hufflepuff, we are all friends and respectful of others. As a result, we are the only Hogwarts students to have mixed showers. This is not a reason to have sex in the shower, which is not that rare here. But tell yourself that if you come to have sex, anyone else can come in and see it, so at your own risk !

I frankly stay on the ass hearing this. Hufflepuffs don't really have gender barriers ? And they don't seem against sex in general. And seeing how many Hufflepuffs from other years blushed, I suspect they were caught in the middle of frolicking. I feel like I'm going to enjoy myself here ...

—With that, I let you go to rest. You will be up at 8:00 am tomorrow to attend the speech of our House Director, Professor Sprout. Good night !

Without losing a moment, he headed into the fifth-year dormitory . Nodding, I enter the dormitory of the first years with my " comrades ". Without much surprise, I find myself in a huge room with a multitude of beds. Unlike the other Houses, they seem to group each group in a single dormitory, not in rooms. We are at least forty Hufflepuffs, and given the number of beds, there have been at least a hundred here.

I take a bed near a window giving a breathtaking view of the interior of the lake. I am not surprised to see Neville on my right and Zacharias on my left. Yes, I obviously found my future lieutenants… I feel that I will love my schooling !

* * *

**POV 3 rd person**

Thus began the education of Lord Voldem ... Voldharr ... of Lord Potter. Finally, Harry decided to simply settle for his official titles, no need to spread terror by choosing a ridiculous nickname. Besides the title of Lord Voldemort was invented to separate him as much as possible from his Muggle paternal side, which is not the case as Harry Potter.

Having to choose between his many titles, Harry decided to continue using that of Lord Potter to make the most of his reputation as " future Merlin " and " exalted saviour " which was attributed to him by British wizards.

Harry's lessons unfolded quietly, proving his genius in Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology etc.

His first Potions class, however, was very eventful. Indeed, Severus Snape harboured endless hatred for Harry Potter, much to the dismay of the Hogwarts students. Professor Severus Snape was known to be a great Potion Master, attentive and rigorous. He explained his lessons perfectly and did not favour any student. And above all, he hated and couldn't stand those who terrorized others or had fun making humiliating jokes ... Like a certain pair of redheads. This is why his hatred of Harry Potter surprised the students, but Harry showed great intelligence.

In order to nail Severus' nose, he decided to publicly apologize to Severus, during the meal, for his father's actions. This event was remembered in Hogwarts annals, and Severus decided to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. Very quickly, he noticed that the latter was a true genius. The pain he felt for a whole month, similar to a _**Crucio**_ diminished, still remained a mystery. He decided to attribute this act to the Weasleys Twins and a bad joke, punishing them all year round by scrubbing cauldrons and cleaning up the awards room trophies, all under the supervision of Argus Filch.

Harry was surprised, however, to find that Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Rufus Scrimgeour (former Head of the Auror Office) had been the same for ten years. He understood that his curse must have disappeared when his soul melted, which also explained Albus Dumbledore's behaviour. The old man knew full well that the post was cursed by Tom Riddle, and only his death could break the curse.

Harry was also amused to notice one of his former Death Eaters as Muggle Studies professor Quirinus Quirell. The young man was a true master of Charms and Neutral Magic, in addition to being a 18th generation pureblood .

During his first year of schooling, Harry did not hesitate to show off his talents, demonstrating to all his great abilities. The Magical World readily accepted his talent, most of them lulled by the " Tales of the Survivor ", the " fables and extraordinary adventures of Harry Potter " while others believed that only a very powerful wizard could defeat Voldemort at only age one year. For his part, Dumbledore simply theorized that Harry had to be strong thanks to the prophecy, which stated that they had to be " equals ".

He took the opportunity to make himself appreciated by students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. While the Hufflepuffs showed unfailing loyalty to the one who was here to " raise " their House above others, the Ravenclaws saw in Harry the reincarnation of Myrddin Wyllt by his knowledge and wisdom, not to mention that he was Lord Ravenclaw. He was accepted by the Gryffindors as Lord Gryffindor, but some considered him to be too " far " from their House. They did not suspect that Harry was surely the most Gryffindor of them, whether by origin, but also and above all his character.

As for the Slytherins, they gave him great respect as Lord Slytherin, but most of them being sons of Death Eaters, they remained suspicious. For his part, Albus greatly approved of Harry's desire to reduce the barriers between the houses. He had no idea that Harry simply wanted to create a single house… his own !

At the end of this year, Harry surpassed the previous end-of-year exam records, surpassing those of Albus Dumbledore in June 1893. He became 1st in his year, followed by Neville Longbottom, Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones. He vaguely remembered Hermione Granger crying at being " only " sixth . The Hufflepuffs thus won the House Cup for the first time since 1882.

* * *

During the summer holidays, Harry decided to move into the Potter Manor (formerly Gryffindor Castle) located in the South West of England. The place was very public since this Manor was the place of life of the lineage of the Potter Earls of Stinchcombe , one of the oldest noble families in England. He was obviously accompanied by the Dursleys (still as frightened but loyal). Petunia was delighted to no longer have to do household chores (the House Elves being there for that), and she spent her time mingling with worldly people. For his part, Vernon continued to manage the Grunnings before being entrusted with the position of Director of Public Relations for the Peverell group. Harry had noticed that Vernon was extremely good at building relationships, and he planned to take advantage of them. As for Dudley, the latter joined Eton College with Boarding School. Harry had a specific plan for Dudley, and for that, the boy had to build relationships with important figures in the United Kingdom.

* * *

In the second year, Harry was surprisingly surprised to come across his old diary in which Ginny Weasley had written. The latter had left it in the Library, and unfortunately, she had never ceased to describe her " love " for Harry. He decided to start a discussion with the young redhead, and he was pleasantly surprised.

Despite her obsession with the " survivor ", the girl was very intelligent, magically powerful and of unfailing loyalty to Harry. Yes, Ginny Weasley was the Bellatrix he was looking for. He decided to integrate her into his group, which was all the easier since Ginny had been assigned to Hufflepuff (probably the Sorting Hat noticed her unfailing loyalty to Harry).

He decided to take the Quidditch tests in order to become a Seeker. He demonstrated an ease on the broom, which some attributed to his ancestry (James Potter being an excellent chaser). In the end, and to Cedric Diggory's dismay, Harry became the Main Seeker while the 4th year was relegated to the position of replacement.

He continued to expand his relationships through the various Hogwarts Houses. The students admired him for his intelligence, his authority, his charisma but also for his prowess (after all, he had defeated Lord Voldemort). In order to maximize his relationships, Harry decided to create, with the authorization of the Deputy Headmistress, a tutoring group. Becoming a " teacher " (secretly a dream for years), Harry helped the students in difficulty while giving tips to better understand and remember the lessons. He decided to open this group to all the Houses, and above all, every year.

The fourth years (and more) were skeptical at first, but when Harry demonstrated that he already mastered their lessons (legend has it that Harry had inherited the Intelligence of Rowena Ravenclaw, the " courage " of Godric Gryffindor and of the " cunning " of Salazar Slytherin, in addition to the kindness of Helga Hufflepuff), they decided to join his tutor lessons. In the end, Harry had to divide his schedule to be able to teach. He thus decided to take care of the First to the fourth year from Monday to Wednesday, the Fifth year on Thursday, the Sixth year on Friday and the Seventh year on Saturday, choosing Sunday as days of rest.

The teachers were very impressed with Harry, and they gave him the honorary title of " assistant professor ", giving him the same rights as a Head Boy (Give / withdraw points, give deductions, no curfew etc.). For his part, Albus awarded a pass for the Forbidden Library and was delighted to learn that Harry had never used it. ( he had no idea that Harry already knew the whole of this Library thanks to his past as Tom Riddle and the privileges attributed by Horatio Slughorn)

Harry took advantage of the evening to go check if the Basilisk was still alive. He was delighted to learn that Neidr (Snake in Old English) was still alive. Yes, the snake was male (like all Basilisks), explaining why they were not able to reproduce. As an Assistant Professor, he didn't need to use the invisibility cloak that Albus had given him personally on Christmas Day last year.

After careful consideration, Harry decided to announce that he had discovered the very famous Chamber of Secrets, as well as met the so-called " monster " of Slytherin. This is how Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Dolores Umbridge and several members of the Ministry of Magic (including several Unspeakables) came to Hogwarts to discover the place. They were initially frightened of Harry's Parseltongue ability, but Harry quickly explained that Parseltongue was simply a magic language mostly made for healing. Fortunately for him that Rita Skeeter was there (He subtly reminded the latter that he owned the Daily's Prophet), the latter publishing a magnificent article describing Harry as a hero capable of treating everything, and Harry provided her with a book written by Salazar Slytherin himself explaining his profession as a healer.

When the members of the ministry discovered the existence of Neidr, their first reaction was to kill the Basilisk. They were stopped by Dumbledore, the latter asking Harry to confirm that the Snake was peaceful. After a parseltongue discussion, Harry explained that Neidr was primarily there to protect the Castle from Muggles, recalling that at the time, Hogwarts was the seat of a mighty Muggle Lord killed by the founders of the school. In the end, it was decided that the Basilisk could stay at Hogwarts, after a curse was placed over its eyes to prevent it from killing students.

At the end of this year, Harry exploded once again scores Albus, becoming the 1 st student of his year. He once again won the House Cup, in addition to that of Quidditch. When asked to choose the optional courses, Harry wanted to choose the Alchemy course. He was then told that the Alchemy class was available only if a minimum of twenty students chose this option. This is how after an exciting speech by Harry (explaining that Alchemy was one of the most important areas of Magic, allowing to understand the World and better control magic) during the last Hogwarts Feast , the majority of 2nd year students chose the Alchemy option for the following year.

* * *

Harry's third year began with astonishing news. Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange had just died following a part of Gobstones having degenerated. Harry wondered why they allowed the prisoners to be have fun before understanding that gave prisoners the opportunity to improve their moral so they can give more energy to the Dementors. This is how Harry automatically became Lord Black.

That same year, he was contacted by Remus Lupin (also known as Uncle Moony). The latter wanted to reconnect with Harry to get to know him better. In a gesture of sympathy, he agreed to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron the day he was going to get his things . He thus learned that Remus Lupin had not adopted him pending his condition as a Lycanthrope. Harry was understanding, after all, he had agreed in the past to help Fenrir Greyback obtain rights for the werewolves. In the end, Harry decided to offer a house not far from the Potter Manor to the poor man, as well as a monthly pension of 840 G (a little more than a Hogwarts teacher who earns 800 G per month).

It was during this third year that Harry began to receive marriage proposals. To say that he was not delighted would be an understatement, the latter having absolutely no care of prepubescent girls of former death eaters. But he knew perfectly well that the Magical World took a dim view of single people. A question of transmission of the genetic inheritance…

Come to think of it, Albus was the only wizard he knew, having never married. But it was no secret that Albus preferred three-room services, and that his fiancé was dead. (Harry and Aberforth were the only ones who knew that Albus' real fiance was none other than Gellert Grindelwald, lifelong prisoner of Nurmengard)

During the journey to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, Harry came face to face with (unfortunately) Ronald Weasley. For him, this redhead had to die for his simple existence. The little redhead was harassed by his older brothers (evil twins who took pleasure in humiliating others). Harry believed that they would make excellent torturers in his service. But what caught his eye was the strangely familiar rat ... Peter Pettigrew.

Harry decided to use the greed of the redhead, offering him the exceptional sum (at least for the redhead) of a hundred galleons. At first suspicious, Ronald could not resist the lure of gold. As for the twins, they were amazed by Harry's desire to buy a disgusting old rat. Maybe he was going to use it for a potion ?

For his part, Harry was delighted to hold the rat, which was trembling in his hands. Yes, Peter Pettigrew had noticed the sadistic gleam in Harry Potter's eyes… He knew it very well, unfortunately for him. No sooner had Harry returned to his cabin than the rat transformed back into a human.

Begging to spare him, Peter turned pale when he saw Harry's eyes turn blood red. He had Lord Voldemort in front of him ... and he threatened him as a baby. Yes, Peter Pettigrew knew that life ended there for him. In a final effort, he tried to leave the wagon, but alas, Harry had locked the door with his magic, all with a little _**Muffliato**_. He didn't have time to turn around as he collapsed to the ground while writhing in pain.

Yes, Harry was happy to torture the big ugly rat, all without a wand. After all, he didn't want to activate the trace. After about ten minutes, the rat began to drool with the eyes veiled. His mind hadn't endured the pain, and Harry didn't intend to stop there. Deciding to carry out a final act of revenge, he turned Peter into a piece of bacon before giving it to Hedwig. At least there would be no more evidence, and his owl would be happy.

Once again, Harry began to build relationships with the other Houses. After all, it was important to bond in order to better control the Magic World. The first years and second years admired him while the third years revered him. As for the pupils of higher years, most respected and admired him. Except of course Cedric Diggory (who was still miffed about this Quidditch story). Harry was also unhappy to discover that half of the Pureblood students had been offered through marriage contracts. Men or Women, it didn't matter.

Even the Malfoys had offered to marry Draco to Harry (to Harry's disgust). But the worst was the proposals for Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle. Harry had a nightmare all the time, and so he signed a press release explaining that he would be hosting a grand ball at the famous Potter Mansion on his fifteenth birthday to " search " for someone who might interest him.

Two new courses were added to his schedule, that of Alchemy (taught by Albus Dumbledore) and that of Study of Ancient Runes (taught by Batsheda Babbling).

The Alchemy lessons proved to be very interesting in learning the nature of the four elements (and their importance in Alchemy) as well as transmutation (although the pupils could not start transmutation until the sixth year). As for the Runes, Harry simply chose them out of spite, not wishing to go to other courses.

The rest of the year went relatively well, with Harry scoring once while Hufflepuff won the House Cup for the third consecutive time and the Quidditch Cup for the second time.

* * *

Harry's fourth year turned out to be different from the previous years. It all started with the advent of his fourteenth birthday, and therefore the claim of his seats on the Wizengamot AND on the Council. The event obviously made headlines, not just in the UK. After all, with the death of Sirius Black, it was revealed that Harry now controlled the Council, not counting the 21% of the Wizengamot he controlled.

The fact that he was publicly supported by Albus Dumbledore (Supreme Mugwump and Grand Sorcerer of the Wizengamot) only increased his political power. Harry's first action was to order the peeling of the Ministry of Magic Accounts as well as to track down any form of corruption through suspicious donations. Through a press release, accompanied by Albus, he explained to the Wizarding World that he wanted to ensure the safety of his fellow citizens . It was very widely supported by the population.

This is how he discovered (well, officially) the corruption of Cornelius Fudge as well as the diversion of several hundred thousand Galleons. Without counting the impoverishment of certain Departments (DMLE, DRCMC etc.) and the placement of notorious incompetents (Ludo Bagman at DMGS). In a short time, Cornelius was fired from the Ministry of Magic, like several wizards (Dolores Umbridge, Ludo Bagman, Walden Macnair…) and a new election took place.

To the great shock of the Wizarding World, Bartemius Crouch Senior became Minister for Magic (Harry blackmailed him while threatening to reveal his son hidden in his home). Unfortunately, Cornelius had managed to organize the Three Wizards Tournament with France and Bulgaria, and the contract was unbreakable. At least Harry could now make sure that this Tournament was not too dangerous at Hogwarts ...

He also took advantage of his vacation to attend the Quidditch Championship between Ireland and Bulgaria. He enjoyed the match very much, but less when his former death eaters amused themselves by interrupting the festivities. Unfortunately for them, Harry had brought in the entire Department of Magic Law Enforcement (DMLE) for the occasion, and many wizards were arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban for " promoting terror " and " Attempts of Assassination", Not counting other charges. Among them were Vincent Crabbe Senior, Gregory Goyle Senior, Lucius Malfoy and many others…

During the trip to Hogwarts, Harry discovered the existence of a young blonde with a dreamy look : Luna Lovegood. He instantly understood that she had " Extraplanar Vision ", an extremely rare case. This vision enabled her to see the emotions as creatures from another plane of existence, and the last case occurred on 15 th century. He instantly decided to integrate her into his group while specifying that she was under his protection.

It was during the first meal of Hogwarts that Albus announced the interruption of the Quidditch Matches for the Tournament of the Three Sorcerers, specifying all the same that this tournament was reserved for the pupils aged at least 17 years, or with parental authorization. When the delegations arrived in October, Harry was amused to see the majority of students from Bulgaria mingling with the Slytherins while the French preferred to mingling with the Hufflepuffs.

He was not surprised to see Fleur Delacour, daughter of the French Minister for Magic, sit next to him. The latter obviously intended to establish links with Harry in order to increase her political weight. Understanding the process, Harry willingly agreed to form a " friendship " (rather Alliance) with this young Half-Veela.

He decided to include his name in the Three Wizards' Cup, and that was how he was chosen as Hogwarts Champion. Once again, he made the front pages of the newspapers as " British Official Representative to other schools " and " Adulated Wizard Champion " ...

The first trial was quite simple, recovering the egg of a Mother-dragon brooding her children ... Harry showed some talent in singing Parselmouth. Few people knew that dragons understood Parseltongue, let alone that they were very receptive to songs in their language.

The hardest part was choosing a person to accompany him to the ball. In the end, he chooses Luna Lovegood to accompany him. The evening was pleasant, and Luna was slightly intimidated by all the envious looks.

The second trial was even simpler. Harry having an understanding of magical languages (Voldemort had needed it to recruit as many supporters), he quickly understood the clue in the golden egg. This is how he saved Luna from Black Lake with a Triton spell (a variant of _**Head-Bubble**_ allowing to swim as fast as a fish).

Finally, it was the third test. The Labyrinth proved to be a good test, the place being filled with Blast-Ended Skrewts, Acromantulas and other pleasantries of the kind. Harry was the first to reach the cup, and the portkey brought him back to the Labyrinth to the cheers of the audience. In order to show his kindness, Harry decided to offer the 1,000 Galleons reward to the poorest family ... the Weasleys ! This is how Harry got the title of " Saint Harry the Generous ", which amused him a lot.

* * *

Then came the Fifth year… and above all, the Promised Ball. It was organized at the Potter Manor, inviting the gratin of the Magical World, be they Vampires, Veelas, Goblins, Wizards etc. All accepted his invitation, and for the first time in a century, hundreds of magical beings of different origins were brought together in the same hemicycle.

Just as Harry promised, he decided to inspect the suitors for a possible " companion ". There were several women such as Daphne Greengrass (English) , Fleur Delacour (French) , Vlada Romanov (Russian) , Sakura Ito (Japanese) etc. There were also men such as Theodore Nott (English) , Justin d'Aigremont (French) , Victor Krum (Bulgarian), Vincente di Altieri (Italian) etc.

He had to admit the potential of relationships, particularly of the Delacours (Jean Delacour being the Minister of Magic), Romanov (Vlada being the eldest daughter of Nicolas III Romanov), Aigremont (d ') (Old French nobility controlling the Council of France) and Altieri (di) (Princely Family of Italy controlling ¼ of the Council of Italy).

In the end, Harry chooses to make a double marriage (rare but used among the nobility) with Vlada Romanov (thus taking control of Magical Russia) and Vincente di Altieri (Thus taking control of Magical Italy). His decision was widely approved, the British seeing an opportunity to more easily control the Magical World while strengthening international relations. The marriage was decided on August 26, 1998.

As for Harry returned to Hogwarts, he had to deal with students who were completely excited about his marriage. Always with his smile and good manners, he continued to build relationships. He literally ran the British Wizarding World, but it was not enough for him. He continued his studies all the same, always proving that he was the best etc. Some, like Draco Malfoy, tried to convince him to release their parents from Azkaban, but Harry rejected them, recalling that their parents were terrorists.

Unfortunately, Draco had the misfortune to challenge Harry to a duel to the death, and this in front of all the students and teachers. Severus Snape tightly pursed his nose that day, bitterly regretting his godson's idiocy.

The duel took place on the Quidditch pitch, referred by Filius Flitwick as Master Duellist. For the occasion, journalists and members of the Ministry were present. And it was in front of his many people that Harry killed Draco Malfoy, all thanks to a magnificent spell of disarmament ( _**Experlliarmus**_ ) overpowered, causing the young Malfoy to explode. Surprisingly, Harry's reputation did not suffer from this killing, with many believing that Draco Malfoy was as " corrupt " as his father. We learned later of the death of Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban, the latter having in a burst of rage , after receiving the news, attacked with his bare hand ... a Dementor.

For her part, Narcissa Malfoy renounced her title to reintegrate the Blacks , bringing with her the entire Malfoy fortune. Harry took the opportunity to reintegrate Andromeda Black into the family, as well as his daughter, a young Auror by the name of Nymphadora.

The rest of the year went well, with the difference that Harry had to take his O. . He asked to take all available O. , to the shock of the teachers. Being fully authorized, this is how Harry took a total of 19 O. (7 for the core courses, 6 for the optional courses, and 6 for the extracurricular courses). As usual, Harry led the Hufflepuffs to the House Cup and Quidditch victory.

* * *

His sixth year remained very calm, and no event took place. He received the results of his O. with an Optimum plus for each of the subjects (O +).

* * *

The seventh year did not represent any challenge for Harry, the latter succeeding in passing all of his N.E. with obviously Optimums. Shortly after his exams, he had to marry Vlada and Vincente. This is how the Potter family grows with Vlada Potter and Vincente Potter. Their priority was obviously to consolidate their power through Magic Europe. For his part, Harry implemented his grand plan.

Dudley Dursley passed his exams at Eton College, one of the best students. Under Harry's orders, he began to enter the political world by first representing the Potter House in the House of Lords. Using Harry's money, Dudley joined the government of British Prime Minister Anthony Charles Lynton Blair in 1999. With the support of several muggles (handsomely paid), he prevented the application of the _House of Lords Act_. This allowed the hereditary nobles to retain control, all beholden to Dudley, and de facto, Harry.

He became the Prime Minister's Press Secretary following the " mysterious " death of Alastair Campbell. Slowly, but surely, it gained momentum across the political world, all under Harry's orders. Thus in 2004, he founded the far-right political party called the Nationalist Party promoting independence from the rest of the world ( _Britain for Britishs_!) And strengthening the nobility with a limitation maximum of royal power. In 2007, the party obtained 322 seats in the House of Commons and 451 seats in the House of Peers. The Queen officially asks Dudley to become her Prime Minister, the latter willingly accepting it.

This is how the downfall of the royal family begins. With the control of the various institutions, Dudley begins to discredit the royal family by revealing various files (the death of Diana Spencer by MI5 etc.), maintaining that the Royal family manipulates the Kingdom in the Shadow while eliminating the possible competitors. For the first time in centuries, riots broke out across the United Kingdom, many demanding explanations from the royal family. Dudley does not stop there, and he recalls that several families living in Cornwall for example, cannot own land because everything belongs to the Duke of Cornwall, who is by chance Prince Charles.

In 2011, the Royal family was eliminated following the mysterious explosion of Buckingham Palace during the Annual Banquet gathering ALL the members of the Royal family. Dudley finds himself at the head of the United Kingdom. It was in a great speech that he revealed the name of the true founder of the Nationalist Party : Harold James Potter, Earl of Stinchcombe. Using several spells and false family trees, Harry is revealed as the last descendant of the illustrious Tudor Dynasty. On 07/31/2012, Harold James Potter was crowned King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and his other kingdoms . He becomes the first King of the Potter dynasty and bearing the name of Harold. Vlada Potter is crowned Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and her other kingdoms. As for Vincente, the latter obtains the title of Prince Consort and Duke of Edinburgh.

Thanks to the revolution led by Dudley, Harry's relationship is perfectly accepted.

While Dudley led his little revolution in the Muggle Political World, Harry dealt with the Magic World. Controlling the Council and the Ministry of Magic, he needed little to control the Wizengamot.

* * *

He began the establishment of several pro-creature laws allowing the integration of werewolves, goblins, centaurs, vampires and vélannes. In 2001, the _Citizenship Potter Act_ was promulgated, thus conferring the designation of " magical citizen " to magical creatures, and " Wizarding citizens " on humans. Following this, several noble families of the Magical Citizens were integrated into the Wizengamot (Gringotts for the goblins, Greyback and Lupin for the werewolves, Drakul and Sanguini for the Vampires etc.) In total, 1/3 of the Wizengamot was controlled by the Magical citizens.

Harry decreed the Gringotts Bank as Official Bank, withdrawing its sovereign status while leaving control to the goblins. This news was greatly appreciated, preventing the goblins from carrying out their own laws. Wolfsbane potions were distributed free to the Lycanthropes while a huge wooded area was granted to the Centaurs, decreed as inviolable.

In 2008, Harry submitted an unprecedented proposal to the Wizengamot. The establishment of a Magical Monarchy under the Potter Dynasty. With a vote of 112 For and 38 Against, Harry was declared as First King of the British Magic World. His title was that of " His Majesty, Harold 1st of his name, King of the Magical United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and his other Kingdoms, Protector of the Kingdom and of Magical Beings, Slayer of Dark Lords. " Vlada was crowned Princess-Consort while Vincente obtained the title of Prince-Consort.

In 2012, Harry obtained the crown of the Muggle World. He then decided to reveal the existence of the Magical World, and without scaring the population. To do this, he sent healers across the country to treat the sick and cancerous, ordered the creation of magical farms to self-feed the country. Using magic, Harry effectively removed Poverty in the Country.

He entrusted the management of the Bank of England to the goblins, and he merged the Wizengamot with the House of Lords. As for the House of Commons, it was abolished.

Using his connections, and his spouses, Harry took control of Italy and Russia. This is how his campaign to conquer the world began.

He started with the nearest country, and his biggest enemy in Europe : France. With the help of the Delacour family (they swore loyalty), he took control of this country. Unfortunately, the French did not remain without reacting, and it was François Hollande who officially declared war on the Magic United Kingdom.

The French did not resist long, the Ministry of French Magic being on Harry's side. To quickly take control, the French wizards blew up the Senate, the Elysée Palace and the National Assembly, all in full session. In less than a year, France joined the Magic United Kingdom, followed closely by Italy (officially). The other countries did not offer much resistance.

When he conquered Europe in 2024, Harry became the father of twins : Thomas Salazar Potter and Henry James Potter. Thanks to magic, the children were the perfect mix between Harry, Vlada and Vincente. He was surprised to be a father, but deep down, he knew he needed many heirs.

In 2025 Albus Dumbledore died suffocating with a sherbet lemon. In his will, he bequeathed all of his property to Harry Potter. Having previously retrieved the Gaunt's Ring, Harry thus acquired the third Deathly Hallow. He felt no change, however.

In 2026, the United States declared war on the European Magical Empire (formerly Magical United Kingdom), feeling threatened by wizards. The war was bloody, but the wizards demonstrated their power by unleashing a very powerful _**Fiendfyre**_ on Washington, razing the entire state, and thus burning the White House and its inhabitants. In 2027, the MACUSA took control of the United States before integrating the Magical Empire.

In 2029, the Chinese launched a vast military operation, succeeding in destroying the Durmstrang College in Bulgaria. The Chinese had succeeded during the Communist Revolution in eliminating the Chinese Magical Community, loyal to the Emperor.

The response of the Magical Empire was unprecedented, and a hundred thousand wizards were dispatched with an army totaling 500,000 goblin soldiers and 400,000 animated statues. Without counting that Trolls and Giants were released in centre of Chinese territory. The Magical Empire was surprisingly supported by the Empire of Japan, which had protected its magic community.

In 2036, the Chinese President was executed on the place of the Tian an Men, with the rest of his government. The Chinese losses were significant, with more than 500 million deaths for 120,000 for the Magical Empire. In 2037, China was forcibly integrated into the Magical Empire, and Harry appointed Theodore Nott as Governor of the Province of China.

In 2038, the Empire of Japan joined the Magical Empire, on condition that the Japanese imperial family retained control of Japan. Harry agreed.

In 2040, Harry noticed that he hadn't aged at all, unlike his spouses and children. He looked like a handsome 28 year old man when he was 60…

After various conquests, threats and negotiations, the last independent state in the World submitted to the Magical Empire in 2059. It was Chile.

Harry officially became the first Planetary Emperor, and the Muggle and Magical Worlds were united. The magic families quickly became a nobility ruling the world, and the Muggles became without realizing the slaves. Thanks to magic, pollution was removed, and various runes were used around the World to prevent climatic disasters.

This is how Harry reigned for two centuries ... until this terrible incident.

* * *

As he experimented on a soul transplant spell , Harry blew up the scene, dying instantly. The World mourned his death, and it was his grandson, Harold Potter Junior, who assumed the title of Emperor.

But was Harry really dead ? No, he was planning to continue his Great Adventure !

* * *

**Date ?**

**Location ?**

**POV Harry**

I must admit that I did not plan to die… in any case, not in this way. Frankly, I managed to die the same way as Luna's mother, it's really not fun. However, I'm still alive ...

Finally, alive, it is a way of speaking. I can't move, speak or even see anything. On the other hand, I feel a strange heat surrounding me, and I am rather satisfied.

I feel a strange pain and ... well, the light has just appeared ... at the end of a tunnel ? I have always been told not to go to the light, so no !

Oh shit ! Hands coming to get me ? Please, oh please, tell me it's not Death ! Or God ? Well, neither ! I'm not about to die ! No !

Fuck, hands grab me and take me to the light ! Nooooo !

—He's a boy, your majesty ! _said a male voice_.

What ?

I open my eyes, having closed them for fear of seeing the light. Oh, I see an old man who looks like Dumbledore. Interesting, reborn ? At least I am not dead.

However, given the old man's clothes, I must be in the past.

\- Another son for the Targaryens, he's perfect ! How fair my wife ? _said another voice_.

I turn my head to see the speaker. He's a pretty handsome man, with silver hair and purple eyes ... but what catches my eye is the crown on his head. My father is king ?

—The queen is fine; however, she will need a lot of rest. How would you like to name your son, your majesty ? _asks the old man._

My father looks at me, his eyes calculating. He gasps in surprise, and so does the old man.

—His eyes ! I had never seen anything like it before ! _said my father_.

My eyes ? What do they have in my eyes ?

—The right eye is identical to yours, your majesty. But the left eye… it is rare for a child to be born with minnow eyes, _says the old man_ (I really have to learn his name).

—Yes… Green with a red circle… beautiful ! It is a sign of fate ! This proves that the Targaryens are even more powerful than ever ! _said my father_.

He then bursts into a borderline … psychopath laugh? In any case, I love this laugh, I have the same !

—His name, your majesty ? _asks the old man again_.

My father stops laughing before looking at me. I wonder what name he will dress me up…

—Haeron ! He will be Haeron Targaryen, second prince of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, son of Aerys Targaryen II and Rhaella Targaryen !

If I could open my eyes, I would have. Haeron looks a lot like Harry… coincidence ? I do not think so.

I wonder where I could have landed. I don't have too much time to think about it that a pair of tits is presented to me ... I'm not going to say no, I'm hungry anyway !


	2. 275 AC, the Defiance of Duskendale !

**275 AC**

**Red Keep, King’s Landing,**

**POV Harry**

I must admit that this city is quite ... nice. I watch through the window from my apartments the " capital " of the Seven Kingdoms stretching out before my eyes. The city vaguely resembles London of the Middle Ages, with I must admit a little French renaissance side. 

The second thing I notice is the huge temple in the city. A " Sept ", supposedly to venerate the " Seven ". In short, they are not very imaginative. They could have said Temple, Church, or even Cathedral, but no, they decided to say " Sept " for the " seven ". Do they even know that “Sept” means “Seven” in French ? 

I sigh as I look at this building in the distance. I find their religion totally silly. A god with seven faces. I frankly have no interest in remembering their names, except perhaps one. The Stranger.

The first time I went to this Sept, it must have been during my… Eleven years ? Yes, we Targaryens, we avoid these places of worship as much as possible. I found the place quite pretty, but the " High Septon " made me want to torture him until he tore his throat. It's just a big pile of shit with a robe that stinks and lug around with a censer. 

But what struck me were the statues. Seven Statues for each of the Seven Faces. Of all the statues, only one attracted me, that of the Stranger. I felt a strange magic escape from it, which frankly surprised me since I have felt almost no magic since my " birth ". Except maybe this “ Weirwood ” in the Godswood… 

In any case, I quickly understood why I was attracted to this statue. When I approached it, I noticed a very familiar sign on the base ... the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. In short, the Stranger is the personification of Death. And from what I understand, I am the only one able to see this symbol.

Besides a strangely familiar stone detached from the top of the statue to fall at my feet. Not that I am unhappy to have recovered the Resurrection Stone, but I would have frankly preferred the Elder Wand, or the invisibility cloak.

In any case, I understood that there was magic in Westeros, and that intrigues me. Already, I am not as powerful as before. I know magic is related to the soul, so I should have as much power as before, but it is not. Oh, I can throw a compulsion or two, read the minds (but only on the surface) and use minor spells like **_Reparo_** or **_Incendio,_** but they stay weak.

I destroyed a vase, and was able to rebuild it. But when I destroyed my bed ... nothing at all ! So I had to pretend that the bed was too old and have it changed… So I decided to meditate to " scry " the surroundings, and that's how I discovered that Westeros was literally empty of magic, apart from a few points strangely representing the weirwoods. What surprised me was the absolute emptiness that I felt in the north, where the famous " Wall " is located separating the Seven Kingdoms from the wilds. I guess there’s no magic there... 

But when I got the Resurrection Stone, everything changed ! My spells have become incredibly more powerful , and I can now cast an **_Incendio_** capable of burning a house, or an **_Aguamenti_** thatcan fill an entire well. Without forgetting that I was able to recover my favourite spells ! The Unforgivables are back in my arsenal, although they are less impressive than before. I tested the **Imperio** on one of the royal guards, but the spell only lasted ten minutes. As for the **_Crucio_** , it worked well but not enough to push one of the maids to madness. I had to throw her an **_Obliviate_**... The only one that did not disappoint me is my adored **_Avada Kedavra_**... I sincerely think that this spell works simply because it means Death ... I own the Stone that belonged to Death ... no need to be a genius to make the connection. 

"My prince, his majesty is asking for you."

I look away from the window to observe the guard who disturbed me in my thoughts. Rather tall, brown and handsome. Attractive I have to admit, but I'm far too young to have sex, and my body is not sufficiently developed. I'm only fourteen ...

"In the throne room, I suppose ?" _I reply with a smirk._

His way of blushing amuses me. I have this effect on everyone, and it is not surprising. Without waiting for his response, I get up while going to the mirror to admire myself. I calmly take off my robe, letting it run aground on the floor in a thud. My smile widens when I hear the guard's hiccup of surprise.

"Bring me a more suitable robe, Sire Gwayne, will you ?" _I tell him looking at him through the mirror._

Gwayne Gaunt is as red as a peony, which amuses me. At the same time, it is not every day that we see one of the Princes, completely naked.

“Uh ... Yes ... right away ...”

I find this way of stammering totally hilarious, but being a Prince, I refrain from laughing. A minimum of Decorum. And while he is rummaging through my storage, I admire myself in this magnificent mirror. I can appreciate the beauty of things, and my body is no exception.

I am quite small, which is not to delight me. Measuring only 142 cm (4”7’) ( thanks to a measurement spell , unfortunately the Westerosiens did not invent the metric system) , I have an opaline skin giving me an ethereal and sensual side which I appreciate.

My body is however finely sculpted, thanks to daily sports sessions, and sword training with the Kingsguard. Since my ten years, I do not stop training so that my body is at the height of perfection. After all, a good body is necessary to best manipulate magic. Besides that in this barbaric world, my magic being weak, I must know the art of the muggle war, and especially, the handling of weapons. I obviously prefer the sword, probably linked to the Gryffindor Sword which accompanied me during my old life.

Finally, I look at my face. A smile stretches my refined features , giving me an angelic side. I am simply magnificent, and again, I mince my words. My features are obviously noble, with high cheekbones, an angular face and luscious lips. I can perfectly hear the corridor noises describing me as the envoy of the Seven, the chosen one of religion and other rubbish. My beauty is considered surreal, and that is absolutely true. Not to mention my long platinum blond hair that I often keep in a stylized ponytail held in place by a burgundy red ribbon with a gold comb (custom made by a city jeweller) in the likeness of a three-headed dragon.

What amuses me the most is my eyes. My right eye is purple, identical to my father's. It is a typical Targaryen trait . But the left eye is totally different, and I'm not really surprised. Emerald with a ruby circle, this eye is the proof of my reincarnation. My gaze is also a source of inspiration for several bards and other artists.

“Your… grace ?”

I turn around while keeping a smirk. Gwayne is completely destabilized by my nonchalance. Poor of him. He shows me the robe, red and black embroidered with gold. I nod my head, and spreading my arms, I signal to the guard to put it on. He blushes more cutely, and I take malicious pleasure in his shyness.

I do this to everyone, be it the maids or the guards. So much so that my usual maid passed out after cleaning me (when I ordered her to clean my genitals, blood flowed from her nose before she lost consciousness) . My Oldest Brother, Rhaegar Targaryen, was obviously laughing. But I'm not an idiot, and I can perfectly see his interested looks. And since incest is fully approved (and recommended !) By the Targaryens… I am not surprised by his interest. But very little for me. 

If the Targaryens love incest, so much the better for them, but I don't. I'm not saying that Rhaegar is repulsive, but I know perfectly well the consequences of incest (the Purebloods of my previous life are a great example). I understand, however, our family's desire to keep our blood pure, but there must be other Valyrians around the world… I hope so.

I get out of my thoughts when Gwayne walks away. Turning quickly towards the mirror, I nod my head in front of my appearance. Many were amazed at my choice of dress, which I understand perfectly. Most of them expected me to dress like Rhaegar, in a tunic etc. But I prefer the traditional style of the Targaryens, that is, robes and coats. It may be heavier, but much more sophisticated. Not to mention that a robe is quick to remove, while a tunic ...

“Let's go !” _I exclaim when I leave my room._

I then take the direction of the throne room. My room being located high up, in the Citadel of Maegor, the road is a bit long. As we go quietly to see my father, the servants keep bowing in my path, something I approve of. I even hear the nobles looking at me with envy, men and women alike. They all dream of getting married, or one of their offspring, to a member of the royal family. They can all go hell, I will never marry a lesser. And given my father's character, they are more likely to be executed than anything else, ah ! 

Finally, we arrive in the throne room. It is huge, as big as a cathedral. And obviously, the Iron Throne is at the end. Fourteen meters high (40 feet tall), the structure is immense although aesthetically horrible. I fully understand my ancestor's desire to prove his omnipotence by melting 1,000 swords, but he could have done something pretty instead of this monstrosity. It is not even symmetrical! 

My father, Aerys Targaryen, sits on this throne. Dressed in a black robe, he wears the crown of Aegon IV, made of red gold, all heavy and imposing with spikes covered with gemstones. I find it magnificent, and I intend to recover it one day ... but we will see that later.

I frown slightly when I see only two guards and my father. Where did Tywin go ? He never leaves my father, which is normal since he is the King's Hand. I appreciate this man, he is cunning, deceitful, intractable and intelligent. The way he took care of the Tarbeck and Reyne houses earned him my admiration. In its place, I would have done exactly the same ! 

"Did you ask for me, father ?" _I ask while watching him._

“Yes. I decided to deal personally with the Darklyn case. With the Royal Guard and a battalion, I'm going to have this traitor executed ! I decided to entrust the throne to you while I’m away !” _he replies with a smile_. 

I frown. Why did he decide to deal with these bums ? Tywin should do it for him. A king does not have to deal with small fry. 

“Why don't you just let Tywin take care of it ? And give me the throne while Rhaegar is the crown prince ?” _I ask him_. 

He looks at me with a fixed air before shooting the guards with a blazing gaze.

“Get out ! And don't let anyone in, if they try, kill them !” _my father orders, looking at the guards._

"At your command, your majesty !" 

The guard who answered was none other Sire Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and brother of Lord Layton Hightower. He is very tall, muscular and has an impressive build. Not to mention that his loyalty is infallible, and I even scanned his mind! His strength is impressive, worthy of a half-giant. It is not for nothing that he is called the " White Bull " ... 

I watch the guards calmly leave the place, and during this time, my father descends the stairs leading to the throne.

“I have no confidence in Tywin. I perfectly hear what others say, that Tywin is the REAL ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, that he is the REAL power behind the throne. Without counting his incessant requests to marry Rhaegar to his daughter !” _he said to me with a certain venom_. 

I nod, understanding better how he felt. I'm not an idiot, and I know perfectly well that Tywin is the one who manages the entire Kingdom. Tywin is a competent, efficient and conscientious administrator. But like all Lannisters, and nobles, he wants more, much more.

"None of my sons will marry a beggar ! The Lannisters, the Tyrells, The Starks and all the others ! None of them are worthy of marrying a Targaryen! The Baratheons could have, but they have no daughters !” 

I nod my head once more. It is true that the Baratheons are the descendants of Orys Baratheon, bastard son of Aegon the Conqueror. So they are distant cousins, and at least they are no problem compared to incest since they are cousins to the 5 th or 6 th degree ...

“Completely agree, they are unworthy of us. Their place is at our feet, begging us to give them a tiny part of our attention”, _I answer with a smirk._

Obviously, he gives me back my smile. It's amazing how much Aerys and I share the same way of thinking. I adore my father, he is psychopath (like me), distrustful (like me), disturbed (still like me) and hates lower beings (Oh ! Another trait that we share !). 

But unlike my father, I knew how to hide it. My beauty and my charisma allowed me to hide our immense similarity to others, and fortunately ! I’m already hearing rumours about my father’s madness, and if I ever want to seize the throne, I have to prevent these rumours from affecting me… Or else I must kill my brother very quickly… if only my magic was powerful enough to control them ! 

“I am proud of you, my dragon !” _he said hugging me._

I appreciate this embrace, having never received one in my previous lives. He calls me " my dragon " because according to him, I am the very personification of the omnipotence of the Targaryens, and in a way, he is not wrong. 

“What about Rhaegar ? What's the problem ?” _I ask him while he steps back._

“I don't trust your brother. Rhaegar is far too close to the other Houses, and he rarely supports me. Not to mention that he prefers to be interested in chivalry and music, unlike you ... If he continues, I will withdraw his title to give it to you.”

I frown when I hear his sentence. It is true that Rhaegar has become strangely distant, especially since he was made a Knight. He gets on with the Lannisters and the Tyrell, does not stop composing songs with the harp and ... I heard rumours. Rumour has it that everyone is waiting for my father's death to finally crown Rhaegar.

“Yes, I have heard of… certain rumours. I am sure Varys will keep us posted. But is it wise to go with so few guards ?” 

"They will never dare to attack their king, or else their house will be entirely destroyed ! I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn.”

At this last sentence, my father signals to Gerold (the only one being to stay in the room) to reopen the doors. I understand that our conversation is over. Shrugging, I head to my room to go about my business and try to deepen my mastery of magic.

(Time skip) (14 days later)

That makes two weeks that my father is gone. For my part, my brother is currently in Dragonstone to administer his domain, as is the custom. While I sit on the iron throne, listening to the grievances of a noble (his wife is unable to give him children, he asks me to grant him a divorce to be able to remarry), we are interrupted by a Barristan Selmy , one of my father's guards ? 

“What's going on, Sir Barristan ?” _asks Tywin standing near the throne._

I notice that Barristan is injured while his Armor is covered with blood.

"The king has been captured ! Lord Denys Darklyn betrayed and attacked us when his majesty ordered him to be imprisoned. With House Hollard, they captured the rest of the guards , but I managed to quickly leave the premises to warn you !” _exclaims Barristan, completely exhausted_. 

I vaguely hear the hiccups of surprise and the cries of the court nobles. For my part, I see red. I get up furiously, and seen their looks, it did not go unnoticed.

“Send crows immediately to all Houses ! The Hollard and Darklyn Houses are declared traitors to the crown and enemies of the Kingdom ! Tywin, charter as many men as possible and besiege these fucking traitors ! Servants, prepare my Armor !” _I cry out with hate._

Tywin nods before shouting orders while several nobles look at me with a gleam of fear. I must look crazy, and I don't give a damn ! How dare they capture my father ? I'm going to torture these muggles ! Women and Children will suffer for the sins of the father ! 

I quickly go to my room where a squire is waiting for me. I am not a knight, but I am nonetheless a prince. I quickly put on custom melted armor. It is made of polished black steel with my family's coat of arms in red. Once my armor is put on, I head to the courtyard where Tywin, Barristan and my own guards are waiting for me.

"Are you sure you want to come, your grace ? Not that I want to stop you, but it will be very dangerous and…” _begins Tywin before I interrupt him._

"No one will stand between my father and I, Tywin ! The traitors must be executed, and I will make no quarter of them !” 

He looks at me, seeming to judge me. Suddenly, he nods with a satisfied grin. I knew Tywin would understand me, after all, he did the same thing ... I ride a horse, and we leave town. The army is waiting for us outside , more than 30,000 soldiers. 

“My army will join us at Duskendale. I ordered 25,000 men to join us. We will arrive within five days.” _Tywin told me before shouting at his soldiers to advance_. 

Around Tywin and I are my Royal Guards, whom some call " The Sacredguards" since they believe me to be the chosen one of the Seven. 

“Barristan, do you know if there have been any deaths ?” _I ask Barristan on my right._

Seeing the crestfallen mine of Barristan, I guess there were.

“Only one, your majesty. It is ... Sire Gwayne.” _He answers me by clenching his fists._

I clench my teeth when I hear this news. Sire Gwayne was to become one of my Personal Guards, not to mention that he was my favourite. These traitors will pay me, Sorcerer faith ! 

After five days, we arrive in front of Dun Fort, seat of the Darklyn family from Duskendale. The Lannister army obviously did not arrive, being still three days away.

“Circle the castle to keep anyone out. We are going to besiege them, but first I want to hear what the traitor has to say !” _I exclaim while looking at the army commanders_. 

They nod their heads to go and give their orders while Tywin, Barristan and the Royal Guard accompany me as close as possible to the walls.

“Lord Denys Darklyn ! We order you to surrender at this instant for treason against the Crown and the imprisonment of His Majesty, King Aerys II Targaryen, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Sovereign of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Kingdom !” _Tywin exclaims with strength._

A few minutes later, we finally see someone approaching the wall. I don't know him, but given Tywin's piercing gaze and Barristan's angry gaze, it must be our man.

"I refuse to release the King, not before you have accepted my conditions !" _exclaims the infamous traitor._

I frown, but decide to remain silent. This moron obviously didn't notice me.

“I'm listening to you ! Name your conditions, Lord Darklyn !” _Tywin exclaims, showing a face that wants to be diplomatic._

“I demand a drop in the Tax, It is way too high ! I also want more freedom for the citizens of Duskendale, so that they can hunt on the King's land. And I want a new City Charter so that the majority of taxes come back to me as Lord of Duskendale. If you accept, I shall release the King !” _cries the dutiful asshole._

I open my eyes to his stupidity. Does he really think we're going to accept all his whims ? 

“We can accept a new charter and additional rights, but we can't accept lower taxes ! It wouldn't be fair to the other Lords of Westeros !” _Tywin exclaims, frowning._

"In that case, I will keep the King in my dungeons ! If you try anything, I shall execute him !” _exclaims the bastard before returning to hide_. 

I clench my teeth, very upset.

“It's too dangerous to attack him. We should maintain the siege to starve them, they will eventually surrender.” _Tywin offers me_.

I glance at the gates of the castle before nodding. Attacking would be far too dangerous for my father, and I refuse to let Rhaegar become King because of a lack of impatience.

"Do we not risk starving the King and our captured soldiers at the same time ?" _Barristan asks clenching his fists._

“This is unfortunately one of the risks. However, we have no other choice. If we accept his requests, nothing tells us that he will release the King without asking for more. Not to mention that the other Houses will see weakness on our part. Imagine the reaction of the Stark, for example, if they learned that a Minority House paid less tax than they did, despite the fact that this House had a better income.” _I'm explaining to Barristan._

“I understand, your grace.” _Just answer the guard._

I can see that he disagrees, but there is nothing else we can do at the moment. If only my magic was more powerful, I could infiltrate the castle and recover my father. I dare imagine the atrocities they are committing.

“Let's see if our tents have been installed.” _Suggests Tywin by making a U-turn._

I nod my head before following him towards the camp. I feel that this siege will be long ...

(Time Skip) (4 months later)

**275 AC**

**In front of Dun Fort, Duskendale, Crownlands,**

We have been waiting far too long.

“How long, Tywin ?” _I ask Lord Lannister_. 

“At least two months, your grace. The members of the castle begin to be hungry, no longer able to receive supplies. Unfortunately, they do not intend to give up, they know what awaits them anyway. Despite their weakness, they will be able to execute the King if attacked now.”

I clench my teeth when I hear the old lion. I don't want to wait two more months to release my father. Using a divination spell, I saw how they treated my father, and that is unacceptable. He is imprisoned like a common beggar, with a loaf of bread and a little water in a dungeon without light. There are even rats ! 

“I refuse to wait any longer. We will immediately release my father !” _I vehemently exclaim._

Considering the way he raised an eyebrow, he was not very impressed. Damn Lannister…

"And how, if I may allow myself ?" _asked the old lion in an almost condescending tone._

If there weren't as many witnesses, you'd already be under a **_Crucio_**. And given my state of rage, I think I can lead to madness…

“Barristan and I will infiltrate the dungeon at nightfall. You know that I am very agile and discreet, it will not be difficult to enter the premises. Now that they are hungry, they are less vigilant.” _I reply with a smirk._

“It's too dangerous, your grace. You risk getting caught !” _Tywin exclaimed with a horrified look._

I sigh when I see his frightened look. Surprisingly, I noticed that Tywin Lannister cared very much about me, as if I were his own son. At the same time, I spent most of my childhood in his study, pestering him with questions and watching his work.

“ Don't worry, Tywin. Anyway, if they come to capture me, then they will attract the wrath of the Seven Kingdoms. I am not the Favourite Prince for nothing.” _I reply with an amused smile._

He shakes his head before sighing in spite. I won! 

"Very well, but if you do not leave the castle tomorrow morning, we will attack it." _He concedes while continuing to sigh._

I nod my head before leaving the tent. Barristan follows me, the latter having also attended the meeting.

“For this mission, we will have to disguise ourselves. Sir Barristan, you're going to have to give up your armour and your sword. Follow me !” _I order the thirty-old man._

We're headed to my personal tent. Without losing a moment, I conjure black clothes similar to those of the " ninjas " of my old World. Obviously, Sire Barristan is not at all impressed. 

Only five people know about my magic : My Father, My Mother, Sire Barristan Selmy, Sire Gerold Hightower and Sire Arthur Dayne. They were six before, but with the death of Gwayne ... I shake my head before focusing on the task. 

In a few minutes, Barristan and I are dressed entirely in black. I especially enchanted our shoes for soundproofing and allowing them to have better grip. After all, we're going to have to climb walls…

I then rummage in a chest near my bed. This is my weapon cache. I'm stashing weapons that could be useful to me at any time, and tonight I'm going to need it. I take out four daggers before handing two to Barristan.

“But… It looks like Valyrian Steel !” _Surprised Barristan admiring the two daggers._

I nod my head.

“These daggers were offered to me by my mother. According to her, they belonged to Rhaenys and Visenya, the Sister-Wife of Aegon the Conqueror. They will be very useful to free my father, being very discreet and resistant. Valyrian Steel can easily cut metal, and that will be very useful to us.” _I answer him with a small smile._

He graciously accepts my daggers before placing them in suitable pockets on his belt. Finally, we put on masks to hide our hair and faces. We can only see our eyes.

“Your eyes are unique, your grace. It will be very easy to recognize you if we are ever captured.” _Barristan makes me._

“If we are caught, Barristan. And I don't plan to be imprisoned.”

I look outside, quietly watching the sun go down. A few hours later, the night fell on us. We made a sign to Tywin before we head for the castle. Using my magic, I easily spot an unguarded tower.

We head quickly to the tower, and taking advantage of the absence of soldiers, start to climb. In a few minutes, we arrive at the top of the tower. I raise an eyebrow when I see a guard sleeping. I roll my eyes before I just plant a dagger in his neck, killing him instantly.

Barristan nods before advancing cautiously. Fortunately, I know where the cells are, otherwise it would have taken me hours to find my way. We carefully descend the stairs of the tower to reach the courtyard. Dozens of soldiers chat, some complaining about the lack of food while others insult their own lord.

_Assholes of soldiers. If you did not agree with this rebellion, you should have imprisoned your own lord._

Sending a look of disgust, I head for the entrance to the dungeons , which is located in the courtyard near the entrance to the Hall. Damn, there's a guard . I look at Barristan, and he shrugs. Obviously, he is no more advanced than me.

Seeing that there is no one around us, I decide to throw him a **_Somnus_**. As I approach, I notice that he has the keys. Bingo ! Without waiting, I launch a **_Gemino_** before taking a copy. Like that, if he wakes up, he won't notice anything. We continue to advance, descending the basements leading to the cells. 

As I move forward, I obviously notice our soldiers in the dungeons. There are around fifty guards, and of course Sire Gerold Hightower. The latter is verbally insulting a jailer, holding him by the neck through the bars while beating him several times. I can't help but smile at this situation.

“Sir Gerold, glad to know you are alive.” _I exclaim with a smile._

The latter widens his eyes when he notices me. Without losing a moment, he twists the jailer's neck.

"Your grace, but how ?" _He asks me, slightly shocked._

“I came to save my father, Sire Gerold. Once recovered and out of this hell, the army will attack the castle to free you. It is not possible to free yourself all at the same time.” _I say in a louder voice._

The other guards nod their heads, fully understanding the issues.

"Lord Commander, where did they take his majesty ?" _asks Barristan._

“He is at the bottom, further. They decided to separate us, but be careful. Sire Symon Hollard guards the King's cell with four guards.” _Gerold warns us by frowning and clenching his fists._

I notice the hateful gaze of Barristan. Raising an eyebrow, the latter answers my silent question.

“Symon Hollard is a knight of the House of Hollard and the current brother of Lord Hollard. He is also the one who murdered Gwayne.” _He explains to me._

I see red when I understand that the murderer of one of my servants is between my father and me. A sadistic smile appears on my lips, making the soldiers uncomfortable.

“In this case, what are we waiting for ? I have accounts ... **To settle _.”_** _I tell him, my voice becoming a tad… brutal._

Barristan nods before following me. We then rush into the dungeons. After a few minutes, we hear screams. I widen my eyes when I recognize my father's voice. I start to run, followed closely by Barristan.

What I see makes me lose all control. While two guards are holding my father, a third (A knight, therefore probably Symon) hits him.

\- **_CRUCIO !_**

Symon collapses to the ground, screaming in pain under the frightened looks of the four guards. My father looks at me with a gleam of gratitude.

“How dare you touch my father, dirty muggle ! **_Crucio ! Crucio ! CRUCIO !”_** _I yell while throwing the unforgivable curse several times at the same man._

Under the shocked looks of the guards and Barristan, Symon began to convulse while screaming. Blood escapes from all his orbits while his voice is torn apart. In less than a minute, he stopped moving, his eyes rolled back. He is dead. I hear applause, and I notice that it is my father.

“Kill them ! Kill them all !” _he exclaims with a vengeful flame in his eyes._

“With pleasure !” _I respond with a carnivorous smile._

The guards regain consciousness, and without warning, they rush at me, brandishing their swords.

“ ** _Depulso !”_**

I send them waltzing, and with their armor and the shock against the walls, they have trouble getting up.

"Did you think you could attack my father ? Targaryen House ? I'll show you what it costs to get in the way of a dragon !” _I cry before opening my hands._

“ ** _Incendio Dragonem !”_**

A flame dragon appears before me. Surprisingly, the flames have no effect on me, like my father did. For his part, Barristan steps back to avoid dying of burning.

“Die, Muggles !” _I cry out with a wave of my hand._

The dragon throws itself on the guards, burning them in a few seconds. All that remains are charred corpses. With another wave of my hand, I make the dragon disappear. Suddenly, I feel weak and I lose my balance.

Barristan pounces on me, just like my father.

“Harry ? Harry ?” _Said my father worried about me._

I catch my breath. Using so much magic in such a short time has exhausted me, and I probably won't be able to use more. We're going to have to go out without magic, and something tells me that the screams did not go unnoticed.

“I'm fine, just tired. I used too much magic.” _I answer._

“We have to go out, your majesty. Once we have escaped, the Army led by Tywin will attack the castle.” _Exclaims Barristan._

“Yes, yes… These traitors had planned to escape ! There is an exit to the next room, which leads to a tunnel that joins the city. But before leaving, they wanted to have fun torturing me ! Fucking traitors ! Betrayers !” _My father exclaims with a fury that I have never seen._

He looks at me, his eyes becoming softer.

“Come on my dragon, we're leaving. They shall pay !” _he exclaims._

Barristan helps me lift, then I frown.

“If there is an exit, then we can free our guards ! Barristan, go quickly open their cages, we are waiting for them !” _I exclaim._

Barristan nods before running towards the cells while my father watches me.

"You tortured him to the point of killing him ! I am proud of you, my son ! You are a true Targaryen ! Not like Rhaegar, I see that he did not deign to come to free me !” _said my father._

I shake my head. Unfortunately, Rhaegar did not come to help us. Worse still, he did not condescend to come to the camp even once to get news. Traitor ! 

After a few minutes, you can hear footsteps. Barristan arrives, followed by Gerold and our soldiers.

“Let's go !” _I cry while taking the direction of the tunnel._

As my father said, there is a tunnel in the adjacent room. We decide to take it, and after fifteen minutes, we finally leave the tunnel to arrive near the Duskendale cemetery. That's good, this cemetery is located four minutes from the camp. In a short time, we arrive in the camp where Tywin awaits us.

“Your majesty, your grace ! I'm glad to know you are alive ! _Tywin exclaims._

My father stares at him before nodding. Suddenly, the bridge leading to the castle is lowered, while a white flag flies in the wind.

"They must have noticed your absence ..." _I said to my father._

"It doesn't matter ! I want Darklyn and Hollard on a pyre, and kill everyone else ! No survivors !” _Exclaims my father._

I notice a glimmer of madness in his eyes, a glow that I know well. His imprisonment, it seems, destroyed the last spark of sanity he had left. I see it, he's going crazy, all because of these damn traitors ! 

"At your command, your majesty !" _Tywin exclaims, beckoning to his army._

In just a few minutes, the castle was ransacked while the guards were executed. It is finally the turn of Darklyn and Hollard. They are all taken to a huge pyre, while my father looks at them with an unnamed hatred.

"You betrayed me, vermin ! The sentence is fire, for you and your families ! Never again will we hear about the Darklyn and the Hollards ! Your names will forever be engraved like those of traitors ! Burn them all !” _exclaims my father._

“Wait !” _exclaims a voice._

I am amazed to see Barristan approaching us.

“Your Majesty, I beg of you, spare the child. Take everything from him, but please, spare him. He is innocent !” _exclaims Barristan._

I frown, and I do notice a child. He must be nine years old, a member of House Hollard.

“You know, dogs don't make cats, Sire Barristan. If we leave him alive, then he will grow up to betray us, like his parents. After all, the fruit never falls far from the tree ...” _I say in a trailing voice._

Barristan looks at me with his eyes of beaten puppies. My father nods.

“Very well ! Because you helped save me, I grant you this favour, Sire Barristan. The child will come with us to King’s Landing where he will become a squire.” _Said my father with a smile_. 

I smile when I hear my father. I am not an idiot, and I understand very well that the child will live forever with his name, that of a traitor. Once the child is removed from the pyre, my father orders the firing. In just a few minutes, the pyre ignites, charring the Hollard and Darklyn Houses.

“Lord Rykker, Come here !” _exclaims my father._

I see a man in his forties approaching. He has brown hair with hazel eyes, looking a bit like a Baratheon.

"On your knees !" _I exclaim, understanding where my father is coming from._

Lord Rykker then kneels, head down.

"On behalf of the Crown, I declare you Lord of Duskendale. Do you swear to obey and serve the Crown ? To obey and serve Targaryen House ?” _Ask my father, looking at the Lord._

“I swear on Rykker House Loyalty to the Crown and Targaryen House.” _Rykker answers._

“In that case, stand up, Lord Rykker of Duskendale. You are now one of my vassals, and I hope that your family will not repeat the mistakes of its predecessors. Now let's go back !” _my father orders before I turn around._

Very quickly, we take the road to King’s Landing. Something tells me that this event is only the trigger…


	3. 281 AC, Robert Baratheon's Rebellion

**281 AC**

**Red Keep, King’s Landing,**

**POV Harry**

\- Prince Rhaegar fell in battle, cowardly murdered by Robert Baratheon the Traitor! 

I look quietly at the soldier who has spoken. He is a Knight of House Targaryen who took part in combat against the rebel army at the Trident. I raise my eyebrows before redirecting my eyes on my father, he’s completely stunned. It is obvious that he did not expect to lose, and given the gaze of several noble surroundings, them either.

_I will have to put Plan B into practice. So much the better, my victory will be all the more grandiose…_

I roll my eyes at this silence. Slowly, I mull over the past that led to ... this.

* Flashback *

It all started only two years ago. My father had not yet named me Crown Heir, for good reason : He was waiting for a big event to do it. Being sadistic, he wanted to humiliate Rhaegar in front of everyone, from the nobles to the peasants, including the bourgeois and foreign dignitaries. I could only agree with this way of doing things, which I liked very much. 

The timing was revealed in the form of a Grand Tourney, supposedly organized by Lord Walter Whent of Harrenhal. But I was not an idiot, and Varrys, our loyal Master of Whispers, informed us as to the true identity of the organizer. It was none other than my brother, Rhaegar. The latter had decided to finance the Tourney… Varrys not being a junk Spy Master, he informed us that Rhaegar intended to use this Tournament to bring together the Lords of Westeros in order to organize … the deposition of my father.

He no longer seemed to want to wait for our father's natural death, and so he had the idea of simply forcing him to lay down his crown with the help of the other Lords of Westeros. But his plan had three flaws: He believed that my father wasn’t aware, he believed to be the Heir to the Crown, and above all, he believed that I was not aware. 

Suffice to say that my father's fury was fantastic when he learned the effective (which he suspected awaited his paranoia) treachery from one of his sons. His first reaction was to have him executed, but I held his hand. With a most sadistic smile, I explained to him that by revealing my real title during this Tourney, and with the humiliation suffered, Rhaegar would lose almost all of his support. Suffice to say that my father and I laughed heartily all night, our voices frightening the servants of the Keep.

So, it was in the year 279 AC that my father and I arrived in Harrenhal, surprising all the participants and spectators. After all, a press release said that we refused to come, to take care of Viserys, who was (falsely) sick. I will always remember the pale face of Lord Whent, or the frightened look of Rhaegar.

We attended the Tournament quietly, most of the Lords leaving my brother to come and speak to me. The fact that I am not as melancholy (and dramatic) as my brother attracted them with lustful looks. I was the Prince of the People, the Adored Prince and also the " Prince by the Seven ". Some said that the Seven had blessed me, making me the chosen of the gods, whether by my beauty, my intelligence or my strength. 

My father and I were waiting for the right time to " _punish_ " Rhaegar, and the opportunity presented itself to us. Rhaegar won the Joust of Harrenhal, to the pleasure of a cheering people. But when he received the crown of Rose, the latter preferred to propose it to Lyanna Stark (a poor slut thinking herself a wolf) instead of his wife, Elia Martell (technically Targaryen, but we refuse her to bear our name, ungrateful muggle ). My father then made an announcement which overturned Rhaegar's plans. 

" My son, once again you dishonour the Targaryen House! Now you are offering the Crown of Roses to a stranger, preferring her to your wife? Our family will no longer be subjected to your humiliating escapades! I hereby that from now on, you shall be striped of your title of heir of the crown. Let it return to Haeron Targaryen, a real dragon, intelligent and respectable, representing the most sacred values of the House of Targaryen. May everyone now know him as Haeron Targaryen, Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms! As for you, Rhaegar, you will only keep your Princely title as a principle, and to prevent future Targaryens from being born bastards ! Thank your pregnant wife for my grace ! " 

The reactions were quick, and I was very amused. While the peasants howled with joy (after all, I was their favourite), the lords shared looks mixing doubt and insecurity. After all, Rhaegar no longer being the Crown Prince, his deposition would now be illegitimate and… treacherous. Unfortunately, my father decided to appoint Jaime Lannister as a Kingsguard. As I expected, Tywin was completely enraged (although he knew how to hide it under an air of disdain) before returning his brooch, that of the Hand of the King. Without Tywin to rule the Kingdom, I knew that everything would turn upside down.

And my predictions were not lacking. Fortunately, I was there to ensure the workload. I was helped by Lord Orren Merryweather, an amiable and peaceful man. He was very intelligent, but unfortunately far too peaceful. This is what caused his loss.

His loss took place in the year 280 AC, just one year after the Tournament. All because of my asshole of a brother, who decided in a moment of bewilderment, to marry the prostitute wolf (Lyanna Stark). Instead of making an announcement, they decided to run away from everyone, and to marry in front of a fucking Weirwood, all under the rites of the Old Gods ... Wel, this is what I call treason! By some unknown chance (I strongly suspect the Hightower, something is wrong with them), a message saying that Rhaegar had " kidnapped " Lyanna was transmitted to the Stark family ... 

In a few days, Lord Rickard Stark, and his heir son Brandon, descended from the North to King’s landing. And without the slightest intelligence, they accused Rhaegar of having kidnapped the other bitch ... In front of my father. My father being completely mad (must be said, he is completely crazy, but I love him anyway), he did not really like the claims of the Stark (Rickard had claimed compensation, in addition to wanting the head of Rhaegar… ). His reaction was to sentence them to death, and obviously, the Stark demanded a trial by combat before the Seven. My father was not an idiot (he knew perfectly well that Rickard and Brandon were exceptional fighters), he chose for Champion… The FIRE ! 

I will always remember this dream vision : Brandon Stark on a burning log , and his father tied by the neck to the wall with a chain. Between them, a sword stuck in the ground, and obviously the rope was slightly too short for Rickard to reach the sword. Summary of the story : Brandon died burned alive, and Rickard strangled himself with the chain while trying to reach the sword to save his son. I even shed a tear (and the nobles thought I was sad, ah !). As for my father, he laughed so much he cried. I love to see my family happy. 

But this event had disastrous consequences. Eddard Stark (nicknamed Ned by his friends), Robert Baratheon (the fiancé of the other bitch) and Jon Arryn (the tutor of the two assholes previously named) declared war. Merryweather's only reaction was to declare them as traitors and order their death ... he hadn't even deigned to leave the castle. Obviously, Eddard Stark joined the North, while Robert joined the Stormlands. In doing so, the two morons were able to assemble their armies. My father had Merryweather executed for this, and he appointed Jon Connington as King's Hand.

This is how the Revolution started.

War quickly broke out. The Reach (with the Tyrell) and Dorne (with the Martell) obviously joined us. As for the Westerlands (with the Lannisters) , the Riverlands (with the Tully) and the Iron Islands (with the Greyjoy), they preferred to remain neutral. If my father hadn't decided to piss off Tywin by appointing Jaime as a Kingsguard, we would surely have had the Lannisters with us…

Rhaegar ended up bringing back his nose, and we didn't hesitate to throw him to the wolves. In short, with a memorable kick in the ass, he was sent to fight. Despite his stupidity about love and music, Rhaegar was a good strategist. He was therefore appointed general of the Targaryen Army (which some say Loyalist). The latter had sent the bitch to the Tower of Joy at Dorne… Because she was pregnant, of course. I'm not telling you about Elia Martell's reaction when she learned that the other idiot had even had a kid with the bitch.

At first, we won (at the same time, the armies of Stark and Arryn were separated from the army of Baratheon ... we were in between). Robert attempted to take the Ashford (a castle from the reach) but was defeated by Randyll Tarly and the Loyalist army from the Reach.

Unfortunately, Robert fled to the north with his army, and he ended up reaching Stoney Sept, a village in the Riverlands. And it is there that the direction of the wind changed. Our army was chasing Robert, and when we were finally going to defeat him, he was joined by the armies of Arryn and Stark. Obviously, we were defeated and our soldiers had to retreat. They then headed for the Crown Lands. This battle was named _The Battle of the Bells._

For the occasion, Rhaegar had decided to interrupt their advance at the Trident…

* End Flashback *

“So my brother died in the Battle of the Trident.” _I say in a trailing voice._

“They already call it the Battle of the Ruby ford, your grace.” _The tired knight interrupts me._

I gently raise an eyebrow, beckoning the knight to explain himself as to the name of this battle.

“Uh… they say that Robert Baratheon struck… your brother so hard, that the rubies on his chest were released to end up in the river bed.”

I nod my head, a little amused. Rhaegar had decided to encrust his armour with ruby to prove that he was a “ _Targaryen_ ”… I understand that our motto is “Fire and Blood”, but that is not a reason to remind us all the time… 

“I see. In any case, my brother is no more, and I suppose that the losses of our army are consequent. It is obvious that they will march for the capital, our army being defeated. We will surely not have time to warn the Tyrells so that they join us.” _I explain by shrugging my shoulders._

I can see that the noble surroundings are taken aback by my nonchalance. I have just been told that my brother is dead, my army defeated, that I will surely die ... and my only answer is to shrug as if nothing had happened.

As for my father, he looks at me. Next to him is Qarlton Chelsted, the new hand of the King (Jon was exiled after the defeat at the Battle of the Bells, considered responsible). After a brief nod, my father starts to smile with all his teeth.

  
“Everyone out ! Everyone except Qarlton and my son !” _exclaims my father with fury._

Without losing a moment, the guards comply. I smile when I see Sire Gerold and Sire Arthur. My brother had tried to send them to the Tower of Joy to protect his bitch, but I decided otherwise. In short, the wolf is protected by three guards without interest.

Now only my father, Qarlton and I are left.

“You can get out of your hiding place, Varrys.” _I say quietly._

“Of course, your grace. I was only waiting for the opportunity to reveal myself.” _Says a simple and courteous voice._

It is in all his splendour that our favourite servant shows himself, Varrys. He may be fat, bald and eunuch, but he remains the best spy and Master of Whispers I have ever known.

“As you suspected, Jaime Lannister received a missive from Lord Tywin. He asked him to convince his majesty to open the city gates when he arrives. He does not intend to defend the city, but rather to sack it to offer it to the traitor and enter into his good graces. My little birds even brought me a possible marriage between his daughter and Robert Baratheon.” _The eunuch confirms to us ._

I nod my head, fully expecting this kind of news. My father also expected such news, being wary of Tywin like the plague. But given Qarlton's gaze, the latter did not expect it at all.

"How dare he ? Betrayal !” _exclaims the Hand of the King._

The look I send him calm in his tracks.

"Is it really treason ? We have already lost the war, and the Tyrells will never arrive in time to help us. Tywin only serves his interests, and this lion knows how to be careful. He was waiting for the result of the Battle of Trident before making his choice.” _I explain to him._

“But I don't understand ! You are the Crown Prince, he could marry his daughter with you and support us !” _Qarlton replies._

I nod my head once more.

“It's very simple, Qarlton. The majority of our troops have been defeated in Trident, and the rebels have one of the largest armies mobilized. When they arrive, we will not be able to resist. Even if Tywin succeeded in mobilizing his army here, the losses would be monstrous, and there is nothing to say that he would win. It remains a House against Three Others. Not to mention that mobilizing his army so far would leave the Westerlands at the mercy of the first. Knowing that the Riverlands only mobilized part of their army among the rebels, they could easily invade the lands of Tywin.” _I explain to him with a sigh_.

Is it so complicated to see the logic of things ? Tywin is not an idiot, and he serves his interests. Obviously he would prefer me on the throne, but the rebel army is far too large. If the Tyrells had been there, instead of blocking Storm’s End, it would be a different story. 

“What are we going to do ?” _Qarlton asks with some concern._

My smile seems to scare him, which is understandable.

“We're just going to leave. Or should I say, I'm going to leave.” _I answer him ._

He’s quite shocked. A little more, and his jaw would come off.

“I… I'm afraid I don't understand.” _Makes me Qarlton_.

I raise an eyebrow. Shouldn't he be smart ? My sentence is however quite understandable. I did not speak it in _Parseltongue_ or in _High Valyrian_ (High Valyrian is identical to Latin !) Isn’t it ? 

“I haven't stammered, as far as I know. Varrys ?” _I ask while looking at the spider._

One would think that Varrys is impassive, his face carved in stone. And yet I can see his having some fun.

“I think, your grace, that Lord Qarlton can't believe what you said.” _Said_ _the spider with an amused smirk._

I give it back to him.

“I see. Lord Qarlton, know that I am leaving for Dragonstone, with the rest of my family. My father being the King, the latter will of course stay here. After all, a King does not flee.” _I explain to the poor fool_.

"But it will never be enough, your grace ! Robert Baratheon will chase you to Dragonstone !” _replies the poor man, completely horrified_. 

“Don't be afraid, Sire Qarlton. We will not stay in Dragonstone, but will sail east, once our plan… on the way.” _I tell him with a smile_. 

I then snap my fingers. Suddenly, a man in a black hooded robe appears. His hands are hidden by gloves, while his face is hidden by a mask with the image of a dragon. These are my new " _Death Eaters_ ", though I call them " Death Dragons ". 

I created the order of the Death Dragons at the age of twelve, using my new magic acquired using the Resurrection Stone. They are all bastards of noble families, abandoned to their fate. Like most bastards, they were born to prostitutes in King’s Landing. I immediately realized their potential. They were desperate, looking for a way out of their ordeal, and like an angel, I showed them the way.

Using several obscure spells, I trained them. I started by infusing them with a tiny part of my magic, all with the Resurrection Stone and a bit of Weirwood. A ritual thus allowed me to confer the ability to do magic, although only minor spells such as **_Alohomora_** _or **Quietus.**_ Then I ordered Sire Gerold, Sire Arthur and Sire Gwayne (before his death) to train them. My Death Dragons have learned to handle thin blades and swords, as well as develop their muscles and agility. And most importantly, they learned the weaknesses of each armour.

My Death Dragons had become my Invisible Blade, my Secret Guard. Although the most apt term is that of " assassins ". They only obey me, are conditioned to fulfill my every wish. If I order them to strip and let me enjoy their bodies, they do so with a big smile. If I tell them to cut their throats, they do it effectively, and again, a big smile. I admit that I frolicked with the majority of them, and this is completely normal. These are my toys ! 

In total, I have a hundred Death Dragons, with a proportion of 1 to three, or One woman for Three men. (In short, 25 women and 75 men). Surprisingly, the majority of bastard born girls are accepted by their fathers (after all, they can be married to form relationships and cannot inherit), unlike boys.

“How are the preparations ?” _I ask Lucius_. 

I couldn't help but name my Death Dragons after my old Death Eaters. Obviously, Lucius is the Commander of the Death Dragons.

“The Alchemists' Guild has started spreading barrels across the city. Wisdom Rossart estimates that the barrels will be ready by the time the Lannisters arrive.” _Lucius responds in a monotonous voice._

“Barrels ? Which barrels ?” _exclaims Qarlton panicked._

“What about the fleet ?” _I ask, ignoring Qarlton._

I hear my father's snorted back. The latter is completely ecstatic. He knows he will die, but he intends to do so with great fanfare! 

“The ships are under way. We expect the fleet to be ready to go within two days. The fleet in King’s Lading currently consists of 90 ships, all warships of at least 100 dipping oars. We have started the transfer of the treasury on board the _Voldemort_. The rest of the royal fleet awaits us at Dragonstone. According to the latest news, Dragonstone has 200 warships, 80 of which have more than 100 dipping oars.” _Inform me my loyal servant_.

I notice that Qarlton is speechless, to the delight of Varrys. I signal my servant to continue his report.

“We have had confirmation from Lady Olenna Tyrell. Lord Mace Tyrell hijacked 50 ships from the Redwyne fleet to join Dragonstone, the ships mostly filled with food and loyalists. Finally, the army began to take up quarters in the ships. We estimate 20 000 our army, not counting the crews totalling 5 000 more.” _Finish my little servant._

I smile when I hear the news. I had been right to order the production of more ships, not to mention that my father wanted to invade Braavos. Our army totalled 100,000 before the war, but when we sent Rhaegar to war, I decided to keep part of the army here. Always have a plan B ! Perhaps we would have defeated the rebels if my 20,000 men had gone to fight, alas we will never know. 

“Excellent ! We will be able to ...” _I start before being interrupted._

"Treasury ? 20 000 men ? Barrels ? I don't understand anything !” _exclaims Qarlton, at the end._

I look at the poor man before smiling sympathetically at him, well I hope so.

"Is it so difficult to understand, Sire Qarlton ? I kept part of the army in the event of my brother's defeat, something I guessed exactly. Do you honestly believe that I was going to leave Westeros with a handful of soldiers ? And do you really think I'm going to leave MY GOLD to this traitor of Baratheon ? Without counting the barrels… haven't you made the link between the barrels and the alchemists' guild ?” _I tell him._

I see him thinking before opening his eyes in horror.

“You are going to burn the city ! I can't let you do it !” _Qarlton exclaims, taking an outraged look._

I look at him, slightly disappointed. What a pity…

“Lucius !” _I say in an implacable voice._

Qarlton has no time to react as he collapses on the ground, the chinstrap cut. He died instantly, and the blood did not spurt. Probably due to the aconite covering the blades of the Death Dragons, and the healing rune present to prevent bloodshed.

“I guess we will have to find a new Hand of the King…” _I say in a drawled voice._

“Wisdom Rossard would make an excellent Hand of the King, awaiting his role.” _Said Varrys in an amused voice._

My father and I are shaking our heads. I then look at Varrys, intrigued.

"What about you, Varrys ?" _I ask him._

“I will stay at the Keep. I know some passages far enough and deep enough to avoid the explosion. If the explosion never takes place, and Robert is crowned King, I will put myself in his service. So I can keep you informed, your grace.” _Varrys tells me, bowing._

Right after these beautiful words, Varrys leaves, with a trailing step.

"What about the Dornian bitch ?" _Ask my father._

I look at him before thinking. Mother and Viserys are ready to board the _Voldemort_. It’s my flagship. I myself drew the diagrams, taking inspiration from the Muggle Galleons, which explains its immense size. The guns do not exist here, and preferring to wait before this " discovery " (and therefore avoid that my enemies can get their hands on it), my galleon is armed with several ballistae and scorpions, all with 500 dipping oars. Without forgetting the runes placed on the three masts, allowing the sails to never run out of wind. 

Finally, I think back to what my father just asked me. The _Dornian_ _bitch_ is obviously Elia Martell. I frown before shaking my head.

“I don't care about this woman. But her children are Targaryens, and so are my nieces and nephews. I intend to replace the children with runic golems in order to deceive her vigilance, and Rhaenys and Aegon will come with me.” _I tell him with a stony look._

I know he considers Rhaenys and Aegon to be " bastards ", but I refuse to let family members die, let alone children. He ends up nodding. I leave the place with a brisk step towards my tower. It's time to create these golems. 

**(Timeskip) (Six days later)**

We finally arrived in Dragonstone. According to the latest news, the rebel army is three days from the capital, and the Lannister army two days. Finally, Redwyne Fleet ships are expected to arrive within five days.

I take this opportunity to observe the interior of Dragonstone. I know that Dragonstone is built on a gigantic obsidian mine, and I order my soldiers to mine as much as possible before our departure. Obsidian is a highly conductive material in magic, and very popular for drawing runes, or creating a catalyst ... like wands.

It was while exploring the dusty rooms of Dragonstone that I discovered an old room. I recognize a portrait : That of Aenar Targaryen, last Dragon Lord of the Valyrian Freehold, and father of Aegon I Targaryen" the conqueror ". I am slightly surprised to see that this area has been deserted since ... ancient times. Looking at the place, and seeing an old desk covered with dust, I finally understand. This is Aenar's office. 

I watch the place carefully. The library is full of books, which I hasten to retrieve. With some spells, I shrink them before transferring them to a trunk in my pocket. I take this opportunity to recover the portrait, and there ! Behind ! 

My eyes do not betray me, there is a hole with a box behind the portrait of Aenar. Without wasting time, I levitate the box to me, and with a simple **_Alohomora_** I open it. My eyes widen in surprise as I recognize the contents. I can hardly believe it ... a dragon egg. I tilt my head to the side ... the egg is as black as obsidian, which is weird. Dragon eggs are usually red, yellow, green etc. But never black. I gently take the egg in my hands and ... nothing. Hope brings life. I have no idea how to hatch this egg, but I plan to find out.

I decide to leave with the egg, but as I head for the door, I notice a funny shine on the side. I decide to investigate. Quickly approaching where I saw the flash, I notice an anomaly. The place has no dust ... I reach out and ... I come into contact with a silky material. Opening my eyes, I grab the object and yank it.

Under my amazed eyes is revealed a rack containing a well-known sword. How the hell did that damn sword got there ? 

Before me is the sword of Gryffindor, in all its splendour ... I believe that an entity is playing with my nerves ! I take the sword, before I notice something ... the piece of fabric I removed ... it's the Cloak of Invisibility. Seriously ? I honestly feel like I'm being watched. 

“I don't know who to thank, but… thank you.” _I say out loud._

I listen, but no, no response. At least I would have tried. I notice that the sword of Gryffindor has changed slightly… Gryffindor is still written, but on the other side of the blade, TARGARYEN is also inscribed… interesting. Shrugging, I decide to leave with the sword, the cloak, the egg, the books and the portrait. I wonder if my magic coefficient has increased thanks to the cloak.

Two days later, my mother starts to scream. It would seem that it is time for her to give birth. Obviously, she was keeping Rhaenys, Viserys and Aegon at the time. I let you imagine the concert of whining and crying. I enter the room to see Narcissa (my faithful Death Dragon) taking care of my mother. Unlike my other Death Dragons, Narcissa specializes in healing, including childbirth. Much better than a vulgar Maester, I can assure you.

Not wishing to see the birth, I take the three children with me. Frankly, between Viserys who’s 5 years old, Rhaenys who is 3 years old and Aegon who is 1 year old, it is frankly not easy. Viserys is always glued to me, and I like that. Frankly, he's trying to imitate me, and he's doing well. Not to mention that I think I noticed a touch of madness in him, ah, he is a real Targaryan! 

For her part, Rhaenys is often sad. She knows perfectly well that she will never see her mother, her grandfather, or her father again. Well, she got me, and I'm much better than the others. The fact that she is already starting to say " daddy Haeron " is obvious. 

For his part, Aegon is often calm, but when he starts to cry… you would frankly believe hearing a dragon. This kind of lungs being a child, it's not possible ! Seeing how he looks at me, I feel that he too will call me " daddy " ... Oh joy ! 

It is while going out that the terrace with the children that I notice a small problem : A storm is approaching, and if it continues, it will devastate my fleet ! 

Without losing a moment, I take my Resurrection Stone in my right hand, while the Invisibility Cloak is placed on my shoulders. Fortunately it only activates when desired, otherwise I would be facing howls of terror from the kids. I reach for the sky.

\- **_TEMPUS VIDEUM_**!

I cast a meteorological vacuum spell with as much force as possible. Invented in my old life by a Scottish sorcerer, it creates a so-called "empty " area around you. This zone then repels clouds and other meteorological inconveniences, thus forming a basin. Surprisingly, I don't feel drained, although a little tired. It seems that the cloak has actually amplified my magic. I notice then that the storm circumvents us thanks to this spell. I note the astonished cries of the soldiers below. A storm that bypasses us, it is noticed… Concerning the kids, they remain amazed by my tour de force. I'll explain to them later… 

After an hour (or maybe more, I didn't follow), Narcissa comes to pick me up.

“You have a little sister, your grace.” _She said to me with a small smile._

"What about my mother ?" _I ask her._

“The queen is very tired, but she will live. She will need a little rest, but I assure you that she will be ready for departure.” _Narcissa answers me before handing me the baby._

I catch her in my arms, smiling. A little sister. She will not betray me, unlike Rhaegar ! 

"Her name ?" _I ask._

«Daenerys, your grace. Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. 

"Stormborn ? No, this name is not suitable since I dismissed the storm. It will be Daenerys _Mageborn_ Targaryen !” _I correct her with a smile._

In response, she just nods before returning to my mother. I wish my father had seen her. These rebels will pay, I swear ! 

( **Timeskip) (four days later)**

I watch the fleet from my balcony. It is now complete with the arrival of the Tyrell ships. In total, the fleet is made up of 340 ships, including 190 ships of more than 100 dipping oars, in addition to my flagship. I expect only one thing : News from King’s Landing. 

I am quickly informed by an owl. Seeing the animal, I know that the message comes to me from Varrys. The owl hoots with joy upon seeing me, surely tired by this long journey. She lands on the ledge in front of me, holding out her paw on which the letter is hung.

I smile before motioning for a servant to bring a plate of bacon. She deserved it. While she eats her meal, I read the letter.

_To the attention of your majesty,_

_I regret to inform you that our plan has failed. King Aerys was betrayed by Jaime Lannister, the latter having murdered him in the back. He also murdered Wisdom Rossart before he could order the firing of the barrels. Tywin Lannister was able to ransack the city, and the rebels finally arrived._

_Princess Elia and the two golems were assassinated, although Princess Elia was also raped. According to my information, Eddard Stark heads for the Tower of Joy to save his sister, while Jon Arryn heads for Storm’s End to end the siege. Robert Baratheon offers a royal pardon to the Tyrell should they agree to bend the knee, something they will surely accept. However, I can assure you of the Tyrell's continued support._

_I advise you to set sail as quickly as possible, Robert Baratheon has planned to send his fleet to meet you._

_My sincere condolences,_

_Your most faithful servant_

_Signed : Acromantula_

I cringe when I realize that my father is dead, cowardly murdered. He will be avenged ! As for Varrys' signature, I smile. I gave him this code, because apart from me, nobody knows that an Acromantula is a spider. 

«Prepare the ships, we're leaving !” _I say in a loud voice._

I don't need to turn around to find out that Lucius heard me. It is time for us to leave Westeros. But we will come back, and we will recover our throne ... MY throne.

**(Timeskip) (One month later)**

“Your majesty, where are we ? 

I look at the man who asked me this question. It is Sire Gerold, the whole of the Royal Guard (except Barristan and Jaime) having accompanied me.

“Look for yourself, Sire Gerold.” _I tell him with a big smile._

With a wave of my hand, I make the mists disappear in front of us. I can hear the soldiers screaming in surprise.

“By the Seven ! We are in Valyria !” 


	4. 281 AC, Valyria...or not

**282 AC,**

**The Voldemort, Smoking Sea,**

**POV Harry**

-Not quite. This is Calos, an ancient city located west of Valyria. _I say, frowning._

The place was completely devastated, easily visible from my ship.

“But… how ? No one has returned from Valyria yet !” _Exclaims Gerold, taken aback._

Very amused by his behavior, I give him a reassuring smile. Poor man, his life was turned upside down. First he could not protect his king, then he had to leave the city where he lived, and now he is in the area considered to be the most dangerous in the world. After all, no ship has returned from Valyria ... or even survived on arrival. Well, that was before.

"Do you remember the runes I had engraved by my Death Dragons on the hulls?" _I ask him._

He frowns slightly before nodding.

“These are strengthening runes called " _Reinforcing Runes_ " or " _Resistance Runes_ ". Once charged, they can withstand a certain degree of heat as well as most shocks. Enough to resist grounding.” _I explain by making the rune appear above my hand._

"But we didn’t run aground," _said Sire Arthur._

I shake my head.

“In fact, we have hit rocks many times. However, I ordered the installation of “ _Slippery Runes_ ”, thus making it possible to go beyond these rocks. Combined with the " _Resistance Runes_ ", we simply avoided the dangers of the Smoking Sea.” _I smile at the end of my explanation._

The guards nod their heads, like the present soldiers. Being far from Westeros, I finally had to reveal my magic in front of everyone when we were attacked by pirates. Being very angry awaiting the death of my mother (she unfortunately died two weeks ago following an infection linked to an injury that she had hidden from us), I launched my most powerful **_Fiendfyre._** Let’s say that flaming dragons do not go unnoticed.

Surprisingly, the guards did not flee from me, and on the contrary, rallied to me. Once again, I had proven to be the worthy heir of the Targaryens, and of the Valyrians in general. After all, the Valyrians were known to master the Fire Magic.

“Is this our destination ? Calos ?” _Sire Germond asks me._

Unlike the other Kingsguards, Sire Germond is also a competent sailor, which explains his appointment to the post of Captain of the _Voldemort._

I shake my head.

“No, we are going to go around the island from the south towards Valyria. Once the island in sight, we will follow it until reaching an island in the South-West of Valyria.” _I explain with a small smile._

"Why this island, your majesty ?" _Wonder Gerold, very curious._

I look at him with a dazzling smile. I am completely ecstatic to reach this island.

“Quite simply because this island belongs to me. It is Targar, the island belonging to the Targaryen family. In short, it is the origin of my family. According to my ancestor, Aenar Targaryen, the island was not destroyed during the Doom. He flew over the place with his dragon, and although the majority of Valyria is destroyed, our island has apparently escaped the scourge.” _I explain with a smile._

What they do not know is the reason why our island was not destroyed. The Targaryens were Rune Masters, and they affixed over a million protective runes to the island. After all, they distrusted their enemies (the other noble families), not to mention that some Targaryens were born with the gift of Clairvoyance. They had foreseen the Doom.

But Aenar Targaryen did not think that the runes would resist, which explains his departure for Dragonstone with the whole of our House. He had been right, because even if Targar had resisted, the surroundings remained impassable, and our family would have died slowly. A chain of volcanoes does not go out like this, and it took decades before the ash fell, or the sea was no longer as hot.

“According to my calculations, we should get there within a week. In the meantime, I will continue to read my ...” _I start to say before being interrupted._

“Wrecked ship on the port side ! A Vessel with the Lannister emblem !” _cries the lookout._

I frown before looking to the left. Indeed, there is indeed a Lannister ship stranded on rocks. We should check what's in there.

“Lucius ! Go inspect the ship with five others, and bring back anything of value.” _I order._

"At your command, your majesty !" _Told me a mature and sensual voice._

I smile at the astonished looks. It is the first time that they have heard Lucius, and I can understand their amazement. Lucius' voice is very similar to that of Lucius Malfoy, after all, it is not for nothing that I named him so.

I watch Lucius and my other Death Dragons head for the wreckage, jumping across the rocks gracefully. After an hour, they come back. Lucius holds in his hands a Bottomless Bag (which I made and enchanted with an extension spell). Under the amazed eyes of my other guards, he begins to take out several chests from the bag, all filled with gold. I immediately recognized the symbol of the Lannisters, but also that of Volantis.

-Interesting. I only know one Lannister who stopped at Volantis with such richness ...” _I said aloud, motioning to Lucius to continue unpacking._

I am not surprised when he takes three objects out of his bag. A Valyrian steel sword, a gold crown set with rubies and a diary.

“Brightroar… We now know what happened to Tommen II Lannister, King of the Rock and father of Loren Lannister.” _I smile as I grab the blade._

It is simply magnificent. The handle is covered with dragon leather, surmounted by a gold pommel in the form of a lion's head. The guard is in bronze filigree with gold, and of course, the blade is in Valyrian Steel.

“When we have time, the sword will be reformed , and the lion head will be turned into a dragon. This will be the punishment for the betrayal of the Lannisters. A final humiliation ! As for the crown, it will be offered to my brother. Put the diary in my library, it will be very useful to me.” _I smile._

“We also got Tommen's bones. What should we do with it ?” _Lucius asks me, gesturing to Augustus._

Named for Augustus Rookwood, the latter is one of my biggest Death Dragons. He is holding another bag in his hands, probably Tommen Lannister's bones. I squint when I look at the bones.

“Let the bones be left inside. Despite my hatred of the Lannisters, this one is completely innocent. An owl will take the bag to Casterly Rock so that he can be buried among the former Kings of the Roc.” _I add._

My men are nodding.

“With that, I'm going to rest. This trip exhausts me, and seeing the devastation of the lands of my ancestors tires me.” _I tell them before I head to my quarters._

Obviously, the place is richly decorated, and my quarters have two additional bedrooms where my family members currently sleep. I notice, however, the presence of someone else, and I smile.

"May I know what you are doing there ?" _I ask the young man._

Twenty-two years old (barely older than me), the man in front of me stands straight. He has silver hair and blue eyes, his thin face showing a Valyrian origin. Finally, his armour has two coats of arms : A three-headed red dragon on a black background for the House of Targaryen, and a silver Seahorse on a green-sea background for the House of Velaryon. 

“I… wanted to speak with you in private, Your Majesty. I apologize for my inappropriate behaviour.” _Said the man in a hoarse voice._

I smile at his embarrassment. I am however intrigued to know what Jacaerys Velaryon, Heir to House Velaryon wants of me. The Velaryon and Celtigar Houses decided to accompany me in my exile, which is quite understandable when you know that they are two Valyrian Houses. The current lords stayed in Dragonstone, while the first heirs followed me. As for the second heirs, they too stayed in Dragonstone to take over in the event of the parents' death before my return.

Thus, Lord Lucerys Velaryon and his son, Monford Velaryon stayed in Driftmark while Lord Ardrian Celtigar and his son, Johan Celtigar stayed in Claw Isle. The heir to the Celtigar House, Terrence, of course came with me.

“I'm listening.” _I tell him by sitting down quietly._

He seems embarrassed once again. To believe that I have an earthworm in front of me ... Finally, he decides to express himself.

“As you know, my family is from Valyria. What few people know is that the Velaryons are from Targar. We were one of the gentries, large enough to be wealthy, but not large enough to be Dragon Lords.” _Jacaerys explains, blushing._

I finally understand the reason for his presence. If they actually come from Targar, it means that they must have an estate on my island. And obviously, he would like to know if I authorize him to recover it.

"I suppose you would like to recover the Velaryon’s Estate, right ? I guess there is nothing stopping me from accessing your request. Despite the passing ages, your family has faithfully served mine, whether in Valyria or Westeros.” _I say in a condescending voice._

He widens his eyes slightly before smiling at me. After all, his family has always been a vassal of mine, it is normal to return his estate to him. Anyway, I can withdraw it at any time ...

“I… thank you for your grace ! I don't know how to thank you !” _He said to me with a smile._

I detail him from head to toe. He is a handsome man, muscular and frankly fuckable. I'm in need, I don't want to sleep with my guards or my maids for the moment…

"I have an idea for that ..." _I said while licking my lips._

With a wave of my hand, I close and lock my door. The rest… is history.

**(Timeskip) (8 days)**

*knock Knock knock*

What's that noise again ? 

“Your majesty ?” _Says a very feminine voice._

Ah, it's Melinda, my handmaid. I slowly open my eyes while uttering a thunderous yawn. I look to my right before I smile. Jacaerys is still asleep, hidden under the sheets. As for my left, there is Vaelinne Celtigar, completely naked. I see her abundant chest, and I smile.

I got so bored on the way that I spent my time sleeping with Jacaerys. Then I noticed Vaelinne Celtigar, Terrence's sister. She couldn't resist my charms, and in the end, I did both. Obviously, I used contraception spells. I don't plan to have kids, and anyway, they were toys for me during the trip.

"What is it ?" _I ask while scolding._

I frankly abhor morning awakenings, preferring lazing around. The servant finally enters my room, not shocked for a penny. At the same time, she is used to my escapades, although I have never slept with her. Not that I didn’t try to, but she made a vow of chastity, and I can respect that.

“We see an island in the distance. Captain Germond asked me to warn you.” _She said to me with a smirk._

Slutty servant girl ! I see that she takes pleasure in disturbing me, bitch! 

“Very well, tell him I'm coming.” _I answer her when I get out of bed._

I hear protests from the bed. I watch my two lovers before I get dressed. They are also awake.

“It seems that our adventure stops there. I had a lot of fun, but I have no intention of starting a lasting relationship. Since you had a lot of fun, I recommend that you get married and unite the Velaryon and Celtigar Houses.” _I tell them before I leave._

I know it was not very nice of me, but frankly I do not care. I am not here to marry, but to reconquer my Kingdom. I finally arrive on the bridge, and I barely restrain a cry of joy. Targar is in sight ! 

“Good morning, your majesty. As you can see, we will reach the Targar coasts within an hour. Do we have to target a particular place ?” _Germond asks me._

I look at him before I frown. Aenar's books spoke of a port on the northeast coast, towards Valyria. I wonder if it is still in good condition. Despite the protection runes, I don't think the port could have resisted the Lava Sea… we'll see.

“Go along the coast to the east, we should find a port, or some ruins.” _I order him._

He nods before giving orders. I was quickly joined by my family. Viserys is totally excited, which doesn't surprise me at all.

"Have we arrived ?" _He asks with a big smile._

“Indeed, we have arrived. See in the distance the land of our ancestors, Viserys.” _I tell him, pointing to the island._

His amazed look makes me smile. So much innocence, yet so much madness in his eyes. I smile all the more when I see Tommen's crown on his head. He loves it.

“It's… hard to see.” _He said to me, looking for the words._

I nod my head. The Smoking Sea is aptly named, and a mist spoils our view.

“Go and rest with the others. We will arrive in a few hours.” _I tell him._

He pretends to protest before nodding. I see him chatting cheerfully with Rhaenys on the way home. I shake my head.

Very quickly, the hours pass. We are on the edge of the island, and I am surprisingly surprised to notice quite luxuriant vegetation. I expected this ecosystem to suffer from volcanic fallout, but the runes have, it seems, effectively protect the place. Maybe the buildings stayed clean ? I hope in any case, the ash is a real ordeal to clean up. Especially deposits from several centuries. 

“Buildings in sight !” _cries the lookout._

Without losing a moment, I take the telescope that Lucius hands me (appeared at my side). I look at the buildings in question, and a smile widens my lips. I close the telescope in a sound * clap *.

“Gentlemen, it seems that the Port of Targar has resisted the Doom. You know what you have to do !” _I tell them in an authoritative voice._

The men around me are nodding sharply, and I see the sailors running around. Very quickly we approach the port.

I notice the presence of several docks. As we approach one of the docks, I open my eyes. There are three ships stowed at the dock, and they are very old. In fact, it's easy to guess since two of the ships are damaged, while the third is in very good condition. They all wear white sails. I remember that in the Valyrian Freehold, the heraldic symbols did not exist. In fact, the Valyrian Empire was very close to the Oligarchic system of Ancient Rome, the Dragon Lords being the equivalent of the Patricians…

“I'm surprised to see a ships. I suppose they were not taken on board with my ancestor's fleet when they moved to Dragonstone.” _I notice it out loud._

“Indeed. But two of them are badly damaged, only one being relatively in good condition.” _Sire Gerold replied._

I totally agree with him. On the three ships, I will have to dismantle the two damaged. They are far too damaged to be repaired. As for the third, it intrigues me. First of all by its resistance, but also its appearance. It is different from current ships, more in width. If I were to make a comparison, I would say that this ship looks like a Line Ship with three square masts. But there are no cannons or oars… A prototype perhaps ? After all, it is different from the other two ships, which look more like triremes. 

“The third ship is very different. It seems more advanced. I am amazed that my family did not take it with them ... such a ship would surely have revolutionized maritime warfare as we know it.” _I respond with a frown._

This ship is bigger than mine ... and it is over three hundred years old ! Come to think of it, my ancestor mentioned the “ Naga Project ”. If I remember correctly, Naga is the name of the " King " of the " Water Dragons " supposedly killed by the " Gray King " of the Greyjoy House in the Age of Heroes. 

He was talking about a ship capable of carrying dragons and an army, and I think he was referring to that ship. He simply mentions that the project was left behind because incomplete ... From what I saw, the ship is complete, unless he was talking about something else ? 

“It doesn't matter. We will inspect this ship in due course anyway, we are in no rush.” _I answer._

He nods. I calmly observe my ship approaching the quay. Finally, the anchor is dropped and a bridge lowered.

“It's time for me to discover my island. Gerold, Arthur, with me. The others, stay on the ship until our return.” _I order._

The soldiers nod, and Gerold, Arthur and I descend. I know that Lucius and several Death Dragons follow me in the shadows. After all, it's their job.

I am amazed by the beauty of the place. The quays are made of molten stone, identical to Dragonstone. We recognize here a totally Valyrian architecture. We are slowly advancing towards the buildings. They are very large with an architecture that I have never seen. There are two spiral towers on the sides, rising high in the sky. In the centre is a large building similar to a harbour master's office, or a warehouse? It's pretty hard to say. 

Unlike Dragonstone, the buildings are entirely white with golden reflections in places. Looking up, I notice that the roofs are in the form of golden domes. The roof of the main building is surmounted by a statue of a dragon made entirely of gold.

Looking at the sides, I notice other, smaller buildings. They are partially hidden by the mists. I look under my feet to finally notice the huge road leading to the tall building. I open my eyes to understand what the building is.

“I thought this building was a harbor master's office, but I'm wrong… It's the door.” _I say out loud._

Gerold and Arthur's eyes are wide, and I understand them. The building is at least 20 meters high, if not more. We approach, and indeed, in front of us are two huge wooden doors. The wood is very light, bordering on gold. I easily notice several runes engraved in the wood. They are easy to recognize: Resistance Runes. 

We are approaching the doors, but impossible to open them.

“We may have to break them down. Should I go get guards ?” _Wonder Sire Arthur._

-No.” _I respond by approaching the door._

I cast an analysis spell to detect enchantments. I smile when I notice a very simple spell.

“Fire and Blood !” _I speak loud and clear._

Nothing at all. Weird ... I roll my eyes when I realize my stupidity. These are Valyrian doors… You have to speak in Valyrian.

“ ** _Perzys ānogār_** _!” I say forcefully in High Valyrien._

I hear the door crack, but nothing else. Weird ...

“Your Majesty, wouldn't it be easy for any enemy if they knew the password ?” _Lucius asks me when he appears._

I note with amusement the shock of my two guards. Finally, I open my eyes with understanding.

With a simple gesture, I throw a slight **_Diffindo_** on my right hand before placing it on the door. I notice with interest that my blood is absorbed by the door.

“ ** _Perzys ānogār_** _!” I says once more in High Valyrian._

The door begins to shine with a deep red glow. Suddenly, it opens inward. I barely notice the guards' gasps of surprise, I am so hypnotized by the vision.

The huge paved road continues in the distance until you reach a castle. All around, huge buildings and white towers with spiral shapes. With an absent step, I continue to move forward. I detail the places as I go, still in shock.

It is simply magnificent. In fact, no word can describe the beauty of the place. Huge white houses with golden domes, towers rising into the air as far as the eye can see, statues representing dragons, and even FUNCTIONAL fountains. There are gardens, topiaries (which must have represented dragons or other creatures in the past), still statues. I can see parks, a market and many other buildings.

I continue to move forward, vaguely hearing the cries of surprise from my guards. Understandable, we expected a partially destroyed city ... but no. The city is intact, if not the vegetation which seems to have overflowed. And again, I find that the vegetation is not so invasive ... Surely due to runes responsible for protecting the place.

As I continue my walk towards the castle, I notice a gigantic fountain forming a roundabout. A large statue stands on the fountain, and I take a step back recognizing the character ... It's me ! Or rather, it's Harry Potter… 

“How…” _I start to say._

I stop, noticing a strange symbol on the fountain. The Deathly Hallows.

“Impossible ...” _I whisper, observing the symbol and my statue in turn._

My heart almost misses a beat when I notice something else. A silhouette standing in the fountain ... a shadow. The silhouette is very large, shrouded in shadows. But despite everything, I can see its face… a smiling skull with two stars replacing the eyes.

“The Stranger…” _I whisper again._

The Stranger looks at me before nodding. Its smile widening (which shouldn't be possible, it's a skeleton!). He disappears slowly, not without whispering a word. 

“ **Master** …” _said the Stranger before disappearing._

I remain frozen, arms swinging. When I blink, I notice that he has disappeared. Maybe a dream ? I approach the fountain, and I widen my eyes in surprise. On the edge of the fountain ... the Elder Wand ... 

I catch it gently, feeling a wave of power surround me. Without realizing it, I hold the wand up.

“By the Seven !” _exclaims Gerold._

I get out of my reverie before noticing my posture. Raising my head, I notice a ray coming out of my wand towards the sky. Suddenly, it was an explosion of light forcing me to close my eyes.

After a few minutes of blindness, I manage to reopen them.

“What the fuck !” _cried Arthur._

Usually Gerold would hit him for such language. But I fully understand his reaction, and given the lack of reaction from Gerold, him too.

The mist has completely disappeared. We can finally see with clarity around us, and the view is breathtaking. I finally see the expanse of the city, while a blue sky shines above our heads.

"Have you… scattered the ashes ? But how ?” _Wonder Gerold, completely dumbfounded._

I smile mysteriously before looking at him.

“Nothing is impossible for a… god.” _I say before I head for the castle._

I take a few steps before I turn around.

“Bring our men down, we can finally settle down. And escort my family to the castle with the Velaryon and Celtigar.” _I order before walking lightly towards MY castle._

I do not wait for their reaction, eager to discover my new “ _house_ ”.

Half an hour later, I finally reach the gates of the castle. It is simply immense, which does not really surprise me. Valyrians have always been visionaries, and my family is no exception.

I take the time to observe the walls with a smile. If I had to estimate the size, I would say that they are several tens of meters high. The structure resembles the Culzean Castle in Scotland, but the towers are surmounted by golden domes while the walls are white veined with gold. The material vaguely reminds me of quartz, but that's not it. In any case, it is as smooth as the walls of Dragonstone.

I approach the doors, and they open by themselves. I guess the magic of the place spotted me ... I shrug my shoulders before moving forward. I arrive in a gigantic Hall. The floor is covered with a non-palpable stone with blue carpets. Statues are scattered on both sides of the path leading to another door. I observe the place, noticing the presence of other, smaller doors. It must be the hallway. I decide to move towards the other big door.

The second room is different. I can easily understand that it is a ballroom, which surprises me a little. I did not know that the Valyrians were avid of mundanities. A large crystal chandelier overlooks the premises. I frankly hope that it will not fall, it must weigh tons. I notice a staircase in continuity, and deciding to follow my instinct, I climb the steps. I finally arrive in another, smaller room. There is also a staircase leading upstairs, and a door on each side of the room. Strangely, the walls are covered with mirrors. To reflect the light I guess.

I climb the stairs, and I arrive in a large corridor. It extends from right to left, with a multitude of doors. I then notice portraits on the walls ... Targaryen portraits. It must be the family wing. I quickly explore the rooms, but these are just bedrooms. There are Washrooms with tubs filled with runes, probably for water. I wonder how a Targaryen born without magic could live here…

I leave the place to return to the previous room. I decide to go right, and I come across a large room with a table in the centre. Approaching, I notice that the table is in fact a gigantic map, as in Dragonstone. I smile sadly when I notice that it is a map of the Valyrian Freehold before the Doom. At least it will be useful for me to put a name on the various ruins. I will have to update it.

I understand that this room must have been the War Room. I can easily see seats, a bar filled with a few crystal bottles, and shields and swords adorning the walls. Approaching the walls, I am amazed to note that the weapons are in Valyrian Steel. There must be at least four swords. I observe the shields, but they are not made of Valyrian Steel. I wonder if it would be possible to make one ...

I decide to leave the place to go to the other unexplored room, the one on the left. When I enter, I refrain from vibrating with pleasure. It's a damn Library, and it's huge ! There are several floors with hundreds of shelves full of books. And these books are surely all in High Valyrian ! This means that there is almost no copy at the Citadel. 

I finally decide to go back to the Hallway. After all, there are other rooms to explore. As I prepare to open the right door of the hall, I hear footsteps. Very fast steps…

I barely have time to turn around to receive a completely excited Viserys in my arms.

"It's beautiful! It's beautiful! It's beautiful!” _Viserys repeats endlessly with a large smile._

I smile at his behaviour. He remains a child, and I cannot punish him for that. I notice behind him Rhaenys with eyes wide open, hypnotized by the beauty of the place. Finally, Narcissa and Lucius arrive, each holding a baby. I can easily see that Lucius is holding Aegon while Narcissa seems to prefer Daenerys.

“Viserys, I understand your excitement. But it is not worthy of a Targaryen to express himself thus, even less a prince.” _I tell my little brother by putting him on the ground._

He looks at me with his innocent eyes, his eyes pleading. I roll my eyes before ruffling her hair. He smiles before running into the room, chasing Rhaenys. Letting them play, I watch Lucius.

“How is the landing going ?” _I ask Lucius._

“The men have already landed. This place being secure, I asked that a reduced team monitor the ships. Our men, however, do not know which areas to occupy.” _Lucius tells me._

I frown. How did they manage to be so quick? I look outside before opening my eyes. When I arrived, the sun had not yet reached its zenith. Whereas now he's already going down. Did I take that long to explore the place ? 

“Night is coming, tell the guards to settle in the houses. Tomorrow we will start our inspection and dispatch the guards to accommodation. I noticed a barracks not far from the entrance, send several guards there. As for the Kingsguards, they shall sleep at the castle. From what I have seen, there is enough room. I will not be surprised to find an armoury and dormitories in one of the wings.” _I order Lucius_.

The latter nods before beckoning to one of the other Death Dragons. I roll my eyes when I realize that Lucius doesn't want to leave me unattended. Shortly after, I noticed a dozen people. They are members of the Velaryon and Celtigar families, led by Jacaerys and Terrence.

“Being Valyrians, you will stay at the castle until you are assigned a domain. Jacaerys, we will search the Domaine Velaryon on our map tomorrow.” _I tell them._

“We thank you, your grace.” _Terrence tells me, bowing._

“Follow the main path and climb the two stairs until you reach a corridor of rooms. You will settle in the left wing.” _I explain to them by motioning to go._

Quickly bowing, they go to settle down, leaving me alone. Finally, I see Sire Gerold arriving with around fifty men, including Sire Arthur and Sire Germond. It is the complete Royal Guard, with a total of 53 members.

“Sir Gerold, you and your men will continue to inspect the east and west wings of the castle. Try to find suitable rooms for your men. Surely there must be Guard Stations and an armoury. We will accommodate one of the towers to make it the new Tower of the Kingsguard.” _I order before signalling them to leave._

“As per your order, your majesty.” _Gerold answers me, leaving to explore the rest of the castle._

I look at Lucius before sighing.

“I am tired. I'm going to go to bed with the kids. May our meals be brought to us.” _I order with a sign to take Aegon._

Lucius nods while Narcissa follows me with Daenerys. We join the Right wing of the Apartments. I choose the largest room, linked directly to another. While I sleep in the big bed, Aegon and Daenerys will sleep in two conjured cribs. As for Rhaenys and Viserys, they will sleep in the next room.

I can't wait to find out what Targar has in store for me…


	5. 286 AC, Plans, Slaves and...Dragons ?

**286 AC**

**Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts, Targar Island,**

"Fuckin 'shit egg! I order you to hatch, or I swear by Merlin's beard that I shall make an omelette off of you!” 

Well… I may have lost my legendary composure, but at the same time, it's understandable. It's been 5 years that I have been on this island, and I still can't hatch this fucking shitty egg! I tried everything, whether by placing it on a fire, infusing my magic and even slaughtering a servant on it ... Nothing to do. Oh, I'm not an idiot and I understood that " _Fire and Blood_ " was not a motto, but advice ... 

I mean, our family never had a motto before the conquest of Westeros. So, I wondered where this motto came from, and Aenar's journal helped me. According to him, this motto would allow future generations not to forget the secret of hatching dragons ... but it does not work at all.

"I swear you're going to pay for it, you bastard dick of carbon-stuffed calcium ! You're going ...” _I scream looking at the egg innocently placed on the cousin in front of me._

“'Da?” _a childish voice interrupts me._

I freeze when I hear that sweet voice. Turning around slowly, I discover for my greatest horror Aegon looking at me, innocent eyes wide. Behind him I see Rhaenys and Viserys trying somehow to refrain from exploding with laughter. I give them such a dark glare that they grab Aegon before running away.

“You scoundrels! If I catch you ...” _I yell at them._

I catch my breath to calm down. Anyway, it's not their fault that this fucking shit egg refuses to hatch. I must have missed a stage, there is no other explanation.

I look at the black egg again. I have the impression that it taunts me… I wonder if I did not kill the dragon by boiling the egg in a cauldron of horse blood… Could this be the first hard boiled dragon egg? Hm ... 

"You’ll get what’s coming to you!" _I yell again, pointing at the egg._

With a determined step (no, I don't sulk), I turn around towards my office, my robe billowing like Snape did. I am currently in the Ancestral Office of the Targaryen House Heads. I found it a few days after our arrival, hidden behind a tapestry in the War Room. I must say that the view is magnificent. The Office is quite large, at least 60m² with an entire glass panel giving a breath-taking view of a huge garden at the back of the Castle.

Without forgetting the numerous portraits present, surely the former Heads of House Targaryen before the plague. The most recent is that of Aervar Targaryen, father of Aenar Targaryen. I decided to add the portraits of Aenar and my father. When I have time, I will add mine and that of the other Kings of my illustrious line. But for that, I have to get them back at the Red Keep ... well if the other trash hasn't burned them.

I look absently at the wooden desk (I can’t recognise it, maybe it was a variety that only grew in the Valyrian Freehold?) With a few letters and other scrolls on it. Contrary to what one might think, being a King in Exile is not easy. 

First of all, I have to take care of my army, and especially of my city. Considering that I do not intend to resume fighting immediately, the majority of the soldiers have been demobilized to begin the revitalization of the site. Even if the infrastructures are in prime condition, this is not the case for crops. Fortunately, several guards are the sons of peasants and farmers.

I didn't think Targar was that big, and yet ... The island is just gigantic, twice the size of Driftmark and Dragonstone combined. Besides that, I discovered that the island is divided into 10 demesnes, the largest of which is that of the Targaryens. In fact, the only city on the island is located on the Targaryen demesne which takes 1/3 of the island. Since it doesn't really have a name (according to the books in the library, Targar is both the name of the island and the city), I decided to name it. In a rush of nostalgia, I chose Hogwarts. I know that Hogwarts was the name of a castle and not of a city, but in my Empire (of my previous life) it was not. I had literally developed the castle and created a gigantic city around the castle.

Anyway, I had to distinguish myself from my ancestors, and Hogwarts is a name so foreign that it has nothing to do with Westerosian, Essosian or Valyrian culture. I however decided to leave the names of the other demesnes, finally those still existing. In total, the 10 families on the Island of Targar were : Targaryen, Velaryon, Sorelyen, Qoherys, Baerligor, Dorenar, Kaernys, Farlenys, Carlyen and Minerys. At first I thought it was weird, so I decided to read my family history. 

According to the books, my family was founded in the year 56 After Enslavement (ie 56 years after the enslavement of the first dragons called 56 AE ). According to my calculations, this represents approximately 5,900 years before the conquest of Westeros. (5 900 BC) We were originally from the peninsulas, but decided to settle on the island southeast of Valyria in order to avoid the families of the first Dragon Lords. According to the books, they were drunk with power ... which doesn't surprise me at all. 

Our family became a bourgeois family very quickly thanks to fishing, several families having stopped cultivating the land to enlist in the army to conquer Essos. So while the first noble families harassed our neighbours, we were developing our economy. Around the year 5000 BC, the Targaryens became one of the wealthiest families in the New Empire, shortly after the destruction of the Ghiscari Empire. 

My ancestor at the time, Baenemor Targaryen had the idea of prospecting our lands. You should know that the island was already divided into several families (we were not the only ones to move as far as possible from the war), but our lands included two large mountains. It was literally the jackpot ! The Targaryens discovered the first gold mine of the Valyrian Freehold, and very quickly our wealth increased. It was in 4,200 BC that Vaserys Targaryen married Lynaera Belaerys, daughter of the Dragon Lord Jaenevys Belaerys. This marriage then gave our family its first title of nobility. Finally, the Targaryens were no longer bourgeois, but a family of small nobility. 

However, our family was not the only noble family on the island (then still unnamed). Most families also had access to nobility in one way or another. This is how started a great competition to know WHO would rule the island, and de facto the other families. However, our family had one definite advantage : our immense wealth. My ancestor Aenar (1st of his name) Targaryen discovered that the Qoherys, Sorelyen and Dorenar families were in debt to the Valyrian Bank (the Valyrian Freehold had their own bank, obviously directed by the Targaryen Oligarchy composed of the 36 Royal Houses known as Houses of the Dragon Lords forming the Council of Dragon Lords ). He then bought back their debts, and forced these so-called Houses to swear loyalty to him. Although he began this arduous work in 4,000 BC, it was his granddaughter Eurynys Targaryen who finished the work in 3,450 BC by marrying Joryen Velaryon. Thus, the Targaryen House became head of the island which was renamed Targar. In the year 3440 BC, the Targaryen family was elevated to the rank of High Nobility by the Magisterium (name given to the Assembly of Nobles directing the Valyrian Freehold and obeying the Council of the Dragon Lords). 

The importance of my family then continued to grow, until the fateful day in the year 2400 BC. On this day, my ancestor Visenya Targaryen married Jahaerys Domaeron, second son of the Dragon Lord Daurion Domaeron (leader of one of the most powerful Royal Houses). The latter did not want our family to obtain the name of Domaeron (Visenya then being the head of the family), and in exchange for keeping the name of Targaryen, he offered us ten dragon eggs. This is how the Targaryens became the 39throyal family (a 40thfamily was created around the year 800 BC). 

We then entered the Council, becoming an integral part of the leaders of the Valyrian Freeholds. According to the books, the Council was headed by the Highlord of the Valyrian Freeholds, elected by the representatives of the Royal Houses. The Domaeron family ruled the Valyrian Freeholds for over 4,000 (they obtained the title by leading the war against the Ghiscari Empire). 

I learned that our family was often prey to Clairvoyance and prophecy, and that many Targaryens over the years predicted a cataclysm. This is how our family inscribed thousands of runes on Targar, helped by the vassal families of the time. But in 114 BC, Daenys Targaryen also called Daenys _the Dreamer_ had a dream revealing that despite our protections, our family would not survive by staying in Targar. This is how Aenar (6thof the name) Targaryen ordered our departure for Dragonstone, founded by his grandfather, Haeron (1stof the name) Targaryen in the year 314 BC. He brought with him 5 dragons, 4 eggs, the last members of our family and more than a thousand slaves. (The Valyrians remained an Empire based on Slavery, and we used them to mine, cultivate etc. in short, slave labour.) Only the Velaryon family had listened to our prophecies, the other families refusing to believe it and preferring to stay in Targar…

* knock knock knock *

“Come in!” _I say coming out of my thoughts._

I look up to see Sire Gerold come in, holding a parchment in his hands.

“Your Majesty, here is the expected report on the mines.” _He said to me, reverently placing the parchment on my desk._

I nod my head before opening it. Reading its content, I raise my eyebrows before sighing. I am not surprised to learn that the Gold Mine is completely exhausted, after all, it has been mined for more than 4,900 years. However, it is not as empty as you might think. Although the gold vein is completely exhausted, this is not the case for the intact iron vein. 

“Interesting. My family did not exploit the iron vein, preferring gold. Understandable, but also fortuitous.” _I say out loud._

I notice from the corner of my eye Sire Gerold nodding. After all, iron is used to forge weapons and armour, not to mention that I started to write the plans for certain _Inventions._ I intend to make them discover arithmetic, arithmancy, advanced geometry and various theorems. Seriously, this world has nothing equivalent to the Theorem of Pythagoras or Thales. Well, at least in Westeros and Essos. From what I noticed, the Valyrians were not so ignorant. It seems that the opulence of the Valyrian Freeholds has allowed many Valyrians to concentrate on Science, Culture and Art. 

I continue to read the report, and my smile widens to the point of frightening Sire Gerold. I sent a team of prospectors and miners to Valyria. They were ordered to get as close as possible to the old mines south of the main peninsula (Separated from the mainland during the Doom). According to their surveys, they found yellow crystals in large quantities ... Sulfur.

Taking into account that I sent a delegation to Tolos in the Bay of Slaves to negotiate a treaty to recover _White Powder_ from arid lands (these idiots have no idea of its value) , I have all the ingredients necessary for the manufacture of gunpowder. Of course, I must not forget the coal, but luckily for me, I have a tree farm run by Igor (one of my Death Dragons) producing enough coal through runes.

The hardest part was recovering the saltpetre in Tolos. The ruling family of Tolos (a former family of low-born Valyrian soldiers) was initially wary of my emissary, but when the latter delivered my letter written in High Valyrian, they changed their minds. It's no secret that some cities like Tolos and Elyria want the Valyrian Freeholds back, so by receiving a letter from the last Valyrian Freeholds royal family… let's just say they agreed to provide me with everything I want, at the lowest price.

“If everything goes as planned, we can start producing black powders in a year or two. However, I will have to modify the formula with a magic reagent in order to eliminate the smoke and remove its carbon footprint ... we must at all costs avoid polluting this world.” _I think out loud._

“Can I know what your black powder is, your majesty ?” _Wonder Sire Gerold._

I look at him, slightly surprised. I had forgotten that the inhabitants of this world aren’t developed.

“Black powder is an explosive reagent allowing a pyrotechnic reaction. In simpler terms, Black Powder would easily destroy walls and doors, and even sink boats.” _I explain quickly._

I frown. Although I am for a technological evolution, I want to avoid total dependence at all costs, which would cause a de facto progressive forgetfulness of magic. I'm going to have to create some kind of magical technology, or an equivalence. In my old life, I had replaced _televisions_ and other _screens_ with magic versions using runic crystals. More efficient, better quality and without pollutants ... The problem is the lack of magic in this world, unlike the old one. To successfully create a sufficiently developed and widespread technology, the environment must have a higher magical saturation. There is only one solution: The Telluric Lines. 

“It could help us quickly reclaim your throne, your majesty.” _Said Sire Gerold, getting me out of my thoughts._

“Indeed, but I do not intend to reclaim my land in the foreseen future. Westeros is not going to fly away, and we are quite far away. My priority is to rehabilitate the Valyrian Freeholds, and to do this, we will need slaves ... Lots of slaves ...” _I answer him by looking him straight in the eyes._

I see from his reaction that he is uncomfortable. Understandable, when you know that slavery is totally prohibited in Westeros. I shake my head.

“Must I remind you that the Valyrian Freeholds were built thanks to slavery, or even that my family was one of the largest families of slavers? I understand your reluctance, but we have no choice if we want to rebuild the Valyrian Empire in all its splendour.” _I explain to him._

Not to mention that the slaves of the time were not treated like today. According to the books, most slaves of the Valyrian Freeholds were treated better. They benefited from communal baths (divided into two parts, one for slaves, the other for low-born Valyrians), three meals a day as well as high quality clothes. The Valyrians knew the importance of disciplined and loyal slaves, so they chose to treat them well. Some families like mine even went as far to create schools for slaves so that they had a minimum of knowledge, in addition to mastering reading and writing.

“I'm not sure our men would agree, Your Majesty.” _Sire Gerold confides in me, pursing his lips._

“Here, and make sure that copies of this book are distributed to the population.” _I tell him while holding out a book._

The book in question was written by a Scientist (the equivalent of a Maester in Valyria) dealing with the condition of a slave in the Valyrian Freeholds. I obviously translated it. Sire Gerold looks at me before nodding. I already know that he is going to bring this book to Lucius so that he can print copies at the printing office. I created this building last year in order to reproduce my books and allow greater access to these works (well, those I deigned to be worth sharing). Not really having ink, and lazy to do so, the printing press rests on a system of clusters of runes reproducing the book by modifying the writing so that it is more readable.

It is while looking out the window that I notice something interesting ... an owl approaches at full speed. I open the window to let in the night predator. The owl looks at me before stretching out its paw on which is attached a sealed parchment.

I easily recognize the seal: The Deathly Hallows. I use this symbol for communications between Varrys and me. Without losing a moment, I break the seal to read its content. 

_Your Majesty,_

_The situation is getting worse day by day. Following your departure with the royal treasury, the King Despot found no other way than to marry the lion's daughter in exchange for several million gold dragons. He has already spent the three million offered by the lion. The crown is now in debt of two million with the Lion. The lion is however no longer inclined to lend, and King Despot plans to borrow from the Faith and the Iron Bank._

_My little birds have also brought me rumours from the Iron Islands. House Greyjoy is planning a rebellion, saying to have bent the knee to the Targaryens and not to the Baratheons and Lannisters. It is only a rumour, but expected their behaviour and their beliefs, I will not be surprised by a revolt in the coming years._

_I also discovered some funny news. The children of King Despot were born bastards of his wife and his brother. King Despot has no legitimate children, and he will surely not have any. However, I found several bastard children looking like him across the city, all from the Brothels._

_Finally, King Despot is still looking for you. He punished his brother, Lord Stannis, for failing to catch up with you. Their relationships are at an all-time low, and Lord Stannis plans to permanently separate from the Crown. It would be a potential occasion, Your Majesty._

_With my respect,_

_Signed: the Acromantula_

“So the crown is in debt. If this were known, the Lords of Westeros would be the first to raise their banners… Better wait until this debt increases before revealing it.” _I think out loud._

I frown as I think back to my treasury. I had to change one of the buildings in a Bank in order to store the immense fortune that we brought with us. The royal treasure was 5,000,000 Gold Dragons while we recovered 2,000,000 Gold Dragons from the Lannister wrecks. A substantial fortune when you know that the Lannister family has allegedly 10 000 000 gold dragons ... well if their mines are still usable. I am convinced that after millennia of exploitation, the mines are starting to dry up. 

I obviously decided to keep the original name of the Bank of the Valyrian Freeholds, so the Valyrian Bank exists again. I wonder if the original is still standing. Chances are high, the Valyrians had placed many runes on the Valyrian Bank to protect it.

I get up before going to the wall map representing the island of Targar. From the centre-west to the north-east represents the Targaryen Estate before the Doom. Considering the extinction of most Houses, the Targaryen Estate now extends from North to South-East, while the South-West is divided between the Velaryon and Celtigar Houses (I have assigned to them the former demesne of House Dorenar). By observing the topology, we notice an assembly line extending from the Centre to the Northeast. I smile as I think about what these mountains contain.

I know full well that one of the gold mines is depleted, but the second mine is not. Placed on the northern mountain, this mine had been kept in reserve by my family. I intend to exploit it. I'm also going to have to find a way to rehabilitate Valyria. The volcanic eruption must have brought back in great quantity the precious gems, mainly diamond. Magic makes it possible to shape a diamond, and there is no better material for creating runic interfaces.

I finally look at the South of the island. This area was once reserved for crops and pastures. The sheep population has mysteriously survived the Doom, which explains the thousands of sheep inhabiting the place. I have already ordered the opening of a slaughterhouse and a woollen factory. I plan to diversify the animal population by sending a ship to recover pigs and piglets on Cedar Isle. According to the information, the Island has a large animal fauna including bears and monkeys. Besides, it supposedly has strange flowers. I plan to send Narcissa there to determine if these plants have magical potential.

“Your majesty ?” _I hear someone say._

I turn to see Sire Arthur. The latter holds in his hands a parchment.

“We have just received a missive from Sire Joran.” _He said to me, handing me the parchment._

I frown as I try to remember where I sent Sire Joran from my Kingsguard. I remember now, I sent him as an envoy to Meereen to buy slaves. He had to send me a letter with the _prices._

Without delay, I open the missive.

_To the attention of his Highness, King Haeron Targaryen, King of Valyrian Freeholds and Heir to the Valyrian Empire, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,_

_After tough negotiations with the Meereen slave traders and a welcome banquet from the Grand Masters, I was able to negotiate a rate per slave. They ask for 100 Silver Honours for basic slaves, 500 Silver Honours for Sailor-slaves or specialised one. For gladiators, they claim a minimum of 5,000 Gold Honours, although they are ready to lower the price if the purchase is grouped._

_After checking with the Meereen Bank, I was able to obtain the conversion rate. 1 Golden Honour is equal to 4 Silver Stag or 33 Copper Stars . 1 Silver Honour is equal to 1 Half Sol, but the actual conversion rate is 3 Silver honours for 1 Sol. 1 Golden Honour is equal to 182 Silver honours or 1 456 Copper honours._

_The Bank has graciously agreed to convert the prices into our currency, here is the report:_

_\- Basic slave = 100 Silver honours = 2 Silver Stag, 2 Copper Stars and 1 Liard_

_-Specialized Slave = 500 Silver honours = 1 Silver Moon, 4 Silver Stag and 4 Copper Stars_

_-Arena Combat Slave (Gladiator) = 5,000 Gold honours = 100 Gold Dragons_

_\- Concubine Slave (all genders) = 100 Gold honours = 2 Gold Dragons (Proposed by the Bank of Meereen)_

_\- Unsullied = 800 Golden honours = 16 Golden Dragons (Proposed by Banque de Meereen in agreement with the Bank of Astapor)_

_According to the Bank, Meereen offers a total of 100,000 slaves, 27,000 specialized slaves and 1,000 gladiators. However, I do not have the data for the two other Meereen Bank proposals._

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Sire Joran, member of the Kingsguard,_

_Emissary of His Majesty King Haeron Targaryen,_

I raise my eyebrows slightly before doing a head calculation. According to my calculations, 100,000 slaves equals 1,100 Golden Dragons. I quickly calculate the rest in my head. 

-27 000 specialized Slave = 13 500 000 Silver Honours = 1 485 Gold Dragons 

\- 1 000 Gladiators = 5 000 000 = 100 Gold honours = 100 000 Gold Dragon 

-100 000 Slave +27 000 Slave Specialized + 1 000 Gladiators = 102 585 Gold Dragons 

I frown when calculating the last price. 100,000 Gold Dragons is a huge sum for only 1,000 slaves, while 1,100 Gold Dragons for 100,000 slaves is a paltry sum. Before deciding, I have to look at our reception capacities. 

Without wasting a moment, I head to my office to watch the census carried out by my Death Dragons. According to them, the city currently has 27,640 inhabitants ( 25,000 from my fleet, 2,000 from Redwyne ships and 640 children under the age of 18 following childbirth). The city was organized to accommodate a total of 100,000 Valyrians and 600,000 slaves. The Slave Quarters are in excellent condition, I nod my head. I have all the space I need. 

I raise my head to notice that Sire Arthur, back straight and protecting the door. I roll my eyes before I smile. I am astonished by the loyalty of the Kingsguard and their constant vigilance.

"Sir Arthur, go and seek Sir Germond, please." _I ask him._

He nods before leaving the premises. During this time, I write two missives. One to the attention of Ragnok (A Death Dragon managing the Valyrian Bank , I was inspired by the goblin names. It's crazy how much I miss these filth… I wonder if it is possible to find some… ) and the other for Sire Joran.

In the first, I authorize Sire Germond to transport 110,000 Golden Dragons on board the _Voldemort in_ order to complete the transaction. I grant him an additional sum if he comes to find valuables or spices. 

In the second, I order Sire Joran to negotiate the purchase of all the slaves present in Meereen, even the gladiators. If I'm not mistaken, the gladiators receive training worthy of the Kingsguard. I intend to have them trained by Sire Gerold and Sire Arthur in order to increase their numbers.

"You asked for me, your majesty?" _Sire Germond asks me, knocking on the door._

“Indeed, Sire Germond. I have a mission of the most crucial importance to entrust to you. You will leave with the _Voldemort_ and a fleet of 200 ships in the direction of Meereen in order to buy the slaves. By the time of your arrival, negotiations will be concluded between Sire Joran and the Grand Masters of Meereen. Here is an authorization to withdraw the necessary funds, as well as a surplus”. _I tell him, handing the letter to Ragnok._

I notice the unimpressed look of Sire Germond. The latter was already aware of my plans, having been warned in advance if ever an agreement was reached.

"A surplus, your majesty ?" _He asks me, arching an eyebrow._

“Indeed. You will have 7,425 additional Gold Dragons for you and your men. Take the opportunity to grant them permission as well as search the stalls for spices and other objects that you consider interesting. Do not forget to convert them in the Bank of Meereen and ask them for a parchment of the usual rates in order to avoid any scam.” _I explain to him with a wink._

Those eyes widen when he hears my words. It is not every day that your King gives you money to have fun. Knowing that Meereen has an incredible number of Brothels and sex slaves, I just authorized them to fuck anything that moves there. I can even feel his excitement from here, which I find very arousing.

With a wave of my hand, I order him to leave. I look at Sire Arthur who is standing near the door, a jealous look on his face. I understand, he too would like to leave for Meereen to have some whores or gigolos, what do I know ? 

“Sir Arthur, take this missive to the Owlery. This message is intended for Sire Joran.” _I order him._

“At your command, your majesty.” _He smiles at me._

When he comes to get the parchment, I notice a change in his approach. I open my eyes slightly when I see his red face. In a few seconds, he was already gone.

He had an erection worthy of a giant under Viagra (Yes, I had fun forcing the giants under Viagra in my previous life before cutting their genitals ... I am a sadist and proud of it!). Poor of him, he is really in need ... I can't help but explode with laughter. 

* crack *

I turn around suddenly, eyes wide. Damn it, the egg is hatching! Long live Merlin! Long live the Seven! Long live me! 

I rush towards the egg, my eyes never leaving the vibrating egg (it strangely reminds me of a certain toy…).

* crac * * crac * * **CRAC** *

“Finally ! You took a long time !” _I say when I see the shell break._

I smile when I see a piece of shell escape. I frown ...

“Damn it ! Are you kidding me ? For real ?” _I exclaim while looking at the whelp._

Or rather, looking at the ALBINOS whelp ! The Stranger must frankly make fun of me: An ALBINOS Whelp in a BLACK egg like Onyx ! 

* hiss *

I arch an eyebrow as I watch the whelp come out of its shell. I forgot that when young, dragons make the same noises as a cat. I like cats…

“ ** _Well, well ! You took your time, my love “_** _. I say in parseltongue._

I decide to use a loving nickname, after all it remains a child.

“ ** _Mom !”_** _replied the whelp with an adoring look._

… Not again ! 


	6. 289 AC, Changes, Alchemists and Volantis

**289 AC**

**Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts, Targar Island,**

**POV Harry**

\- … and our report is available in this book. 

I get out of my thoughts when I hear Lucius finish his ... report. I am not very focused to tell the truth, understandable when you know that I am tired. It's already my fourth meeting of the day, and I'm totally exhausted when it's only 2:00 p.m.

I look absently at the book on my desk before nodding. It is a summary of the slaves' living conditions, the results of their labour, etc. In short, it is a report on slaves.

“You can dispose.” _I tell him with a dismissing wave of my hand._

He bowed before leaving me. Being King is a lot of work.

Since the hatching of my dragon egg, my life has been very busy. It all starts with the revelation of the existence of the whelp. The fact that he is an albino encourage rumours and other gossip, after all there had never been an albino dragon before.

Then there was the return of Sire Germond and Sire Joran with the many slaves. Although my subjects were sceptical, even suspicious, they quickly accepted, noting that the slaves took care of everything. Westerosians may be against slavery if they are told that they can now quietly sip a beer while a slave takes care of the fields etc. then they are the first to accept it. Such liars.

The slaves were quickly distributed, the majority having to take care of the mines, the continuous cleaning of the city (the equivalent of the Public Service), cultures etc. To tell the truth, they took care of all the bass works. Ultimately, the Westerosians only take care of the Army and supervisory positions. The best example is the Market, run by a handful of ex-soldiers but operated entirely by slaves.

Plus, the savings are fantastic. A slave has no salary or wages, we just have to provide them with food, a roof over their heads, etc. Obviously, we treat them much better than the rest of the world, which explains their joy. I ordered the construction of several schools, but there remains a problem : I do not have a teacher, and I do not want to teach. I have better things else to do. 

Fortunately, I taught my Death dragons the basics, but I don't have that much. I cannot afford to turn them into teachers. It is a full-time job, so they would no longer have the time to do their duty.

I absently look at a scroll on my desk. This is Varrys' latest report. I decide to read it again.

_Your Majesty,_

_As predicted, the Greyjoy family began their rebellion and declared their independence from the Crown. They have already started to plunder the coast and obtain several victories. You will no doubt be amused to know that they have burned the Lannister fleet in Lannisport. The King Traitor begins to mobilize a fleet, however the lack of ships is felt._

_Since your departure with the entire fleet, he has not managed to rebuild it. Only Lord Stannis has apparently managed to rebuild a personal fleet, ironically at Dragonstone of which he is the new Lord. This is seen as a punishment, the Lordship of Storm’s End and Stormlands having been attributed to Lord Renly, the youngest brother._

_In accordance with your requests, I started researching in order to find you a Maester cold enough with the Citadel to break up and join you. To my biggest surprise, the Archmaester Marwyn fully matches. Partisan of the Targaryens, he specializes in Higher Mysteries, having the largest existing chain in Valyrian Steel, in addition to the corresponding staff and mask._

_After making contact, the latter confirmed to me his desire to leave the Conclave which he considers ungrateful. He is accompanied by a dozen acolytes, all faithful. I checked their background myself. In order to join you, the Archmaester Marwyn plans a “ trip ” with his acolytes for Volantis in three months , and of course a “ serious incident ” will cause his loss and that of his own._

_Greeting you_

_Signed : the Acromantula_

I must admit to harboring some doubts concerning the Archmaester and his acolytes. When I was at the Red Keep, I spied on the Grand Maester Pycelle and his connections. My owls had been trained to capture crows, and what I discovered greatly surprised me. Unlike the Alchemists (who claim to be supporters of the esoteric and mysterious arts), the Masters seem to maintain an unnamed hatred for Magic. They swear by science, believing that magic has no place in the world. I even discovered that the maesters seem responsible for the death of the last dragons in my family ... Not to mention that Pycelle is on Tywin's pay roll. 

I will always be able to use legitimacy in order to verify his honesty. Nodding, I take a self-inking Quill (which I easily reproduced) to respond. I quickly write that a delegation will recover Marwyn in Volantis… no, that I will recover him in Volantis. I quickly seal the parchment before handing it to Varrys owl.

It's time for me to go to Volantis. This city is important for my plans, besides it is the first colony founded by the Valyrians, shortly after the destruction of the Ghiscari Empire. If I remember correctly, Volantis is led by the Triarchs, all of whom must come from what they call the _Old Blood_. In short, descendants of Ancient Valyria. But I do know one thing : All of these so-called descendants are just offspring of low-born Valyrians. Not one of them descended from the nobility… 

It is also said that Volantis is the most populous city in the world, with more than 1 million inhabitants in the city, and more than 5 million living in the surroundings. I also remember an old sentence : For each free Volanteen, there are 5 slaves. 

If what they say is true, it means that Volantis has more than 5 million slaves, which would be more than enough to rebuild the Valyrian Freehold in all its splendor.

But before I take care of the reconquest of the Valyrian Freehold, I must succeed in making them habitable. According to the latest report, the runes and rituals used by my Death dragons barely succeeded in making the land fertile between the volcanic mines and the southeast coast. I'm going to have to go there myself to find and use the telluric lines. It will take me time, and above all a lot of effort.

The only good news is the exploitation of these so-called mines. The sulfur mine is running at full speed (cooling runes have been affixed to relieve the slaves), as well as two silver mines and a diamond mine. I was right from the start : The volcanic mines are huge, deep and above all, they are full of precious materials. Besides, I'm starting to wonder if the volcanic explosion that caused the Doom would not be due to a mine that is a little too deep ... If the legend says true, the first _flame_ exploded is the central one, where was the most deep gold mine of Valyrian Freehold. This mine was so deep that a thousand slaves would die every week because of the heat, the lava and the firewyrms. 

Firewyrm, what a funny name. According to the descriptions, the Firewyrms are immense wingless dragons with the appearance of snakes, living in volcanic depths, capable of drilling and spitting fire. They are believed to be responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of slaves. In short, they are Snake-Dragons ... I sincerely hope that my slaves will not be confronted with one of them, it would frankly piss me off to lose my workforce.

“Daddy ?” _said a childish voice to me._

I raise my head before smiling. In front of me stands Aegon, nine years old. He looks a lot like me, which is perfectly normal. I adopted him, as well as Rhaenys. A little Blood Magic, and voila ! Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen are now my children. Since I refused to have Dornian children, I ... used blood magic to replace Elia Martell's blood. 

I will always remember the horrified look Lucius had when he heard the news. Well, before the latter bursts out laughing ... According to him, it's completely ironic. Me who hated (it is always the case) my brother, here I had theoretically had two children with him… At least, we are sure that they are pure.

Aegon is already 131 cm tall (he probably takes that from Rhaegar, what an injustice!), And his hair is silver. But the funniest are his purple eyes with an emerald rim. It is proof that they are now my children. Rhaenys is identical, except that she is 11 years old and only 128 cm tall (she will be the same size as me later). 

"What is it, my dragon ?" _I ask him with a smile._

I don't normally have a paternal fiber, but for Aegon and Rhaenys, I am willing to make an effort.

“When will I have my own dragon ?” _He asks me with innocent eyes._

I close my eyes, inwardly cursing Viserys. This asshole keeps saying that he will be the first to get a dragon egg, since he is the oldest. Inevitably, Rhaenys and Aegon are impatient. Even Daenerys hopes to have her own dragon.

“I have to get more eggs first, you know that. Albus is not old enough to lay eggs, not to mention that he has not yet found a companion”. _I tell him with a smirk._

Yep, I called my dragon Albus ... I have a blue eyed albino dragon called Albus ... I find it very funny, personally.

“But Uncle Viserys said…” _Start answering me Aegon._

“Your uncle is just chattering, don't pay attention. Like you, he is impatient.” _I interrupt him ._

He nods before rushing towards me. I barely have time to open my eyes before he throws himself in my arms to hug me. I don't know why, but whether it's Aegon, Viserys, Rhaenys or Daenerys, everyone keeps begging for hugs.

In fact, I know very well what the problem is. They have no mother, and the consequences are felt. They only have me, which leads to a strong dependence, which border jealousy. One time, they saw me kissing a woman (I had just fucked her), and the next day, she woke up trussed up in bed with an apple in her mouth and a little message on her pedestal table : _You are unworthy of the dragon, bitch !_

Frankly, I was proud. Why ? Because the rope having captured her had been conjured ! Yes, my kids had inherited my magic ! Instead of punishing them, I demonstrated to them ... by torturing and igniting the said woman. Anyway, she was screaming too much in bed, strangely reminding me of Molly Weasley. 

“And where are the others ?” _I ask him while he comes down to the ground._

“Uncle Viserys is with Sire Gerold for his lesson. Rhaenys is with Aunt Narcissa for her lesson. And… aunt Daenerys is with Aunt Bellatrix.” _He explains to me while standing straight._

I smile at his behaviour, before I take a pensive look. Two years ago, I ordered Sire Gerold to instruct Viserys in the handling of weapons. Surprisingly, Viserys managed to impress Sire Gerold to the point that he asked me (beg) to make Viserys his squire. After rapid consultation with Viserys, he expressed the wish to join the Kingsguard later. So I accepted.

Viserys is fanatically loyal to me, to the point that he would kill everyone in the Castle if I ordered him to, even Daenerys. Thinking back, and knowing his martial prowess, Viserys would make an excellent Guard. Not to mention that he inherited my magic. I therefore plan to create a subdivision of the Kingsguard reserved for users of magic. I already have its name : La Mageguard, which will be run by Viserys. 

For her part, Rhaenys has the same character as Narcissa, which amuses me a lot. Like Narcissa, Rhaenys sees above all the political advantages, is interested in healing and above all, she has demonstrated an incredible mastery of Parseltongue Magic. If this continues, Rhaenys will be a Mistress of Healing within a few years, surpassing Narcissa. After several requests, I agreed that she would become Narcissa's apprentice. They are currently working at the Hogwarts Hospital (the first in the world), located in the western part of the city.

Finally, there is Daenerys. She is quite calm, but like all Targaryens, she has a touch of madness. And she showed a certain passion for destructive magic. This is the reason why I entrusted her, despite her 8 years, to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix is my favourite Death Dragon. Like her namesake, she is loyal and crazy. Her specialty is Combat Magic, specifically fire spells. Daenerys being a Targaryen, she risks absolutely nothing from the flames, which allows her to better control these spells. I have no doubt that she will later become one of the greatest Pyromancers in history.

“Why don't I have lessons like the others?” _Aegon asks tearfully._

I smile as I look at him. Aegon is a lot like me, so much so that he too is a genius. This is good, because he will make the perfect heir (not that I need it, I intend to live forever). He demonstrated a certain prowess for Magic in general, besides spending his time in the Library of the Castle, devouring the books of our ancestors.

“I'm waiting for your tenth birthday, my dragon.” _I tell him mysteriously._

He frowns, tilting his head to the right. He developed this tendency when he reflected. Finally, I see his eyes widen.

“But I thought Viserys…” _He starts to say._

So, is it no longer _Uncle Viserys_? Amazing how much he can change his speech. 

“Viserys is not my heir. He may be my brother; the fact remains that he’s just my brother. While Rhaenys and you are my children. Being my heir, you can only have one teacher, me.” _I interrupt him with a smile._

His eyes open wide while his mouth seems to tremble.

"Do you think you can wait for your next birthday in three moons ?" _I ask him._

For a simple answer, he nods. I signal him to leave, something he is quick to do, excited.

I frown as I think back to the _Moons._ I frankly hate the primitive calendar they use ... Instead of being based on months with NAMES, they prefer to be based on numbered moons ... At least, it takes 12 Moons to make a year, quite similar to the calendar from my previous life.

I have already started writing an annual calendar with months, and there is quite a difference with my old world. I noticed that there are only 27 days between each Full Moon, which would make a total of 324 days. But the Full Moon is not a start, but a zenith. So I decided to use the New Moon (also called Night of Darkness in this world) as the start and end point of my calendar. This theoretically adds an extra month, but it is easily divided into twelve.

I end with a calendar of 351 days. But the division by 12 is 29.25, which is not possible. So I have to rearrange the months to get a round number. This is where the math gets tougher, since I have no idea which month deserves more days than others. If I withdraw the 0.25, I get 29 days a month and 3 days to allocate.

I open my eyes by having the solution.

Knowing that I was born on the last day of the Seventh Moon, we can therefore say that in equivalence, I was born ... on July 31. I do not think this is a coincidence ... I anyway decided to add 1 day to the 7 th month to celebrate my birth.

It is said that Aegon began his reign when the High Sept anointed him at Oldtown. It was the first day of the eleventh moon. In equity, it would be the 1 st November ... another coincidence ? In any case, I will add a day to the 11 th month. 

Finally, we started the Westerosien Calendar says _After the Conquest by Aegon_ (AC) when the High Sept anointed Aegon. So the 1 st November is theoretically converted into 1 st January. And now, I add the last day to the 1st month.

Which gives me a total of 9 months of 29 days and 3 months of 30 days. Now I have to name the months. If I remember correctly, the months of the Gregorian calendar were named according to events, seasons and Roman gods ... It is not really possible here. I have to find an equivalence.

January would become Shraekosys in honour of the Valyrian Goddess of Creation, Shrykos . This symbolizes the start of the year, Shrykos being the goddess of the beginning.

February would become Aegaraxys in honour of the dragons and their Creator, the Valyrian God Aegarax.

March would become Vhaegarys in honour of the Valyrian War God , Vhagar .

April would become Draemmagys, which theoretically means _Open_ in Valyrian, this month being that of hatching most of the time.

May would become Saeraxys in honour of the Valyrian God of celebration, vegetation and wine, Syrax.

June would become Maelesys in honour of the Valyrian Goddess of Love, Meleys.

July would become Haeronys, in my honour. I deserve that, and just as Julius Caesar did when he invented the Julien Calendar, I name the seventh month in my honour.

August would become Aegonrys in honour of my ancestor, Aegon Targaryen the Conqueror. Besides, Gaemon Targaryen wrote in his diary that Aegon was born on the eighth day of the eighth moon, which corresponds.

September would become Taessarys in honour of the Valyrian God of Knowledge, Music, the Arts, Healing and Prophecy, Tessarion. I also chose this name because it is rumoured that Daenys the Dreamer was born on the ninth moon of the Valyrian Calendar. He was Gaemon's sister-wife.

October would become Aerraxys, in honour of the King of the Valyrian Gods, God of Justice and Governance, Arrax. He must be Honored as the leader of the Valyrian Pantheon.

November would become Baelerys, in honour of the Valyrian God of Death, Balerion. According to the journal of Gaemon Targaryen (son of Aenar and father of Aegon), he named his dragon Balerion when he hatched here, on the island of Targar, twelve years before the Doom, in 116 BC. He would later become better known as Balerion the Black Dread.

December would become Vaelyrys, in honour of the Valyrian Empire as a whole.

I look one last time at the imagined calendar. I suspect that the believers of the Faith of the Seven will not be happy, but I do not care. We are in Valyria, and I much prefer their gods. Anyway, in my old life, wizards followed the Roman gods. I find that the Valyrian gods are quite similar, and I like it.

I also noticed that more and more citizens (I decided that the Westerosians and free men would be called Citizens, to easily differentiate them from the Slaves) and Slaves went to the temple of the city. At first, some wished to remove the statues of the Valyrians gods to transform the Temple as a sept, but I myself am sharply opposed. Now, I notice that more and more people are interested in the Valyrian Pantheon, probably linked to the lack of sermons… after all, we don't have a Sept or Septa.

In total, there are 14 Valyrian gods, one for each Flame (volcano). They are quite varied, and my favourite obviously remains Balerion, the God of Death… who as if by chance is represented by a giant skeleton brandishing in his right hand a Wand, his left hand a black stone, and wearing a large silver cloak … It is frankly no coincidence. Not to mention the Deathly Hallows Symbol engraved on his forehead ...

I have also revised my family's coat of arms to match me. The coat of arms is per pale sinister quarterly ; (1) Azure to a gules three-headed dragon ; (2) purpure wands or in saltire in second quarter with 5 stars or in chevron; (3) Sable a voided triangle, enclosing a ring , enclosing a wand , all silver . The **_" Fire and Blood "_** motto is added to the base. (See photo story)

I know perfectly well that heraldry is not as developed in this world, or that I am the first Targaryen to add other furniture to my coat of arms. However, I want to differentiate myself from my predecessors. What is more, my coat of arms exists in two versions. The first is that of the family in general, and de facto of my New Empire.

The second version is slightly different, with added ornaments. It is a coat of arms with royal gold helm with crimson and bronze lambrequins, surmounted by a royal crown resting on a tortile Gules and Vert. It is the first coat of arms of this type, and I am quite proud of it.

When I have rebuilt the Valyrian Freehold, I intend to create a coat of arms representing the Valyrian Empire.

I get out of my thoughts when I hear a loud cry coming from outside. Approaching the window, I smiled when I saw Albus flying over the gardens. He is simply magnificent. What surprises me is his size, normally and according to the books, a three-year-old dragon reaches a pony size. This is not the case for Albus, who is as big as a draft horse, twice the size of a damn pony.

I remember the legends of my family, and the last dragons making the size of cats ... This is probably due to poisoning, but I also think that the lack of magic has a lot to do with it. Dragons are magical creatures, and they need them to grow. It is wrong to believe that a dragon eats only meat, in fact, its diet is strongly linked to magical saturation. Thus, the more magically saturated an area, the less a dragon consumes.

Unlike Westeros, Targar is magically saturated, which must have accelerated the growth of Albus. Not to mention that Albus is my familiar, so his growth also depends on my power.

My smile widens when I see dozens of guards and slaves running through the gardens to admire Albus. My dragon is a real swagger who likes to show off, not to mention that he loves to practice perilous aerial figures ... like me.

After a few minutes of observation, I see him going towards the east of the castle. This is where the dragon den is located, a building specially built to house the dragons by my ancestors. From the little that I could learn, each Royal House had one or even several dragons. It all depended on the number of Dragonlords, knowing that one dragon den could house twenty dragons.

I shake my head, understanding through my bond with Albus that he just wanted to stretch his wings. I look at my desk again before sighing. I have one last subject to deal with, and not the least : the Guild of Alchemists. 

With the help of Varrys, and several trips to Essos, I managed to bring back several members of the Alchemists' Guild. Despite the criticisms, the Alchemists remain master potionists and mathematicians, in addition to being users of magic. Obviously, they only know real magic with the Wildfire.

And these are their explosives skills that has pushed me to repatriate them. I entrusted them with the Production of Black Powder, as well as of Wildfire (stored in a runic building under Fidelius).

The Black Powder being naturally too polluting and defective (it fouls the weapons), I made some modifications to the manufacturing process by adding a last manufacturing step. It uses a cluster of so-called _transmutation_ or _transmuting_ runes , in order to operate an alchemical process giving two smoke-free versions : an explosive version and a propelled version. Thus, I get both a very powerful explosive, and a powder used for weapons. The only disadvantage of this production method is the need to recharge and maintain by a person gifted with magic. 

Fortunately for me that all Alchemists have the ability to use magic, even if it is to a lesser effect. I taught them to draw a few runes and charge them by teaching them to use ambient magic. Now I await their report on the production of powder and wildfire. Once the productions and stocks are known, I will be able to set up the creation of cannons and other weapons giving me a definite advantage.

“Your Majesty, Grand Master Garigus has arrived.” _Arthur say me near the door._

“Bring him in.” _I answer him._

 _“_ It will be done according to your orders.” _Just answer Arthur, bowing quickly._

A few seconds later, I see Garigus enter. Officially, he died in King’s Landing, murdered by Jaime Lannister. But Varrys had the good idea to save him using a mirage thanks to runes. Fortunately, Garigus is one of the last Wisdom to master the secrets of the Alchemists' Guild…

I quickly frown, remembering Varrys' reaction when he discovered my magic. He was strongly against, even disgusted and harbouring fierce hatred. I quickly learned that he had been the victim of an old ritual of Blood Magic, having made him a eunuch. Thanks to my magic, and with the help of a so-called _regenerative_ potion , I was able to restore his genitalia. I also used some light compulsions to make him more accepting of my magic. Obviously, Varrys is officially still a Eunuch. Normally, I could never have regenerated his private parts for him as a muggle, but surprisingly, Varrys has a high magic index, which explains why he was chosen as a sacrifice. So I taught him how to use runes. His natural magic allows him to naturally use a variant of the _Notice-me-Not_ and _Quietus_ , which explains his ability to move _silently_ and not be noticed.

I come out of my thoughts once more looking at the man in front of me. Before his arrival, he was one of the last Wisdom of the Guild, in addition to being the right hand of Rossard, the previous Grand Master assassinated by Jaime. He is tall and thin, with oily hair and a big nose… he strangely reminds me of Severus. The big black robe (which I force all Alchemists to wear) only accentuates this impression.

“Good morning, your majesty.” _Says the man in a deep voice._

Even the voice is the same…

“I was waiting for you, Garigus. You can start your report.” _I tell him without waiting._

Nodding, Garigus motioned to sit down, waiting for my approval before placing his buttocks on the seat opposite my desk. He takes a parchment out of his sleeves before unwrapping it on my desk.

“We started our production of Smoke-Free Explosive Powder (SFEP) and Smoke-Free Propelled Powder (SFPP) with flying colours until reaching a daily production of 100 Kg, including 30% SFEP and the rest in SFPP By the next moon, our stocks will contain 3,600 kg of SFEP and 8,400 kg of SFPP3 _He tells me by showing me the parchment._

I quickly look at the said scroll, noting that production is progressing well.

3According to our calculations, the quantities of ingredients delivered each month allow us to triple our production, if that is your wish.3 _He implicitly asks me._

3No need yet, however prepare a production line sufficient to double production at any time.3 _I order him._

He nods before making an annotation on the parchment with his self-inking quill. I notice absently that the ink is a neon green, strangely reminiscent of the colour of Wildfire. A few seconds later, he raises his head. I signal to him to continue his report.

“Concerning the Wildfire, we have already made 200 barrels. In view of our concentration on the production of Powder, we have greatly reduced our workforce working on the production of Wildfire.” _He tells me with a melancholy air._

I can easily guess the reason for his sadness. The Alchemists' Guild had grown in size and size during my father's reign. Unfortunately, they stayed in King’s Landing when I left, and most of them were murdered by Jaime or killed by Lannister and Baratheons. This is the reason why I could only bring three Wisdoms (Garigus and Barrard from King’s Landing, Vargus from Oldtown), a dozen apprentices and around twenty acolytes. Very few, when we know that they had more than 50 Wisdoms, 200 apprentices and more than 500 acolytes.

“We also noticed a strange phenomenon. As you know, we brought most of our manuscripts, including those containing our most important secrets.” _He suddenly tells me._

I signal to him to continue.

“It seems that our magic has greatly increased, as at the height of our Order. I decided to try again an old transmutation technique that we had stopped using after the Dance of the Dragons. You can imagine my surprise when I managed to transmute a piece of iron into silver using a small magisterium.” _He said to me with a smile._

I open my eyes slightly when I hear the news. I know very well that _little magisterium_ is another name for _philosopher's stone._

“Show me.” _I order him._

With a big smile, he pulls out a dagger from his robe. I notice with a smile the tension of Sire Arthur, having already drawn his weapon. I internally congratulate Garigus for not having reacted. He absently hands me the dagger, and I note that it is a simple iron dagger. Nodding, I motion to him to continue.

Putting the dagger on the desk, he takes out a yellow and silver stone. Without waiting, he puts the stone on the dagger before concentrating. After a few seconds, the stone shines. I then notice that the dagger is brighter ... Without waiting, Garigus hands me the dagger with a big smile. The Iron Dagger is now Silver…

“Fascinating. I did not know that you hold the secret of the Philosopher's Stone.” _I tell him in amazement._

He frowns slightly.

“We call it Silver Stone, your majesty. The Philosopher's Stone is our goal, but alas, we never managed to create it. The Silver Stone is one of our many secrets, the use of which was impossible following the loss of our magic.” _He said to me, handing me the stone._

I take it before I probe it. I notice that indeed, it is magically powerful ... and it is a magic focci. Although this stone has a specific purpose (change metals to Silver), it can be used to amplify spells, like a wand. However, it is not refined and precise enough to cast spells through it…

“I see. Are there other variations?” _I ask him._

He smiled at me, nodding briskly.

“It is, your majesty. We discovered a Copper Stone, a Bronze Stone, a Tin Stone , a Pewter Stone, a Steel Stone, a Brass Stone and a Lead Stone. We tried to create an Electrum Stone, but unfortunately it failed.” _He explains to me with a smile._

I nod my head, slightly distracted. Transmutation will greatly facilitate my task. It would be enough for me to mine iron or copper, the mines of which are not lacking throughout the world, and to transmute the matter into that which I need. As for the Electrum, I am not surprised by their failure, it remains a mixture of gold and silver…

From the little that I could understand, they obtained a Philosopher's Stone called Impure, which explains the inability to transform metals into gold. Unfortunately, I don't know the secrets of this Philosopher's Stone. Frankly, I should have taken the time to steal the memories of Nicolas Flamel…

“That's excellent news. And which ones are currently available ?” _I ask him again._

He winces slightly.

“We currently only have the Silver Stone, the others having been lost years ago. Our manuscripts, however, have the recipes for other stones, so I can recreate them. For that, I will have to make sacrifices.” _He said to me, grimacing again._

I understand better ... A stone allowing such magic requires a catalyst of great power, and nothing better than blood. I absently notice the lack of reaction from Arthur.

“This could be a problem. I guess the sacrifice has to be magically powerful, which is not the case here.” _I answer him._

“Asshaï?” _Arthur intervenes._

Garigus and I look at him, amazed. Now that I think about it, it's a great idea. Asshaï, the city of Shadows and Magic. It is said that this city with a reduced population is only inhabited by red priests, black alchemists, Moonsingers, necromancers, aeromants, pyromants, bloodmages, executioners or even metamorphs . Not to mention that it is a city very rich in terms of minerals, but also in terms of infrastructure (It is said that everything is made of Black Walls absorbing light) and Magic Lore (It is said that this city has the largest magic libraries of the world).

“Excellent proposition, Sire Arthur. The people of Asshai are renowned for their magic, and therefore their blood must be saturated.” _I reply with a smile._

He blushed slightly before returning to his place. He knows he had no right to intervene, but I don't hold it against him.

“I think I can charter a ship for Asshai, however the journey will be very long. It is said that a trip between Volantis and Asshai lasts two years, knowing that we are one month from Volantis, it will be the same for us.” _I say out loud._

If I really have to send a ship to Asshaï, then the trip will have to be worth it. No, I have to send a merchant fleet to Asshaï in order to take as many interesting things as possible. For that, it will be necessary to prepare at least twenty ships, knowing that they may never return. It will also be necessary to allocate them a part of the treasury so that they can buy everything they can in order to make the trip profitable…

“It's decided ! We will send an expedition to Asshai. According to my calculations, the fleet will take a total of four years to return, or even five if they take the time to explore the city. For that, it will be necessary to give them as many provisions as possible with runes and enchantments of conservation. A sum of 500,000 Gold Dragons will also be entrusted to them so that they can negotiate a maximum of objects, books and even hire residents of Asshai.” _I say in one go, taking a scroll._

I quickly write the necessary. I notice the astonished look of Sire Arthur, and the joyful one of Garigus.

“Your Majesty, I myself went to Asshai ten years ago. The Asshai'i attach great importance to barter and precious materials. I recommend bringing several gems in place of some of the gold.” _He said to me with a smile._

I nod my head, changing my plans. I quickly rectify the sum of 500,000 Gold Dragons into 100,000 Gold Dragons while adding several diamond chests. 

“You will lead this expedition, Garigus. Your local knowledge is essential. You will be accompanied by around twenty Kingsguards led by Captain Jorans. In addition to the fleet which will total around twenty ships and 5,000 men.” _I him her with a serious air._

He widens his eyes on hearing my answer. Entrusting him with the leadership of this expedition, not counting the Kingsguards, proves my confidence in him. Honestly, this is the largest expedition ever, and I plan to make sure it pays off.

I'm also very lucky with the Kingsguard. As expected, the gladiators bought from Meereen turned out to be excellent fighters, and 800 of them joined the Kingsguard. I officially own the largest Kingsguard in the history of the Targaryens. As for the other 200, they were sent to barracks to form an elite guard.

"To whom should I entrust the Guild, your Majesty ?" _Garigus asks me with a big smile._

“Sir Barrard will do, after all he was Rossard's second apprentice.” _I answer him._

He nods.

“You will leave in three months, the time to prepare the necessary for this expedition. As for the lack of Guild members, you can recruit Slaves showing Magic and Intelligence. If they show themselves competent, they will be released and become citizens.” _I tell him, handing him a parchment._

This is a letter patent that I had already prepared, having considered the lack of Alchemists. The letter gives him the authority to recruit slaves, regardless of their current occupation. He takes the parchment with reverence, surely impressed by the royal seal thus conferring him a certain power.

With a wave of my hand, I gestured for him to leave. The latter bowed before leaving, delighted.

“Sir Arthur, please fetch Sir Germond.” _I order my guard._

Nodding, he quickly leaves to find the man I wants. A few minutes later, Sire Arthur returns, accompanied by Sire Germond.

"Have you asked for me, your majesty ?" _quickly bows Sire Germond._

“Indeed. Please prepare an expeditionary fleet of twenty ships and 5,000 men. Prepare sufficient supplies for six years. You have three months.” _I order him._

He widens his eyes slightly before bowing. As he prepares to leave, I interrupt him.

“Prepare also the _Caraxes_ and a royal escort. I'm going to Volantis in a month.” _I order him again._

He nods, slightly surprised by my request. Quite normal, when you know that I have not left Targar since my arrival.

“At your command, your majesty.” _He tells me by quickly leaving the premises._

I smile at the shocked look of Sire Arthur. He probably didn't expect me to leave Targar.

It is time for a REAL Valyrian to return to Volantis. I watch the setting sun, my smile becoming Machiavellian. I am also thinking of the Armaments Factory which will be built within two weeks, and the first cannons that will equip my ships.

*** Timeskip * * Two months ***

“We are arriving to Volantis, your majesty.”

I nod my head when I hear Sire Gerold's voice.

I am aboard the _Caraxes,_ the ship found at the port of Hogwarts when we arrived in Targar. I understood why this ship was not ready. Although the runes were ready and loaded, they lacked an essential rune, that of lightweight. The ship is just too heavy, the a hull is oak Valyrian (three times the weight of a natural oak, or 2 000 kg per m3), the mature pine Valyrian (very light and durable, 150 Kg per m3 ), and the rest of the ship in Cork Oak Valyrian (900 Kg per m3). 

Knowing that the ship is 120 meters in length (three times the size of a normal ship) for 25 meters of width and a draft of 65 meters. We can easily understand that the cumulative weight (taking into account that the ship has five decks including the hold, in addition to the Cabins) empty is too heavy to travel. So with men and, as expected, a dragon, it's impossible to move it forward. My ancestors must have been looking for a rune capable of making the ship lighter, but they ran out of time.

I must admit appreciating the ship, way larger than the _Voldemort_. The _Caraxes is_ named after the Valyrian god of the seas, which is understandable. The most interesting is its configuration : It looks in all respects to a Galleon, although larger and impressive. I even installed three rows of Gun ports on each side, installing the first cannons made in Targar. If pirates appear, I will be happy to test them… 

As we approach Volantis, I can easily see from the bridge the thousands of slaves and citizens heading for the docks. Our coming drew attention, which does not surprise me. But the most impressive thing is the city itself.

From the ship, I can admire the beauty of the place. The city is divided in two by the Rhoyne River. The first part on the left , where the port is, seems the most inhabited. I notice in the back a gigantic temple that I recognize : That of the Red God, R'hllor. I had forgotten that Volantis was the _Capital_ of this god, which strangely reminds me of Gaelithox, the Valyrian God of fire, stars etc. 

In the centre of Rhoyne, I can see the _Long Bridge_ , a gigantic Roman Bridge covered with various infrastructures and connecting the two edges of the city.

Finally, I can see the part on the right. From here, I can easily see the famous Black Walls of Volantis, housing within them the palaces and architectures of the Old Volantis, built by the Valyrians. From what I know, these Walls are quite simply Valyrian Walls of black colour, walls which I can now rebuild thanks to Albus.

“We are approaching the port, your majesty”. _Sire Germond tells me when I leave the bar._

“Very good. Signal the rest of the fleet to stay at sea.” _I order him._

He nods as I approach the edge. I can see the thousands, or rather tens of thousands of people watching my ship, looking admiringly. After a few minutes, a bridge is lowered. I signal to Sire Gerold to move on.

I brought 500 Kingsguards with me to protect myself. Sire Gerold then created an escort forming two columns. Without losing a moment, I get off the ship, Sire Gerold glued to behind me. He was quickly joined by Sire Arthur and Sire Joran.

I am not surprised to see the Volantees depart, intimidated by my Kingsguard.

"Make room !" _I vaguely hear._

I am amused to see the Volantees widen their eyes while forming a long corridor. I quickly notice the reason for their excitement : An elephant surrounded by guards arrives. According to my sources, the Triarchs move on elephants. It would not be surprising if one of them came to greet me. 

A few minutes later, the elephant stops just five meters from my procession. I then see an elderly man descend from the back of the animal. He is richly dressed, wearing a white outfit (probably silk expecting the heat) covered with jewellery and gold sequins .

Approaching me, he bows.

“ ** _Welcome to Volantis, Greatest of all cities, and Heiress of the Valyrian Freehold.”_** _He said to me in High Valyrien._

“ **_Volantis is not the heir to the Valyrian Freehold, and never will be.”_** _I respond by raising an eyebrow._

I hear the shocked exclamations of some Volantees understanding High Valyrian. As for my guards, they have all been trained. The old man seems to get upset, dissatisfied with my answer.

“ ** _And who dares proclaim this ? To me, Malaquo Maesyr, Triarch of Volantis ?”_** _He said to me in a more aggressive voice._

“ ** _I am Haeron Targaryen, descendant and Lord of the House of Targaryen, last of the forty Royal Houses of the Valyrian Freehold !”_** _I answer him in my most pompous voice._

Given his shocked gaze, and the astonished exclamations of the Volantees knowing High Valyrian, my answer hit home. Not very surprising in itself. I see those who understood quickly translate for others.

“Please forgive my rudeness, your majesty. We did not expect your arrival.” _Malaquo tells me in common language._

I nod my head.

"May I know what brings you to our magnificent city ?" _He asks me, curious._

“Not here.” _I answer him._

He nods.

"In that case, I invite you to my Palace ! May the last Valyrian be treated as he should be !” _He exclaims while looking at the Volantees._

The Volantees applaud and shout for joy. Idiots, but I'm not going to complain about it. Nodding, I'm following Malaquo to his elephant, on which I climb. Very quickly, we leave in the direction of his palace.

Being on the elephant, away from everyone, we discuss. I quickly explain that I am waiting for guests, and the latter offers to accommodate me. Finding his proposal bizarre, I ask him to explain.

He does not hesitate to tell me about the political situation in Volantis. The city is ruled by two groups, the Tigers and the Elephants. Tigers prefer to fight and conquer while elephants prefer trade and peaceful actions. He then explains to me that following their attempt to conquer the other Free Cities after the Doom, the Council of the Triarchs which was mainly Tiger has became an elephant, with two Elephant Triarchs.

He also explains to me that contrary to usual beliefs, the Elephants don’t care about Valyrians in general and think only of their interests, while the Tigers wish a return of the Valyrian Freehold. Which explains his incredible submission to me ...

However, the Volantees in general hope one day for the return of the Valyrian Freehold, and of a Valyrian Empire. I understand then that he wants support from me. I nod my head, amused.

An hour later, we finally arrive in front of the famous Black Walls of Volantis, after crossing this damn bridge full of people. A few minutes later, we settle in his palace. I intend to take advantage of his hospitality, and establish my supremacy while I am there.

Three days later, I decide to offer a speech to the people of Volantis. I do it directly at the Palace of Volantis.

“Volantees, be you slaves or free-people! I am Haeron Targaryen, Legitimate King of Westeros, and last Dragon Lord of Valyria. Targaryen House is the last Royal House in Valyria, making me the only heir to the Valyrian Freehold. Know that I intend to rebuild the Valyrian Freehold, bringing the Valyrian Empire to its former glory. But not everyone will accept the return of the Valyrians, some families having taken our ancient cities. It will be war, and for that we will need your help. 

What do you say, sons and daughters of the First of our daughters ? Will You Help Us Reclaim the Valyrian Freehold ? To rebuild the Empire in all its splendor ? For this, we will need the Tigers, unchanging servants of our Empire !” _I expressed myself with grandiloquent gestures._

Let's just say that my speech attracted a lot of attention, especially that it took place a few days before the elections…

I was not surprised to learn that the election ended with two Tigers Triarchs (including Malaquo) and only one Elephant Triarch. With a simple speech, I had succeeded in reversing the political trend in Volantis, and I was very proud of myself.

A few days later, Marwyn _the Mage_ arrived in Volantis, with a dozen acolytes. He was immediately taken to the Palace of Malaquo where I was staying. I must admit that I made fun (internally) of his appearance. The man had huge hands (which were not in line with his body), was old and had hairs sticking out everywhere ... A vision of horror that vaguely reminded me of Horace Slughorn ... another coincidence ? I wonder… 

The man did not hesitate to swear loyalty to me (which I reinforced with the help of magic). I did not hesitate to penetrate his mind with the help of legitimacy in order to verify his honesty. In the end, this man is loyal to the Targaryens, and has the ability to use magic, just like his cronies…

This is how I decided to return to Targar, accompanied by Marwyn and a dozen acolytes, in addition to chests filled with gold offered by the Triarchs. One thing was certain, I was going to reconquer the Valyrian Freehold, and Volantis was already ready to join me.


End file.
